From the Ashes
by AngelJ5
Summary: With the Agency destroyed and Diane Matisse still on the loose, it's time for ALL of the Angels to work the case and bring her to justice. But can it be done without the loss of life? R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**And so we begin again, another fic and a continuation from 'Pirate's Lady' that so many of you enjoyed! Hope you enjoy this as well. Just keep in mind that I do not own Charlie's Angel's that right belongs to its original creators. This fic is purely for enjoyment and fun. All other characters such as Cate (Caitlin) Fox, Diane Matisse, and any others are of my own creation. Enjoy and make sure you review! AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

_**From the Ashes.**_

**Chapter 1.**

Travis ran through the narrow alleyways checking over his shoulder every moment he could. He knew she was still chasing him, she had been for the past three blocks, and then she appeared barrelling down after him. He saw the back door open to a building, running through it he took the stairs straight away heading up to the roof hearing her come through the door below him he sped up. Reaching the door he swung it open running out onto the roof the bright sunshine blinded Travis for a moment once his eyes readjusted he hid behind the side of a bird coop towards the centre of the roof, he picked up a long scrap of wood that was propped against the wall next to him. He heard her come through the door as it swung open smacking into the wall, he heard her run towards him where he was waiting ready to swing the piece of wood he had in his hands like a baseball bat. Just as she was about to turn to find him by the side of the coop Travis swung the wood straight into her, he felt the solid hit and watched as it knocked her down onto her back swearing, using this to his advantage Travis took off again heading for the fire escape ladder.

Cate rolled herself to her side watching as Travis headed down the fire escape swearing she scrambled to her feet again and carried on chasing after him following him down the fire escape. Travis looked up seeing Cate coming down quickly towards him, huffing he picked up his speed again crashing down to the ground in the alley, quickly looking around he saw another open door, he ran through it just as Cate came down into the alley, she followed after him. Running through the building the pair crashed through cardboard boxes and passed people, they both realised they were in the back storage room of a shop. Travis turned and came out into the main store which was a quiet fashion boutique, women turned startled to see Travis run into the centre of the room, one woman screamed as she stepped out of the changing room wearing lingerie. Travis stood frozen in the room not knowing what to do; all of a sudden his mind went blank. The room suddenly went by in a blur as Cate slammed into him sending them both crashing through the large shop window.

'When a person says freeze, you freeze! How hard is that!?' Cate yelled as she sat on top of Travis holding him up to her face by his jacket collar, his eyes rolled back as he fell unconscious. Cate dropped him down to the ground as she heard the police sirens behind her and the screeching on car brakes.

'Cate!' Julie called out as she got out of Cate's Mustang running towards her. Cate got up off of Travis and walked over to meet Julie halfway.

'Hey you made it.' Cate said as she continued walking passed Julie towards her car completely out of breath she sat on the front wing of the black Mustang.

'Are you crazy?' Julie demanded standing in front of Cate who was pinching in the side of her waist where a stitch had formed.

'Well, some would say yes to that question, I would debate it.' Cate joked as Julie smacked Cate's upper arm before she sat next to her on the car.

'Not funny, how many blocks in the end?' Julie asked looking down the street and back at Travis who still lay in the crumbled glass on the ground.

'Three and a half but I'm going to call it four.'

'Four, why?' Julie asked looking at Cate confused.

'Because he took to the roof of that building hit me with a plank of wood went down the fire escape through into the shop and then we went out the window. I'm calling that four blocks. Pay up.' Cate explained holding her hand out to Julie. Julie pulled her purse round to her lap and took out five dollars handing it to Cate who pulled it taught three times taunting Julie before folding it and putting it into her Jeans pocket. 'Thank you.'

'Unbelievable.' Julie said crossing her arms in front of her chest pouting slightly.

'What? You said I couldn't catch him on foot in less than five blocks and I proved you wrong for the cost of your five bucks.'

'You're explaining to Charlie about the window.' Julie said getting up heading over to the cops as they picked up Travis off the ground as he started to come to again. Cate smiled following after Julie to give the police their statements and credentials, not that the police wouldn't know them any way. The Townsend Agency was pretty famous within the law industry.

'Fine I'll explain it to Charlie if you'll explain it to Kelly.' Cate counter offered, Julie stopped and turned to face Cate.

'You honestly think I'm going to tell your sister what happened here, on my own?' Julie then proceeded to laugh. 'Hell no, no way that one is all yours as well, there is no way I'm getting in between Kelly and when you tell her about this. I will however be sat on the couch listening with the rest of the team and maybe with some pop corn, yeah I think with pop corn.' Julie laughed again as Cate arched her eyebrow at Julie smirking herself at the thought of the team sat listening to that conversation.

After giving their statements to the police officers on scene Cate and Julie got back into Cate's Mustang, Cate driving they headed back to Charlie's large house their temporary office since the original office was blown up by Diane Matisse nearly two months back.

'You know the sooner the new agency is completed the better.' Cate said as she drove. 'Charlie's place is great and all but it will be nice to be back in an office, not his home.'

'It bothers you that much?' Julie asked looking out to the road.

'Not a great deal but it's his home not an office.'

'Plus having Kelly, Jill, Kris and Sabrina all running around trying to find any photos of Charlie is wearing a bit thin.' Julie and Cate laughed together as they drove on through town.

Arriving at Charlie's house Julie and Cate walked into the house heading towards the back billiards room which seemed to be the largest ground floor room with a bar for them all to congregate in as an office. Reaching the door the pair of Angels could hear Kelly's voice before they even entered.

'She did what!?' Kelly's voice shouted through the grain of the big wooden doors.

'Maybe we should come back later.' Cate said quietly to Julie as she began to turn and walk from the door.

'Oh no you don't.' Julie laughed grabbing Cate by the tail of her tan leather jacket and opening the door into the room. Kelly, who was on the phone, spun round to face the pair of them, she was not amused.

'All right Charlie, we'll call in again later. Bye.' Kelly hung up the phone a stern look on her face as she leaned across the bar to look down Cate who looked innocently back at her big sister.

'What?' Cate asked just as Jill, Kris, Tiffany and Sabrina came in to the room having heard the phone ring and Kelly shouting.

'You ran down a suspect through several blocks, across roof tops.'

'Hey, only one roof top.' Cate pointed out as Julie walked behind her and sat down with the other Angels on the long red sofa in the room trying not to laugh as they watched the sisters.

'You chased after him down from the roof top into the back of a clothes boutique and then threw him out of the store.' Kelly continued.

'Well Kelly, it was a woman's clothing boutique.' Kris tried to defend; Kelly spun round to Kris a look of anger and annoyance on her face.

'She threw him through the shop window!' Kelly yelled thrusting her hand indicating towards Cate. Kris stifling a laugh and smile sat back using Jill as a shield.

'I told him to freeze at the first scene but he chose to run so I had to pursue, right?' Cate asked the rest of the Angels who were sat watching the matinee performance in front of them not one offering an answer.

'Caitlin.' Kelly scolded walking slowly towards her sister.

'What did you learn from Travis any way.' Sabrina interrupted standing up in front of Kelly blocking her from Cate.

'We were trying to find out what he knew when he started to run.' Julie explained.

'Why run though?' Tiffany asked, 'The bad guys don't normally run from us.'

'Could be that Diane has told them all not to confront us or harm us in any way. Make sure we're all hers and hers alone.' Kris suggested.

'Yeah, remember that guy from last week? He was dying to strike out at Bri but backed off in submission. Jill explained in agreement.

'Yeah, not that I'm not thankful the guy didn't hit me but he said it was more than his life was worth.' Sabrina said taking her seat next to Tiffany again.

'So what's next?' Kris asked as they were meeting dead ends everywhere they turned, sometimes literally.

'We eat.' Jill and Cate said together then pointing to one another as they both said 'Jinx.' And started to laugh, Kelly was not amused. Everyone agreed lunch was the answer as they walked out of the billiards room toward the large kitchen where Charlie's staff was finishing making the Angels lunch.

'Take your seats in the dining room ladies, your lunch will be ready momentarily.' Charlie's chef Marc told them. Thanking him they made their way to the dining room taking their seats as they all continued to talk and laugh. Kelly took hold of Cate by her elbow taking her to one side.

'We're not finished.' She said before letting her sister go and joining the others. Cate took a deep breath and sighed smiling to herself before entering into the dining room and sitting down between Kris and Julie.

* * *

Across town in what used to be Damien Roth's large mansion situated in the Hollywood hills, men carrying suitcases filtered in through the front door followed by a lady no taller than 5'7' wearing a blood red tight dress, black high heels and a black swooping hat with a small veil just long enough to cover her eyes. She looked very fitting for the 1940s mansion she had just walked into. Taking off her hat and shaking her black raven hair out from the tight bun she had, had in tied it back into Diane Matisse walked through the entrance hall of the mansion surveying as she did so.

'That Brit had nice taste. Ok boys we're home, let's get back to business.'

'Business?' One young man asked looking to her confused.

'It's time to hunt Angels Billy, time to hunt Angels.' Diane smiled to the young blonde man as she sauntered through to the sitting room and through the mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The end of the working day had arrived for the Angels as they began putting away files for the following day, hoping they would come across a lead they might have missed today would jump out at them tomorrow. Tiffany and Sabrina left together as all Angels were car sharing, also Tiffany and Sabrina were staying together, safety in numbers was the motto of the team at the moment until Diane Matisse was behind bars again. Jill and Kris shouted out their goodbyes as they left Charlie's house leaving Kelly, Julie, Bosley and Cate. Cate sat on the floor her back leaning against the long red sofa with her legs stretched out in front of her under the coffee table; she continued to read through files as the others all left. Kelly walked into the room finding her younger sister nose deep in a file.

'Hey, come on leave it until tomorrow, we all need to take a break.' Kelly said sitting down on the sofa beside Cate brushing her hair back off her shoulders.

'It's right here Kel, I'm sure of it. We're just not seeing it and it's so frustrating.' Cate said slapping the file shut then pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and middle finger. Kelly felt for Cate, ever since Kris had been shot Cate had been working all hours trying to find the shooter hoping that would lead to Diane.

'I know honey but leave it for tomorrow, we'll start afresh in the morning we'll find the shooter.' Kelly reassured leaning over Cate's shoulders hugging her the best way she could from that angle. 'I promise.' Cate sighed as she leaned into her sister, she knew she was right but Cate so desperately wanted to find the shooter and make them pay.

'Hey, we're leaving.' Julie softly said from where she stood in the doorway looking over the two sisters, Bosley stood just behind her.

'You look exhausted, both of you, get some sleep we'll start again in the morning.' Bosley said peering over Julie's shoulder. The pair waved to the sisters as they left. Cate smiled as Bosley and Julie left then began to pick up the files she had down on the floor by the side of her, Kelly helped her stack them onto the coffee table for the following morning. Kelly then turned to help Cate get to her feet, who, after being sat on the floor for so long in one position was a little stiff.

'You see this is what happens when you go running after bad guys for so many blocks.' Kelly teased as she pulled her sister up.

'Funny Kel, real funny.' Cate smirked nudging her sister on ahead of her, the pair laughed as they headed out. Just as they were about to close the door to the make shift office the phone rang, both Angels groaned.

'Leave it Cate, let the machine get it.' Kelly said tired and wanting to just get home to a hot bath and bed. Cate threw Kelly a disapproving look.

'Come on Kel, it could be important.' Cate said as she hit the button for the speaker box. 'Townsend Associates.'

'And there was me thinking you were all leaving for the night and I'd have to talk to your machine again.' Diane Matisse's voice sauntered through the air both Cate and Kelly looked to one another on high alert. 'Caitlin it's a pleasure to hear your voice, I take it both you and Kris are fit and well.'

'No thanks to you and your people Diane, what do you want?' Cate sternly asked clenching her jaw as she finished speaking waiting for Diane's answer.

'I simply wanted to let you know I was back in town and now the games can really begin.'

'We're tired of your games Diane.' Kelly chipped in stood beside Cate as angry and tense as she was.

'Why Miss Garrett, you're as sharp as your little sister there, be careful it's not true what they say you know, words really can hurt.' The line went silent for a moment as each person in the conversation waited for the other to say something. 'Ladies this was just a courtesy call, it will be the last courtesy I give you all, you've been warned, goodnight Angels, sweet dreams.' The line clicked off as Diane disconnected the call. Cate and Kelly stood looking at the speaker box for several moments before Cate spoke.

'Should we call the others?' Cate asked beginning to pace the room.

'We really should as a warning if anything else, with Diane back we're all in a lot more danger than we were before. I'll call Bri and Tiff as they're staying together why don't you call Jill, Kris and Julie.'

'Ok, you gonna call Charlie?' Kelly nodded in answer as she dialled the number for the condominium Tiffany and Sabrina were staying at for the duration of the case.

'And Bosley.' Kelly managed to say before she began speaking with Sabrina who had picked up the phone on the other end of the line. Cate picked up the second line and dialled the number for Kris and Jill's beach house hoping they would be home by now. The line rang for what seemed like an eternity to Cate who had picked up the pencil by the side of the phone and had begun to tap it on the table impatiently.

'Hello?' Jill's hurried voice said answering the call; she'd obviously just run in from the car.

'Jill, it's Cate, everything ok at your place?'

'Everything's fine Cate, we're home safe and sound. What's going on?' Jill asked sensing that something was wrong.

'Diane Matisse just called the office, she's back and out for blood.' Cate explained.

'What else is new?'

'I know, just be extra careful OK, the pair of you.'

'We will, don't worry. Are you and Kelly staying together tonight?' Jill asked concerned about her friend's safety.

'I would think so, I've got to call Julie next, maybe the pair of us should head over there for the night?'

'Maybe but we don't want to have too many of us together in one place, easy picking you know?' Jill reasoned.

'I guess, I'll talk with Kel and Julie see what they say. Just check the house and then check it again before you both turn in, we'll see you here at 9am tomorrow.'

'Ok, the pair of you be careful too, see you tomorrow.' With that Cate and Jill hung up their phones, Cate picked up the receiver again and started to dial Julie's number, looking over to Kelly as the line rang she watched as her sister sat on the sofa speaking with Charlie, Kelly had her head propped on her hand as she spoke with Charlie. Cate was soon interrupted as Julie answered the phone.

'Hi Cate.' Julie answered knowing straight away who would be calling.

'Hey, bad news.'

'Diane called didn't she, are you two ok?' Julie asked straight away.

'We're both fine, she called just as we were about to leave for the night. Diane called it her last courtesy to us before her games begin. You want me and Kelly to come and stay with you tonight?'

'No Cate I'm fine.' Julie said breezily.

'Really are you sure?' Cate asked surprised by the answer.

'I'm sure, Marcus is here.' Julie laughed slightly as she explained. Cate smiled returning the laugh as Kelly got up from her seat walking over to Cate.

'Ok well the two of make sure everything's locked up tight, we'll see you tomorrow morning.' Cate smiled.

'Will do!' Julie answered still giggling as they hung their phones.

'Marcus is with Julie.' Cate explained to Kelly who was looking confused and concerned. 'He's staying the night so she should be just fine.'

'I'm sure.' Kelly said with a wicked grin. 'Come let's get out of here ourselves.' Cate nodded following after out of the room and Charlie's house. 'You're staying round at mine tonight right?' Kelly asked as she took her car keys from her purse.

'Yeah, I think it would be best.' Cate replied as she unlocked her own car.

'Ok, I'll meet you there.' Kelly smiled as she got into her car started the engine and drove out of the drive Cate not far behind her. Thoughts rushed through Cate's mind as she drove, wondering what Diane would do first, how far she would go which made Cate wonder how far she would go to protect her family.

'Pretty far.' Cate said to herself as she pulled in behind Kelly's car in her drive.

* * *

'We're ready boss.' Billy said through the open back car window to Diane's black Lincoln Sedan with blacked out windows. He opened the back door for Diane to enter out onto the sidewalk. Stepping out Diane looked up at the building in front of her.

'Very nice, Charlie certainly makes sure that his Angels are in comfort.' Diane noted. 'Every thing is in place?' Diane asked Billy.

'Yes ma'am, we're ready to go.' Billy explained as another man taller than Billy and Diane got out of the Sedan.

'What do you think Kreeg?' Diane asked her right hand man.

'I think it's risking a lot doing this so soon after we've only just returned to the country.' Kreeg said as he looked disapprovingly at the building in front of them. 'Having said that, it certainly is a statement we're making.' Kreeg then smiled an evil smile turning to Diane.

'My thoughts exactly, Billy make the call, let's get this done.' Diane ordered watching Billy run off to the other men stood by the entrance of the building.

'You had people on the inside?' Kreeg asked Diane as they slowly followed after the men.

'For the last few months, as soon as my contacts told me this is where they would be staying, everything was set up including the condo they were put into.' Diane smugly smiled as they entered into the elevator, Billy pushing the button for their required floor. By the time the elevator doors opened and Diane, Kreeg and Billy exited it, Diane's men were all ready entering into the condo wearing gas masks, one exited after a few moments.

'All clear.' He said taking off his mask motioning for them to enter into the room. Kreeg entered first followed by Diane and then Billy.

'Where are they?' Kreeg gruffly asked.

'In the back bedrooms, they're not waking for the next few hours.' The man answered Kreeg.

'If at all.' Diane smiled lounging in the armchair of Sabrina and Tiffany's lounge.

'All right, let's get them downstairs and out of here. Diane?' Kreeg looked over to his boss who was now taking a calling card from her handbag.

'Just leaving my calling card.' Diane cheerfully said as men carried Tiffany and Sabrina over their shoulders in a fireman's lift out of the condo. Diane balanced the card amongst the top layer of fruit in the fruit bowl on the coffee table. 'There they should be able to see that nice and clearly when they get here.' Diane commented pleased with herself. Turning she saw Kreeg, Billy and a few other men waiting for her. 'Let's go boys.' Diane smiled sauntering past the men leading the way back to the elevators.

* * *

The following morning the rest of the Angels entered into the condo looking for Sabrina and Tiffany knowing that something must have happened, Tiffany and Sabrina were never late for a meeting.

'The door hasn't been forced.' Jill noted being the last one to come through the door.

'They're not here and from the looks of things I'd say they were taken.' Kelly said returning from the back bedrooms with Cate.

'Signs of a struggle?' Kris asked worried.

'No, no signs of that but the way the covers are thrown back plus there are no signs to show that either one have changed out of their night clothes.' Cate explained craning her neck looking around the room.

'So what do we think?' Julie asked.

'Diane.' All the sisters chorused together.

'I know that much but I mean how did she do it without causing a struggle or anyone reporting something?' Julie asked smiling slightly at the sisters.

'I'm not sure yet but let's look around and find out as for no one reporting it well, she's either got people working here on the inside covering or they did it so late at night there was just no one around to see anything.' Cate surmised.

'Why don't we start looking around see what we can find?' Jill suggested wanting to get on with finding her friends.

'Here's our first piece of evidence.' Kris called out picking up the calling card Diane had left them. Looking it over Kris shook her head in disbelief.

'What is it?' Julie asked watching Kris's disgusted look.

'This.' Kris said turning the card over to show them all the back where Diane had kissed the card leaving bright red lipstick marks, a written message scrawled across it.

'What does the message say?' Cate asked. Kris turned it back to herself so she could read it.

'Two down.' Kris read aloud.

'I'm going to enjoy getting this woman.' Kelly said placing her hands on her hips an angry expression on her face.

'We all will.' Cate said placing a comforting hand to the small of Kelly's back knowing how much Kelly was worried about the welfare of Tiffany and Sabrina. 'Let's look around see what we can find.' Cate urged nudging Kelly onto the back rooms whilst the other Angels checked the rest of the condo. Cate and Kelly searched throughout the rooms at the back of the condo coming up empty handed and frustrated, especially Kelly, who, losing her temper, kicked the small trash can in Sabrina's bedroom from one end of the room to the other narrowly missing Cate's leg's.

'I don't remember asking for the trash can.' Cate quipped hearing the can smack into the wall whilst she continued to look around the room.

'I'm sorry, its just there's nothing here!' Kelly snapped throwing her hands in the air as she sat down on the foot of the bed. Cate continued to look at the ceiling and walls of the room especially at the air conditioning vents. Cate looked around the room finding what she wanted Cate dragged the chair from behind the dressing table and placed it underneath the air vent. 'What are you doing?' Kelly asked watching her sister climb up onto the chair. Taking a penknife from her back pocket Cate placed the knife under the gap of the vent removing it. Reaching into the vent shaft Cate pulled out what looked like a small oxygen tank. 'What is that?' Kelly asked getting up from her seated position taking the tank from Cate as she handed it to her before replacing the vent cover and getting down from the chair.

'I'd say that's how Diane got Bri and Tiff out of here without a struggle.' Cate replied folding her penknife and putting it back in her pocket. Kelly walked out of the room back to the main room where the other Angels were still searching. 'I'll check Tiff's room as well.' Cate called after Kelly.

'Take a look at this.' Kelly announced to the other Angels placing the tank on the coffee table.

'What is it?' Jill asked.

'Looks like some kind of oxygen tank.' Julie said looking over the tank.

'Cate's checking Tiff's room to see if there's another one there, this came from Bri's room.' Kelly explained. 'We'd better get them both to the lab for testing see what was in them.'

'Here's its mate.' Cate said as she entered the room holding out a second small tank.

'Clever, very clever.' Julie noted standing back with her hands on her hips looking down at the two tanks on the table.

'We're going to need to be even more vigilant now.' Cate warned. 'If Diane can get these into here, a home that should have been secure then her reach is pretty vast. She's far closer to us than we ever thought.' Cate unhappily pointed out as they all stood around the table.

* * *

'How are our guests?' Diane asked as she painted her nails sat in a large luxury armchair.

'Still unconscious.' Kreeg replied as he sat himself down on the sofa opposite Diane's chair. 'I don't recognise those two from when you last tangled with the Angels.' Kreeg continued making conversation as he picked up the newspaper by the side of him.

'No, you wouldn't, they weren't around then. From what I have been told the brunette, Miss Duncan, left the team just as we all came into contact. The blonde, Miss Welles, joined after they had me put away in that hell hole and then Miss Fox went away to Europe to join the racing Angel for a couple of years.' Diane explained as she checked the nails she had just painted. 'They're still Angels though Kreeg. Although, had they not been here I probably wouldn't have bothered with them, easy pickings really Kreeg and it gets the ball rolling for us all.'

'So what are we going to do with them?' Kreeg asked turning the pages of his paper.

'For the moment nothing, they're just the bait. It's the others I want, especially the sisters.' Diane hissed as she screwed the cap of the nail varnish back onto its bottle. Kreeg just nodded as he turned the page again in his paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

By three in the afternoon the Angels still had no leads on where to even begin looking for Sabrina and Tiffany and the police were of practically no help at all. Tension was rising and getting thicker by the moment as hours passed with no news or updates. Kelly had been pacing the same section of the billiards room in Charlie's house for the past twenty minutes whilst the rest of the Angels sat going through files again for possibly the hundredth time. Jill looked up to Kelly who she seemed to slow in her pacing only to then pick up her pace again. Jill nudged Cate's thigh as she sat next to her nodding towards Kelly a concerned look on her face. Cate followed Jill's gaze lowering the file she was holding to the coffee table in front of them, getting up she walked over to Kelly standing in her path.

'Why don't you come and sit down with us Kel?' Cate asked forcing Kelly to stop.

'What for? We've all been through the same files over and over again and still we're coming up empty!' Kelly fumed her frustration getting the better of her as she snapped at Cate who calmly looked at her sister waiting for her to continue venting. 'How are we supposed to find Bri and Tiff with useless information that's more than likely out of date anyway?' Kelly looked to Cate for answers of which she had none.

'We have to keep looking and trying Kel, that's all we can do right now.' Cate softly said.

'Well it's not enough.' Kelly snapped as she stormed out of the room. Cate sighed heavily looking to their friends who were still sat listening to what was going on as her sister stormed off. Jill looked to Cate with a sympathetic look.

'You want me to go after her?' She offered.

'No, thanks Jill, I'll go. Any way she can go with me to track down a lead.' Cate smiled appreciatively as she picked hers and Kelly's jackets and bags.

'You mean snitch.' Julie commented from behind the file she was reading not looking at Cate who had just begun to leave the room.

'I mean lead!' Cate called out as she walked out of the room after Kelly.

'She means snitch.' Julie sighed as the Munroe sisters giggled around her.

Cate found Kelly sat on the bottom step of the staircase in the main hall her arms resting across her knees she looked out across the hallway not really focussing on anything but lost in thought. Cate held out Kelly's jacket in front of her.

'Come on.' Cate said motioning to the front door.

'Where are we going?' Kelly asked getting up from the stairs putting on her jacket then taking her handbag from Cate also.

'We're going to get some information.' Cate explained as she walked out of the house taking her car keys from her jacket pocket.

'From who?' Kelly enquired as Cate got into the car unlocking the door for her sister. 'From who?' She repeated once seated in the car.

'An old friend.' Cate stated with a dark look crossing her face as she did, driving the Mustang out of the long driveway and onto the road.

Cate drove the pair of them clear across the city to the county jailhouse, pulling into the visitor's parking space.

'What are we doing here?' Kelly asked confused as they both got out of the car.

'Calum McKee was moved here a few weeks ago.' Cate explained as they walked to the entrance gate. Kelly stopped walking stunned for a moment before chasing after Cate, she remembered Calum very well and the trouble he caused Cate and her family a few years back now.

'What is he doing here in L.A. why isn't he still in Oklahoma serving his time?' Kelly asked surprised her sister hadn't shared that bit of information with her.

'Turns out he was wanted here for a lot more things here than in Oklahoma so they were happy to pass him over.'

'When did you find out?' Kelly asked pushing her hands into her jacket pockets now annoyed that her sister hadn't told her this earlier.

'A few weeks ago, whilst I was recovering Charlie called me, he had a call from the governor of the jail, he did the courteous thing of letting us know Calum was in our State.'

'How nice.' Kelly mumbled as Cate spoke to the guard to be let through. They were lead through to a small interview room where Cate took a seat behind the metal table that was situated in the middle of the room, two chairs either side of it, Kelly stayed standing watching the second door in the room, the door that Calum would enter through.

'He's not going to attack us Kel, you can take a seat.' Cate said as she played with the button on her jackets cuff.

'I'd rather stand. Why have we come to see Calum anyway?'

'In one of the many files we have on Diane I kept coming across a name that I recognised but I couldn't figure out why.' Cate began to explain.

'What was the name?' Kelly asked leaning against the wall behind Cate still watching the door for Calum.

'Charles Sykes.' Cate answered. Kelly stood running the name through her mind trying to link it but cam up blank finally taking a seat next to Cate.

'I don't know the name.' Kelly said placing her hands in her lap looking at Cate.

'I didn't think you would, like I said it took me a little while to catch on. Remember when you first learned of Calum I described him as a character from Oliver Twist.' Kelly looked to the floor as she thought back remembering as much as she could. 'Charles Dickens wrote Oliver Twist right?'

'Right.' Kelly acknowledged looking at her sister head tilted slightly still not catching on to what Cate had figured out.

'Bill Sykes was the nasty in that story.'

'Ok, I get it Charles Sykes. Charles Dickens and Bill Sykes combined.' Kelly knowingly nodded. 'But what makes you think that Calum is Charles Sykes?'

'I just know.' Cate smiled at her sister, her wicked smile.

'He's used the name before?'

'A couple of times, I saw it in some of the papers during his court case. That was where the connection came. Now I want to know what his connection to Diane is.' Cate explained as the door opened and Calum shuffled into the room his guard watching closely over him as he took his seat opposite Cate. Once seated the guard attached his cuffs to the table so he couldn't get far even if he tried.

Smiling broadly Calum turned to Cate and then to Kelly.

'Well this is a nice surprise. Caitlin you and your sister didn't have to come out to see me but I'm pleased you did. How are you both?'

'Always good knowing you are in here.' Kelly quipped her eyes slit as she stared Calum down. He may have carried her out of a building when she was hurt and unconscious, but she hated him for what he had done to Cate.

'Still as charming as ever I see Miss Garrett.' Calum said smiling sickly. 'So for what do I owe the pleasure?' Calum asked as he sat back in his chair.

'Diane Matisse.' Cate said linking her fingers and leaning on the table facing Calum.

'Diane Matisse?' Calum returned acting confused. 'Should I know her?'

'I know you know her Calum so why don't you start telling me about it.' Cate asked her mood changing, becoming darker as eyes lowered looking at Calum from under her eyebrows. Calum squirmed in his seat being unable to avoid her stare which made him uncomfortable and nervous.

'What do I get out of it?' Calum asked. Kelly turned quickly on him disgusted by his question.

'What do you get?!' She blurted out at him. Cate placed her hand on Kelly's forearm to calm her.

'You give me good, reliable information and I'll see that you're made a little more comfortable here.' Cate offered never breaking here eye contact with him. Calum sat and thought for a moment about the offer, he knew that Cate and the man she worked for had a lot of sway with people. He began to smirk at the thought of what he could get out of the deal, seeing Cate's look though he quickly erased the smirk from his face.

'All right what do you want to know?' Calum asked sitting up straighter in his chair.

'Where will we find her?' Kelly asked straight away. Calum looked at Kelly amused a laughed a little.

'I wouldn't be able to tell you that because I really don't know but from what I'm hearing on the grapevine here she's living it up somewhere nice.'

'All right, now where would she stash all of her goodies, the big stuff she wants to keep out of sight from the authorities?' Cate asked slipping into easy flow of conversation she had always had with Calum despite their past. Calum leaned back as far as he could whilst still being chained in his chair.

'Well from what I remember she had two places. A warehouse over in that old industrial estate to the west side of town, you know where I mean?' Calum asked still looking at Cate she nodded still locking eyes with him as Kelly noted everything down.

'And the other place?' Kelly asked wanting to get the hell away from this man as soon as she could.

'She has a large shipyard down at the docks, easy that way to get things in and out. I understand that the business front is legit, but it's at night when everything really takes place.' Calum finished smiling pleased with himself looking at Cate like a happy dog waiting for his reward. Cate smiled at Calum as she stood up, Kelly following suit.

'Thanks Calum, that's all I needed to hear.' Cate moved to the door thumping it to get the guards attention so she and Kelly could leave.

'What about me?' Calum asked the notion starting to dawn on him that he may have given away everything for nothing.

'You have my word Calum, first things first though I have to check your information and until I do.' Cate leaned across the table at Calum looking closely straight into his eyes. 'You're going to stay in solitary, we wouldn't wanting you letting on to anyone now would we.' Cate smiled watching Calum's face drop unhappily as he realised the amount of days he could be shut away. 'It'll be good character building for you Calum.' Cate mocked going to join Kelly who was stood holding the door open waiting for her.

'Why you little…' Calum began to hiss angrily.

'Now Calum calm yourself, I'll be back whether the info you have given is true or false and you'd better hope it's true or you'll be spending a lot of time with me in solitary and I may not give you a fighting chance.' Cate threatened as she turned and closed the door behind her.

Kelly and Cate walked out of the prison back to Cate's car in silence. Thoughts were being processed and Cate assumed Kelly was waiting to argue as well. Once seated in the car and the engine started Cate pulled the car out back onto the road and Kelly began.

'How could you not have told me he was here and that he was connected to Diane!?' Kelly yelled at Cate turning in her passenger seat so that she could see her sister.

'Maybe because I didn't want to worry you or have you yelling down my ear!' Cate yelled back, the two sisters certainly knew how to argue with one another. 'And I didn't even know until today that he was connected to Diane, remember and what is it with bad guys and warehouses and shipyards anyway?' Cate pointed out loudly.

'I cannot believe that at a time like this when we are being hunted, literally hunted, you don't tell me something that we might all need to know.' Kelly began to rant to which Cate did her best block out and answer back when she could, she was thankful when the mobile phone rang in the car. Kelly snatched up the receiver to answer it.

'Hello!' Kelly snapped.

'Having a domestic?' Jill's voice came through the phone calming Kelly slightly as she remembered her manners.

'Sorry Jill, what's up?'

'We got a call from the police, they need us down at the beach.' Jill explained.

'Which one?' Kelly asked.

'Venice.'

'Did they give a reason why?' Kelly's stomach began to turn as she waited for the answer she dreaded to hear. Cate looked over to her sister as much as she could whilst still driving wondering what was going on.

'They want us to identify a body.' Jill slowly said. Kelly could hear the fear in Jill's voice.

'All right we'll meet you there. See you soon.' Kelly said before hanging up the phone.

'What's going on?' Cate asked as she watched Kelly sit back and turn herself in her seat so that she looked out of the windshield to the road ahead, losing the colour in her face.

'We need to go to Venice Beach to meet the others. The police need us to identify a body.' Kelly explained in a low matter of fact tone. Both Angels looked to the road in silence as Cate put a little extra pressure on the gas peddle.

Cate drove into the car park by the beach, spotting Jill and Kris's Cobra she pulled alongside it parking. Getting out of the car Kelly and Cate walked down the beach meeting Kris, Julie and Jill.

'Now we're all together,' Kris began 'the police want us down over there.' Kris pointed down to under the boardwalk where a group of people stood. The police, paramedics and lifeguards who were making sure that onlooker's were moving on and not hovering around the scene.

'Come on then.' Cate said taking the lead flanked by Kris and Kelly, Jill and Julie just behind them. One of the police officers turned to see the Angels just as they approached the scene at the waters edge.

'Are you all with the Townsend Agency?' The young officer asked looking at each of the Angels.

'Yes we are.' Kelly responded smiling to the young officer.

'We were asked to come down to identify a body.' Kris said to the officer.

'The body is just over here.' The officer pointed before leading them to it.

'Why did you call us?' Julie asked.

'We found a Townsend Associates business card on the body, it was the only form of ID she had on her.' The officer explained. All the Angels looked up startled when they heard the officer describe the body as 'she', they stopped walking looking to one another, their hearts sinking. Kelly gripped Cate's arm with one hand covering her mouth with her other. Cate tenderly covered her sister's hand on her arm with her own.

'It'll be all right.' She said looking to Kelly. 'Look, we don't all have to go down there.' Cate thought out loud.

'True, Cate why don't you and I just go down there, the rest of you wait here.' Jill offered. The rest of the team nodded in agreement as Jill and Cate walked on after the officer. Walking down under the boardwalk Jill and Cate saw where a body had been covered by a blanket waiting for them to arrive, a second police officer approached holding out a small plastic evidence bag that contained a small white business card. Taking it, Jill looked at the card through the bag, it was one of their cards but it had no name on it, she handed it to Cate who also inspected it.

'As you can see, the card has no name on it so I'm afraid we had to call you down here for an ID.' The second police officer explained. The two Angels nodded understanding as the officer motioned for the paramedic to be ready to lower the blanket. 'Are you ready ladies?' The officer asked a sympathetic look on his face.

'As we'll ever be.' Jill answered for the both of them putting on a brave face. The Angels moved closer to the body, once in place they nodded to the paramedic who acknowledged them and lowered the blanket. Jill took one look at the young woman and turned away quickly grabbing a hold of Cate to steady her as her emotions took over. Cate kept her gaze locked on the young woman laying dead on the wet sandy ground then eventually looked to the paramedic.

'Thank you.' She said as he covered the young woman again. Turning, Cate put an arm around Jill's waist as they walked away from the corpse, Jill leaned into Cate as they walked up the beach back to the others and the officers who were waiting to hear confirmation either way.

'Ma'am?' The young officer said to Cate, doing her best not to pressure Cate for identification. Kris moved forward taking Jill from Cate's side making her sit down on the sand Kris beside her. Kelly and Julie looked to Cate who looked to them and then turned back to where the paramedics were taking the body away to the waiting ambulance on the beach. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Cate looked out to the horizon.

'Cate.' Kelly quietly said sliding her hand over Cate's shoulder. 'Who was it?' Cate looked to her sister seeing the tears beginning to well in her eyes, the fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

'Cate?' Kelly urged.

'I don't know,' Cate simply replied holding her sister as she too broke down as Jill had done. 'it's not Bri or Tiff.' All of Kelly's pent up emotion was released in relief. The officers thanked the Angels as they walked away back to the paramedics saying they would contact them soon should they come up with any thing. The Angels stayed together where they were for a long while as they all calmed down again pulling themselves back together after such a scare, they stayed at the beach until the sun began to set, the rushing waves acting as a soothing therapy for them all.

'Come on, we'd better get ourselves back to the office or at least to somewhere to get some dinner.' Kelly suggested.

'Lets go to ours and get some take out.' Kris suggested thinking a quiet sit down at hers and Jill's beach house was better than a restaurant or the office right now.

'Good idea, lets go.' Kelly smiled picking herself up then holding her hand out to help Cate up also. The Angels walked back to the two Mustang cars and drove on to the beach house.

Entering into the house one after the other Kris headed to the kitchen grabbing the takeout menus from the pin board hung on the wall.

'All right, what shall it be?' Kris asked fanning out the menus.

'Anything's fine with me.' Julie said taking a seat on the couch in the living room joined by Kelly and then Jill.

'Me too.' Kelly agreed.

'What about you two?' Kris asked looking towards Jill and Cate.

'Anything's fine Kris, really.' Jill said half smiling to her sister. Cate agreed as she walked towards the back door that lead out on to the raised decking.

'Chinese it is then. I'll order in the usual.' Kris said as she walked back into the kitchen area picking up the phone dialling the restaurant to put in the order. Cate opened the back door entering out onto the decking looking out to the ocean. Cate sat down on the decking letting her legs dangle over the edge of it whilst leaning on to the struts of the safety panel to the raised decking in front of her. Kris walked onto the decking standing to the side of Cate leaning on the panel looking out to the ocean also.

'Quite the day huh?' Kris said first, opening the conversation lines, Cate had been quiet since they were at the beach earlier. Cate leaned back propping herself up on her elbows looking up to Kris who turned to look down at Cate meeting her look.

'That's an understatement.' Cate laughed slightly. 'If I could not go through that again, ever, I would be a happy Angel.'

'I can imagine. I wonder who she was?' Kris asked sitting down her back to the panel so that she was facing Cate.

'No idea, someone Diane and her men found, she may have been one of Diane's workers, a homeless person or a hooker.'

'Or all three.' Kris finished for Cate nodding in agreement. 'Do you really think Diane's holding Tiff and Bri at the warehouse or shipyard and what is it with bad guys and those places anyway?' Cate smiled at Kris's outburst.

'I don't know but I asked the same thing earlier and no, I don't think Diane has Tiff and Bri at either of those places. Where ever it is that she's living up the good life is the most likely place she has them. She wouldn't have them that far away from her. Even so we'd better check the shipyard and warehouse tomorrow all the same. Julie and I could check out the warehouse.'

'Jill and I can check the shipyard. What about Kelly and Bos?' Kris asked watching Cate's reaction.

'We need to find where Diane has moved to. We know it's close and we know it's rich. Kelly and Bos could check out that angle.'

''You two having issues?' Kris asked raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

'No more than usual Kris.' Cate smiled. 'Everything good between you and Jill?' Cate asked back knowing things between the Munroe sisters had been shaky since Kris's shooting and before then when Jill was under cover again with Damien Roth.

'Everything's fine and back to normal, the way it should be between us.'

'Good.'

'So what's going on with Marcus and Julie?' Kris asked a devilish grin wide across her face.

'Nothing you need know about.' Julie said stepping out onto the decking smiling. 'Food's arrived come on before Jill eats it all.' Julie said nodding towards the main room indoors.

'I heard that!' Jill called out laughing as she did. Cate looked out to the ocean again listening to her friends and family dig into the boxes of food that had been delivered.

'Hey, come and get food before it gets cold.' Kelly said standing at the door watching over her sister who now stood leaning over the panels on the deck.

'It feels wrong in someway doesn't it?' Cate asked looking to Kelly then back to the ocean.

'What does?' Kelly asked confused stepping out standing just behind Cate.

'Laughing, joking, and eating when we should be out looking for Tiff and Bri.'

'It's how we cope Cate, you know that, it's how we all cope. We're all worried, of course we are but we need to stay positive and strong for as long as we can to find them and we will find them.' Kelly stated moving to stand by Cate's side.

'I know we will, I just wish we had a little more to go on.'

'You and me both, I wish Diane hadn't had Roth killed in jail, we could use any info he might have had.' Kelly said turning to her sister who turned to Kelly looking at her slowly beginning to smile a connection was being made in Cate's mind. 'What is it?' Kelly asked recognising the look she had it herself.

'Roth.' Cate replied.

'What about him?'

'He was a rich man, a very rich man.'

'Right with very rich taste.' Kelly agreed remembering Roth and his lifestyle.

'Exactly.' Cate's smile broadened as she turned walking back into the house. Kelly stood thinking for a moment before smiling and following her little sister indoors.

'Jill, did Roth have any other properties in the L.A. area?' Cate asked as she sat down taking the plate of food Julie had put together for her.

'I would think so yeah.' Jill said confused by the sudden question out of the blue. Kelly entered into the room taking her seat next to Jill again. 'Yeah he did a big place up the Hollywood hills I think?' Jill remembered pointing up in the air behind her pointing towards the Hollywood hills area.

'Why?' Kris asked.

'That's where we think Diane maybe holding our missing Angels.' Kelly answered. The rest of the Angels looked to each other as the notion suddenly dawned on them.

'Of course!' Julie exclaimed.

'Well I now know where Bosley and I will be heading to tomorrow.' Kelly said. 'Straight to the realty offices in that area see if his property has been bought up.'

'Play it careful Kel.' Kris warned pointing her fork towards Kelly.

'Always do.' Kelly said smiling back to Kris with a wink, pleased that they finally had a lead and what felt like a strong one as well.

'So what are the teams tomorrow?' Jill asked passing out the fortune cookies.

'You and Kris head to the shipyard,' Cate began as she caught the cookie Jill threw to her 'me and Julie will take the warehouse and of course as all ready said, Bos and Kelly to the Hollywood hills. Fortune cookies, seriously?' Cate said holding the treat between her thumb and index finger looking to Kris quizzically.

'Hey, it's our usual order and we could use all the good fortune we can get right now.' Kris reasoned. Cate tilted her head to the side shrugging her shoulders as she sighed and agreed. 'Ok so we have our teams and objectives I'd say we're ready for the day.'

'Well how about we finish this evening first.' Jill said nudging her sister's knee with her foot who, in return, smiled sticking her tongue out at her.

Sabrina looked around the room she and Tiffany were being kept in. Considering they were being held captive the room was pretty comfortable and rich.

'Well, everything is locked tight.' Tiffany said annoyed as she flopped down into the white chaise longue.

'The other's will find us Tiff, don't worry.' Sabrina reassured.

'Any thoughts on what Diane is gaining by taking us?' Tiffany asked leaning back on the chaise longue.

'You mean apart from leverage and the threat of killing us should they try to do anything Diane doesn't like?'

'Yeah apart from that.'

'The usual, it's a distraction, oldest trick in the bad guys book. Of course that won't stop the team, they'll discover a way to find us and get us out of here.' Sabrina smirked just as the door unlocked and opened Diane entering in followed by two of her heavies.

'Ladies, nice to see you're up and the clothes left out for you fit just fine.' Diane noted looking at the Angels each dressed in a pair of blue jeans, Sabrina wearing a red blouse and Tiffany a blue blouse her signature look of the collar turned up. Both Angels looked on coolly at Diane, not giving away any signs of fear.

'Better to wear this than the night dress I was carried here in.' Tiffany said smiling at Diane looking at her from under her eyebrows.

'Exactly.' Diane agreed smiling sickeningly at the Angels. 'Well, I just wanted to come in and see that you both are comfortable.' Diane began to turn back to the bedroom door to leave when she spun around to the Angels again smiling. 'Oh, I should be seeing some of your fellow Angels tomorrow, any messages for them?' Diane asked as she leaned against the open door her hand on the doorknob.

'How about you just leave them alone.' Sabrina threatened moving towards Diane anger starting to rise through her.

'Now Sabrina where's the fun in that?' Diane asked, laughter in her tone. Sabrina began to move closer towards Diane when Tiffany stood up getting between the pair of them stopping Sabrina from doing anything foolish.

'Just tell our friends we'll see them soon.' Tiffany said standing in front of Sabrina.

'Oh that you will Tiffany, that you will. Who knows maybe I'll bring another Angel home to join you. Good night Angels.' Diane sweetly smiled blowing the Angels a kiss as she left the room laughing, the door being locked after her. Sabrina and Tiffany looked to one another as they heard Diane laughing all the way down the hall.

The following morning Cate and Kelly were the first to rise in the Munroe household, Kelly went to the bathroom first to get showered and dressed whilst Cate made a start on breakfast for everyone. The smell of the fried bacon and eggs lifted through the air drawing Kris, Jill and Julie from their beds, as they started to enter into the main room Cate began to cook up pancakes as well.

'I'd almost forgotten how good your cooking was Cate.' Jill said as she took the jug of orange juice Cate had all ready set out on the kitchen bar.

'It hasn't been that long since I last cooked for y'all Jill.' Cate said as she flipped pancakes.

'Bathroom's free!' Kelly called out as she entered into the bustling main room.

'Great, take over for me?' Cate asked Kelly as she came into the kitchen area.

'Aren't you going to eat?' Julie asked as Kelly happily took over from her sister.

'I ate as I cooked.' Cate smiled moving swiftly past everyone to the bathroom. Within a couple of hours all the Angels were washed, fed and dressed. Bosley had arrived to go with Kelly to the Hollywood hills.

'All right, so everyone knows where they're going and who with.' Bosley said as they all walked out to their respective cars. 'Make sure we all keep in touch, phone in, in an hour and every hour after that.'

'We will Bos, promise.' Jill said smiling squeezing Bosley's arm as she came passed him.

'Stay safe everyone.' Kelly warned as she got into Bosley's car. All driving away from the beach house each car eventually tailed off and took its desired destination. Julie and Cate were together in Cate's black Mustang on their way to the west side of town to the industrial estate where Calum has said Diane had a warehouse.

'It's always warehouses with these guys.' Julie suddenly said breaking the silence in the car. Cate smiled chuckling at Julie's comment.

'Yeah, warehouses or shipping yards at the docks, one or the other. Must be something to do with storage.' Cate suggested turning onto the busy main street road.

'Ok, so have you decided yet?' Julie asked sitting back in her seat, making herself a little more comfortable.

'About what?' Cate asked confused by the sudden question.

'Your theme music, what would it be?' Cate smiled remembering the conversation she and Julie were having the day she chased down the guy across the rooftop and through the shop window.

'Can't say I've been thinking of it since all that's happened.' Cate smiled glancing over to Julie who was looking out to the road smiling herself.

'I know but at least it will keep our minds dwelling on all of that for a moment or two.' Julie suggested.

'Well what's yours then?' Cate asked going along with the game.

'Well, it depends what kind of a mood I'm in.'

'You really have been thinking about this haven't you?'

'Only when I couldn't get to sleep. Any way, if I'm feeling kind of weird and mysterious then probably the Twilight Zone.'

'The Twilight Zone? Ok what about when you're in a bad mood?' Cate asked trying to keep a straight face.

'Jaws theme music.' Julie said straight away before both she and Cate began to laugh. 'Ok your turn.' Julie said looking to Cate.

'God, I don't know, Mission Impossible probably for just an every day theme tune I suppose.'

'And when you're in a bad mood?'

'Remember in Star Wars, the Empire had there own theme music, that would be mine or the music that followed after or whenever the Wicked Witch would appear in The Wizard of Oz. I can't believe we're discussing this.' Cate rolled her eyes laughing as she pulled onto the road leading to the industrial estate that housed Diane's warehouse. 'Ok, game face on because we're here.' Cate said sitting up in her seat a little as they looked out for the right building.

'How did Charlie find out which one is Diane's?' Julie asked aloud as she looked at each building number.

'How does Charlie find out anything?' Cate replied as she pointed towards a building at the end of the stretch of the road. 'There it is, you ready?'

'Yep, lets get on with it.' Julie said determinedly. Cate parked the car, both Angels got out of the car walking together up to the warehouse which looked deserted, in fact the whole area looked deserted Cate noticed.

'All right whos turn is it to pick the lock.' Cate asked fishing her lock picking tools from her inside jacket pocket. Julie turned to her with her own set of tools ready also, they both looked to each other. 'Fine, rock, scissors.' Cate said holding out her fist. Julie did the same, both shaking their fists three times they then showed their action.

'Paper covers rock.' Julie said smiling as Cate, mumbling, put her lock picks back in her pocket. 'You really are a terrible loser you know that.'

'Trying having three brothers who like winning everything all the time.' Cate quipped as Julie unlocked the door. Pushing the door open Julie motioned for Cate to go in first.

'After you.' Julie smiled.

'Typical.' Cate huffed leading the way in. The two slowly and quietly walked through the warehouse keeping their eyes peeled for any movement that wasn't their own. As they reached the centre of the building they found the building and its centre space to be empty, no one seemed to be there at all.

'This place seems to be as deserted as the rest of this estate.' Julie said looking around them and above them. Both Angels heard something creek above them, looking up they saw a crate hauled up above them carrying other crates, metal pipes and other pieces of equipment.

'Is it just me or is that thing moving?' Cate asked as they both kept their eyes fixed on it.

'I think its moving, look out!' Julie cried as they pushed one another away from the crate as it began to fall towards them, dust smoked off of the rope as it freely ran through the pulley system allowing what it was holding up to fall towards the two Angels. An almighty crash sounded as the wood and metal connected with the ground the Angels stayed on the ground for a few moments before getting up both lay either side of the crate.

'You ok?' Cate asked without looking at Julie picking herself up off the floor.

'Ye… hey, get off me!' Julie cried out as a large man grab a hold of her wrapping his arm around her throat lifting her up to her feet. Cate spun round about to rush to help Julie when another man swung a plank of wood into Cate's stomach then into the back of her knees causing Cate to fall back down to the ground on to her knees, the man then pulled his gun from his waist belt pointing at Cate's head cocking it as he did so.

'Cate!' Julie managed to cry before being roughly pulled back by the large man holding her choking her as he pulled her back. Cate motioned to move forward again when the click clacking of high heels came into the room followed by a voice.

'I really wouldn't do that if I were you Cate.' Diane said entering out into the room wearing a white skirt suit with red blouse and red high heels. Cate watched as Diane sauntered over to Julie. 'You wouldn't want Davis here to tighten too much and break poor Miss Rogers neck now would you? I've seen him do it and it's not a pretty sight.' Diane said in a false whisper.

'What do you want Diane?' Cate asked trying to stay calm and not lunge at Diane strangling the life out of her.

'I want you intruders off of my land.' Diane said walking towards Cate standing in front of her. 'Breaking and entering, I could have you both arrested.' Diane said whilst folding her arms across her chest, Cate in return laughed at Diane.

'Us arrested! Don't make me laugh Diane, the police would love you to call them, save them the bother of finding you themselves to throw you back in jail.'

'Yes about that.' Diane said scowling at Cate dropping her arms to her side before she quickly kicked Cate in the side of her head knocking Cate to the floor completely. Cate pushed herself up onto her hands shaking her head, trying to shake off the kick as the man beside her with his gun pulled her by her jacket collar back to her knees. Julie struggled in Davis' grip to no avail trying to get to help Cate. 'Now then, I have a game of choice for you.' Diane said as she began to pace in front of Cate. 'You can either try and save your fellow Angel here and possibly succeed and escape or die trying or, and here's the real choice in the game, there is a school bus full of school children aged I think about seven at the most, the driver and teacher, they are about three miles from here broken down waiting for assistance, which won't be coming.' Diane stood still in front of Cate again. 'The bus is rigged to explode in twenty minutes, doors locked no way for anyone to get off, so here's the choice, stay here and try to save a friend or leave and try to save twenty kids, a teacher and a bus driver. What will it be?' Diane asked smiling raising a quizzical eyebrow. Cate looked to Julie and the situation they were in, scenarios running through her mind, could she really risk all the kids lives, could she live with herself if she chose Julie over the kids or vice versa. Cate started to get to her feet never losing her eye contact with Julie. Diane waved the gunman back a little to allow Cate the room to get up. 'So, what's it to be.' Cate took a deep breath, looking to Julie with apologetic eyes.

'Go.' Julie simply said knowing what had to be done and what it could mean for her own safety. Cate began to move backwards away from Diane and Julie. Diane smiled beginning to laugh as Cate moved away, Cate stopped looking as though she might go back towards Diane and Julie again. 'Cate go!' Julie yelled. Cate locked eyes with Diane, Cate's eyes burning with anger.

'You'll pay for this.' Cate sternly and quietly said before spinning on her heel and running out of the building to her car. Starting the engine Cate put the car into drive and peeled out of the estate back onto the main road.

'Damn it!' Cate yelled banging her fist into the empty passenger seat. Picking up the mobile phone beside her she quickly but in an urgent call.

'Kelly!'

'Cate, what is it, what's wrong?' Kelly urgently said back to her sister hearing the worry in Cate's voice before Cate had even explained anything to her.

'Diane attacked me and Julie at the warehouse, she's taken Julie.'

'Where are you now?' Kelly asked taking charge.

'Heading back onto main street there's a school bus three miles down the road, it's rigged to explode in twenty minutes. I had to chose between saving the kids or saving Julie.'

'It's all right Cate, we'll get Julie back. Let's just concentrate on this school bus. Where exactly is it?' Kelly asked trying to keep calm, she could hear the road noise on the phone, Cate was travelling at high speed to get to the school bus and talk to her, not good. Cate explained where the bus should be.

'I need Bosley or Charlie to call and get the emergency services there in case this doesn't go well.' Cate explained taking a deep breath.

'All right, I'll make sure that's done, I'll call Jill and Kris as well, we'll meet you there. Cate, be careful.'

'I will, just get here quickly.' Cate pleaded before hanging up the phone and swerving to a stop in front of all the other traffic behind her causing other cars to screech to a halt some narrowly missing hitting Cate's car. 'This would be so much easier if we were allowed sirens.' Cate said to herself as she jumped out of her car heading to the bus that was a few feet away from her.

'Hey, are you crazy lady you can't do that with your car.' The school bus driver said walking over to meet Cate who was running towards the bus.

'Yeah, I really can. Look you have to listen to me, I'm a private detective and there's a bomb on your bus.' Cate explained as she showed the driver her ID.

'You really are crazy!' The driver said laughing Cate off, Cate grabbed a hold of the driver making him spin round to face her again.

'I'm not crazy and I may have just left a close friend to die to come here and help you out.' Cate explained in no mood to continue explaining anything. The bus driver looked Cate in the eye seeing for the first time that she really wasn't messing with him, this was really happening.

'All right, what can I do?'

'Where's the teacher?'

'On board with the kids.'

'Ok, let's start getting them all off of there right now and as far away as possible.' Cate directed as both she and the driver moved to the doors of the bus. Entering onto the noisy the bus the kids all seeing Cate quickly quietened down.

'Can I help you?' The teacher asked, a young woman, probably not much older than Cate herself.

'Miss Harris, we need to evacuate the bus.' The bus driver explained.

'We need to evacuate the bus? Harry, you're not making any sense.' Miss Harris said to the portly bus driver.

'Please, we really need to be getting everyone off of here.' Cate explained worrying about the time they didn't have to get off the bus and get clear.

'You'll need to explain why to me first.' Miss Harris said standing between Cate and the kids.

'You're in danger here if you stay on board.' Cate sternly said standing to her full height as much as she could in the bus, still managing to stand taller than Miss Harris.

'She's right Hayley.' Harry said quietly looking at all of the children concerned and then to their teacher.

'All right. Kids, we need to exit off of the bus, in a line, quickly and quietly. Everyone follow Harry.' The children did as they were asked straight away following their friendly bus driver of the vehicle and across the tarmac of the road to stand behind Cate's Mustang. Hayley grabbed a hold of Cate's arm as they walked behind the children. 'Tell me what's happening, right now.'

'There's a bomb on your bus, set to explode in less than ten minutes.' Cate quietly and calmly explained looking at her watch.

'My God!' Hayley exclaimed quietly so not to scare the children. 'Why would someone do that to us?'

'Because they're insane and think it's a game. Count up the kids is everyone here?' Cate ordered as they reached a position behind her car. Hayley counted up all of the children stood by them. 'Are they all here?'

'Alex.' Hayley said the colour draining from her face. 'Alex Mundy is missing. Kids where is Alex?' Hayley asked her children fear mounting in her voice.

'She wouldn't leave the bus.' One little girl answered. Cate turned looking back to the bus at the same moment as when Alex looked up and out through the bus window.

'Alex!' Hayley screamed moving to run back to the bus. Cate catching her pushed her back towards Harry who took strong hold of her.

'Wait here, I'll get her.' Cate said sprinting back to the bus. Boarding the bus Cate rushed up to the little Asian girl. 'Alex, my name's Cate, I'm going to take you off of the bus now ok.' Cate moved across the bus seat no waiting to hear an argument or protest and picked Alex up into her arms and ran off of the bus again. Running back to the Mustang and the rest of the class Cate set Alex down onto the ground so she could run the rest of the way to the waiting open arms of her teacher who scooped up the little girl sobbing into her dark hair. 'Is that everyone now?' Cate asked out of breath looking to Hayley and Harry. Hayley nodded to Cate as she turned to all of the children.

'Cate!' Cate looked up and over the rows of cars to see Kelly, Kris and Jill running towards them held up by the back up of cars hearing a clicking sound Cate turned looking back at the bus within a blink of an eye the bus exploded, the impact threw Cate back clear across the hood of her car crashing down to the tarmac road on the other side. Bits of debris from the bus lay scattered across the road, flakes of ash began to sprinkle down on top of those close to the sight of the explosion. Cate slapped her hand up onto the front wing of her car using it as leverage to pull herself back up to her feet, leaning against it she looked at the wreckage and then turned to see all of the school kids behind her all huddled together sat crying on the ground with their teacher and bus driver protecting and comforting them as best they could. In the distance Cate could hear sirens coming their way.

'Cate!' Kelly called as she threw her arms around Cate, who stumbled back against her car. 'Are you all right?' Kelly asked still with her arms wrapped around her.

'Yeah, I'm ok Kel, I'm ok.' Cate looked over Kelly's shoulder to see Jill and Kris helping out with the kids both looking up to Cate acknowledging that she was ok. 'That was a little too close.' Cate said as Kelly broke away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

'Cate Go!' Julie yelled watching as her friend stared down Diane in front of her as Davis tightened his grip again around Julie's throat lifting her slightly off the ground to make her stop squirming in his hold.

'You'll pay for this.' Julie overheard Cate saying, threatening Diane before she ran out of the building. Julie's heart sank a little as she watched her leave. She was right to make Cate leave, Julie knew that but she couldn't help but feel alone and a little scared.

'Now then.' Diane chirpily said spinning round smiling to Julie. 'Let's get going shall we.' Diane ran her hand down the side of Julie's face as she spoke. 'Davis put her in the limo. I've just recently upgraded to it.' Diane winked to Julie as Davis leading the way practically dragging Julie along with him. Davis roughly pushed Julie into the stretched black limo pushing her along the long side seats then sitting next to her, Diane followed in after them sitting on the back seat the gun toting man climbing in the other side of her. 'All right Oliver we can go, you know what route to take.' Diane ordered settling back into her seat as the car pulled out onto the road. 'If Cate's lucky she should be at the school bus by now but traffic seems a little heavy right now.' Diane smiled as she spoke looking out of the tinted windows, the kind that you could look out of but people outside couldn't see in.

'We're here ma'am.' The driver's voice came through the small intercom system. He had slowed down Julie had noticed with the rest of the traffic on the road.

'Now Julie, if you'll just look straight out of the windows in front of you.' Diane gestured to the large tinted windows, which looked out on to the opposite side of the road. 'You'll be able to see if Cate succeeds her challenge.'

'You're sick.' Julie said as she looked out the windows. She moved forward slightly as she saw Cate moving towards the bus with its driver.

'Well she got here in time.' Diane said as she began to fumble with the side compartment by her passenger door. Julie flicked her view from Cate to Diane, she watched as Diane removed a small plastic box shaped item from it. 'How long should I give her?' Diane asked the occupants of the limo, her men chuckled as Julie scowled. Diane extended the aerial of what Julie realised was a detonation device. Julie turned her attention back to Cate watching as she exited the bus with the children, teacher and bus driver.

'Come on Cate get out of there.' Julie whispered willing Cate on.

'Now seems like a good time.' Diane said holding up the device. Julie looked back to the scene all the kids were behind Cate's car with their teacher and bus driver but she couldn't see Cate, where was she? Julie scoured the scene back to the bus where she watched in horror as Cate boarded the bus again. Diane lifted her hand holding the device readying herself to press the button.

'No!' Julie pounced on Diane struggling for the device knocking it back out of Diane's hand, the two women scuffled in the enclosed space which was soon halted when Davis grabbed Julie roughly off of Diane and threw her down the centre of the limos narrow body line, as Julie tried to get back up to attack Diane again Davis lifted his leg and kicked Julie square on in the chest knocking her back down again hard he then dragged Julie up by her jackets collar.

'That's enough Davis.' Diane ordered as Julie watched her push the button.

'No!' Julie screamed quickly turning to the bus hearing it explode, she turned to look towards Cate's car seeing Cate go flying across its hood down to the ground on the other side. Julie tried to break away from Davis to again attack Diane but was rewarded for it by being punched in the face by Davis knocking her out cold everything went black.

* * *

'Ok, tip your head back and look up for me.' The paramedic asked Cate who was sat on the back of the ambulance entrance way. The paramedic held a small plastic bottle filled with fluid above Cate's eyes allowing a couple of droplets to fall into each eye. 'Ok all done. You were damned lucky you weren't hit by any of the shrapnel from that bus.' The paramedic said to Cate who simply smiled at the paramedic who cleared his throat and continued looking Cate over making sure she didn't have any further injuries.

'Everything ok here?' Kris asked standing to the side of the paramedic checking over Cate.

'Everything looks just fine.' The paramedic replied handing Cate the small bottle of eye drops. 'Here take these with you they'll help wash out any further ash and grit in your eyes.' The paramedic smiled to Cate as she got up from where she sat.

'Thank you.' Cate quietly said to him as she passed him, Kris smiled thanking him also as she followed after Cate who walked back to her car still parked where she left it in the middle of the road.

'You can take your car when you're ready ma'am.' A police officer said turning away from Cate's car. Cate nodded to him as she surveyed the damage done to her car.

'It can be re-sprayed, scratches and dings taken out.' Kris said stood just behind Cate's shoulder.

'I only just had the last lot taken out.' Cate sighed.

'Come on I'll drive you back to the office.' Kris offered walking round to the driver's side of the car.

'Where are Kelly and Jill?' Cate asked not moving from where she stood.

'They're finishing up with the police over there.' Kris answered pointing over her shoulder to the officers and their sisters. 'Kelly asked me to go back with you.' Cate nodded still looking at her car. 'Is that ok?' Kris asked looking at Cate with concern. 'Cate?' Cate looked over to Kris blankly.

'Yeah, let's go.' Cate said giving Kris a small smile opening the passenger door. Kris watched Cate as she got into the car then turned to look over her shoulder towards Kelly and Jill. Kelly looked to Kris at the same time locking eyes with one another Kelly nodded to Kris acknowledging that they were leaving. Kris climbed into the driver's seat, switching on the engine she drove back to Charlie's; the Angels were silent for the entire journey.

Arriving at the mansion Cate and Kris exited the car and entered into their make shift office.

'I think I'm going to wash up, grab a shower.' Cate said walking straight to the staircase and going upstairs. Kris watched Cate go trying to figure out what she could say or do to help her friend. Kris went through to the office to call Charlie and give him the latest news.

'Hi Charlie it's Kris.'

'Kris, how's everything going?' Charlie asked, Kris could hear the concern in his voice.

'Not great Charlie.' Kris honestly admitted sinking down into the long red sofa.

'How's Cate holding up?'

'The best way she knows how.'

'She's not talking then.'

'No, just keeping it all locked away just like her sister.'

'Give her a little time Kris.'

'We just don't have that luxury Charlie.' Kris worried said leaning back in the sofa.

'I know but Cate will pull herself together, she always does.' Charlie said offering as much support as he could from the other end of the phone.

'I know she does Charlie but I know Cate well enough now that I just know she's beating herself up about Julie being taken.'

'What else could she have done Kris?'

'I know Charlie, we all would have done the same thing, we would but it still doesn't make it any easier for us.' Kris sighed.

'Just be there for her Kris, that's all any of can do right now and find our missing Angels.'

'Right Charlie.' Kris agreed before changing the subject slightly. 'Jill said Bosley would call you with a complete update once they're finished with the police and the two crime scenes.'

'All right Angel, I'll wait to hear from him then. Stay strong Angel, you're needed now more than ever to take point with Cate.'

'She has Kelly Charlie.'

'True but it's easier to explain things to a friend sometimes more than a sister.' Kris nodded to this, Charlie was right, of course he was. Realising Charlie couldn't see her nod her head to his advice Kris spoke up.

'You're right Charlie. Cate said she was going to wash up I'll talk to her after that.' Kris decided aloud to Charlie and herself.

'Try the gym Angel, I'll think you'll find Cate there rather than having gone straight to the shower.' Charlie said in a light knowing tone. 'Goodbye Angel.'

'Bye Charlie.' Kris smiled hanging up the phone; Charlie always had the right words at the right time to make things seem better than they actually were. Kris got up from the sofa and headed for the gym, Charlie had everything in his mansion. Walking up to the doors to the gym Kris could hear the punch bag getting a work out, opening the door and walking in Kris watched as Cate let loose on the hanging punch bag. As much as it hurt Kris to watch Cate let out so much frustration, hurt and anger on the inanimate bag she was at least pleased that she wasn't being so vicious to another human being.

Cate saw nothing but images of the last few hours' flash before her as she struck out at the punch bag, the one image however that really stuck with her was Diane's laughing face. Cate punched and punched the bag until she could strike no longer through shear exhaustion. Cate grabbed the bag for support, practically hugging it then slid down to the padded floor below her breathing hard. Kris took a small towel from the table to the side of her as she walked slowly towards Cate handing the towel to her over her shoulder as she neared her.

'Thanks.' Cate said as she caught her breath taking the towel from Kris who sat in front of her crossing her legs as she did.

'I thought you were about to punch clear through the bag.' Kris said trying to lighten the mood.

'Not quite.' Cate said looking up to the bag. 'But close.'

'It wasn't your fault Cate, we all would have made the same decision.' Kris determined said.

'Doesn't make it any easier though Kris.'

'I know but it's true, don't go beating yourself up over it.' Kris half smiled. 'We'll get them back and Julie's tough, she'll be ok.'

'That's what worries me.' Cate said wiping her face with the towel before taking the padded fingerless training gloves off her hands and drying them on the towel also.

'What do you mean?'

'Julie's just like me, back me into a corner and I'll lash out, Julie's just the same and Diane and her men aren't afraid to respond to that.' Cate said rubbing her cheekbone where Diane had kicked her earlier a small amount of bruising beginning to appear.

'She'll be ok Cate, she will.' Kris reassured gripping Cate's arm tightly looking Cate straight in the eye.

'She'd better be, they'd all better be.' Cate mused as she used the towel to wipe away the sweat that was starting to run down the top of her back. 'Ow.' Cate said annoyed, bringing the towel around to her face she saw a small amount of blood on the white threads.

'What's wrong, is that blood?' Kris said tipping the towel in Cate's hand so she could see properly.

'Certainly looks like it.' Cate said placing her hand under shirts collar to the area where the blood seemed to have come from, removing her hand again she saw blood again.

'Let me take a look.' Kris said moving around behind Cate who unfastened her shirt so Kris could see what was wrong properly. Kris looked over Cate's shoulder blade seeing straight away the cause of the blood.

'Looks like that flight you took across your car to the road caused some damage after all.' Kris said lightly touching the wound, Cate shifting every now and then when what Kris was doing stung. 'It's not too bad or deep, just minor cuts and grazing. Come on let's get this cleaned up.' Kris said as she stood up Cate following as they left the gym heading toward the kitchen. Cate sat herself up onto one of the kitchen stools as Kris took the first aid kit down from one of the cabinets. Cate laid her shirt and small towel from the gym across the counter as Kris ran water into a bowl to clean Cate's wound. 'How are your eyes?' Kris asked as she carried round the bowl of water.

'They're fine, just got some ash and grit or whatever in them from the explosion. I've got those eye drops from the paramedic, they'll be fine.' Cate smiled as Kris soaked a clean cloth into the bowl.

'Anything else hurt?' Kris asked as she gently cleaned the wound.

'Only that so far, ow.' Cate grimaced.

'Sorry. If you think this hurts wait until I use the antiseptic solution.'

'Great.' Cate grumbled.

'Kris, Cate, where are you guys?' Jill called from the entrance hall.

'In the kitchen Jill!' Kris called back.

'Kelly's going to freak.' Cate quietly said to Kris as she opened the antiseptic bottle.

'She'll be fine, it's not that bad.' Kris quietly said back as she applied the antiseptic to the graze causing Cate to yell out cursing.

'Air's kind of blue in here.' Jill quipped quickly coming through to the kitchen followed by a hurrying Kelly.

'What's going on?' Kelly asked looking over Cate's shoulder blade.

'My shoulder got a little scuffed up is all.' Cate said through gritted teeth as Kris continued to treat the wound. 'Are you done yet?' Cate asked trying to turn round to see Kris.

'If you would stop fidgeting I'd be done all ready.' Kris nagged. Kelly took gauze dressing from the first aid kit and tape taking over from Kris as she moved out of the way to clean out the bowl and put away the first aid kit.

'Everything clear with the police?' Cate asked as Kelly smoothed the tape over the dressing.

'Yeah, everything's sorted, Bos has gone through to phone Charlie.' Jill explained sitting on another kitchen stool opposite Cate. 'You ok?' She asked looking straight at Cate from under her eyebrows.

'I'm fine.' Cate said as she put her shirt back on again. 'I think I'll go and have that shower now.' Cate said avoiding the older sister looks she was getting from Jill and Kelly.

'We just dressed your shoulder.' Kelly said exasperated.

'Then I'll dress it again.' Cate said as she left the room. Kelly huffed as she stormed out of the kitchen towards the bar and make shift office.

'Are we like that?' Jill asked Kris as they watched the other two sisters of the team walk away from each other.

'Cate's angry with herself and Kelly's scared and worried, with those two that's never a good mix.' Kris explained standing by the side of her sister.

'Yeah, I get that but are we like that?' Jill asked again nudging her sister who turned to Jill smiling and walked out of the kitchen after Kelly to the bar. 'Hey! Are we?' Jill called out chasing after her.

* * *

Tiffany and Sabrina sat on what was now Tiffany's bed in their room playing cards to pass the time until they were either saved or, they didn't like to think of the alternative. Suddenly the door unlocked and opened. Davis entered in carrying Julie, both Sabrina and Tiffany stood moving aside. Davis tossed Julie down onto the vacant bed in the room sneered at the Angels and then walked out locking the door after him. Tiffany and Sabrina rushed to Julie finding her unconscious with a badly bruised cheekbone with a still bleeding cut on it also.

'She's alive, just out cold.' Sabrina said after finding a strong pulse and hearing good breath sounds. Tiffany walked through to their en-suite bathroom taking a washcloth and soaking it in water to clean Julie's cut face. As Tiffany began to clean the cut on Julie's face, Julie began to come too. Not knowing where she was Julie swatted at Tiffany's hand ready to attack.

'Whoa Julie! It's ok, you're safe.' Sabrina said quickly grabbing Julie's hands from attacking.

'What, Bri, Tiff? Oh my head.' Julie said placing her hand to her head after moving too quickly.

'You're ok.' Tiffany said helping Julie sit up.

'What happened Julie?' Sabrina asked handing Julie a glass of water.

'Diane attacked Cate and me at her warehouse. Oh my God Cate!' Julie exclaimed.

'What about Cate Julie?' Tiffany asked worried.

'Diane set a bomb on a school bus, Cate went to save the kids, the bus exploded and I saw Cate get thrown across her car by the impact. What if she's hurt or…' Julie began to panic as Tiffany and Sabrina did their best to restrain her.

'I'm sure Cate's fine Julie.' Tiffany reassured, Sabrina smiling and agreeing brushed Julie's hair away from the right side of her face hooking it behind Julie's ear.

'Cate's tough Julie, she's fine, no worries there. She'll be up and kicking ass in no time.' Sabrina smirked imagining Cate pummeling Diane and her men. 'I promise she'll be fine.' Sabrina assured cupping Julie's face in her hand.

'How can you be so sure Bri, we don't know what's going on out there.'

'Well why don't you explain how you got here and the exploding bus because I don't know about you Bri but that's confused me a little.' Tiffany said looking between her fellow two Angels. Julie took a sip of water and began to explain what had happened as Sabrina and Tiffany listened.

* * *

'Cate, is it all right for me to come in?' Kelly asked through the bedroom door to which Cate was on the other side of.

'Sure Kel, door's open.' Cate called back. Kelly opened the door entering in to the room finding her sister sat at the dressing table dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a red fitted western styled shirt, towel drying her still damp, just washed hair.

'How you doing?' Kelly asked as she sat on the edge of the bed behind Cate.

'I'm doing fine Kelly.' Cate answered turning herself on the cushion seat to face Kelly. Kelly looked at her sister quizzically.

'Really?' She asked.

'You know if you don't like the answer I give, why even ask.' Cate asked dropping her hands, towel draped in them, to her lap. The sisters looked at one another in silence for a few moments when Cate sighed and spoke again. 'I'm sorry I'm not angry with you, really I'm not.'

'Who are you angry with then?' Kelly asked crossing her legs up on the bed.

'Myself, Diane, myself mostly.' Cate explained returning to drying her hair.

'It wasn't your fault Cate.' Kelly sternly said, Cate simply rolled her eyes. 'It wasn't.' Kelly enforced sitting forward towards Cate.

'I know that I really do but logic doesn't stop my feelings.' Cate angrily said throwing the towel down to the floor.

'You're worried that Julie will get herself hurt.'

'You've been speaking to Kris.' Cate said giving her sister a slight smile. 'It's not so much that I'm worried other than I know she'll get herself hurt, you know that too.' Cate said as she got up and sat beside her Kelly.

'Julie's like us in many ways kiddo, she's been brought up to defend herself at pretty much any cost, but she's learned a lot too recently with all of us. Julie will be ok, they all will be.' Kelly reassured Cate as she put her arm around her pulling Cate closer to her.

'Are Kris and Jill still here?' Cate asked after a few moments silence.

'They left about an hour ago now, back to the beach house.'

'You think it's wise for them to be there alone?' Cate asked as she moved back to the seat in front of the dressing table picking up a long comb and combing through her hair.

'They both prefer being near the open air and the beach.'

'And they thought we could use the space.' Cate grinned into the mirror looking at Kelly.

'That may have had something to do with it.' Kelly smiled back. 'Mostly I think they just wanted to get back to the beach house, their sanctuary.' A sudden knock at the door interrupted the two sisters.

'Excuse me ladies, there is a call for you downstairs in the office.' Theresa the housemaid said as she stepped part way into the room before smiling after giving her message and then leaving again. Kelly and Cate looked to one another baffled, wondering whom it could be calling them at Charlie's. Getting to their feet they made their way downstairs to the bar/ office. Kelly hit the speaker button so they could both hear and speak.

'Hello? This is Kelly Garrett.' Kelly spoke up in her business telephone voice.

'Kelly, it's always lovely to hear your voice!' Diane's voice came through the speaker box Kelly watched Cate's reaction as she walked up to the speaker box, her breathing had become heavier and her eyes blazed with anger.

'What can I do for you Diane?' Kelly asked placing a hand on Cate's forearm trying to calm her.

'You know Kelly my thug of a henchman Davis here has a thing about smoking his food, it's very strange.' Diane began talking, confusing the two Angels who listened looking at each other asking without words what the hell is this crazy woman going on about. 'Anyway it got me to thinking, smoking.'

'A nasty habit Diane, I wouldn't advise you start that.' Kelly played along.

'Oh no Kelly darling, I don't mean to start that filthy habit but smoking things sounds like fun and I thought I'd give it a try but the question is what to smoke and of course the answer came over me like a wave.' The two sisters looked to one another in horror as they realised what Diane was getting at.

'Why are you doing this Diane?' Kelly asked as Cate ran out of the room to pick up another phone to dial out.

'You know why Kelly.' Kelly spun round when she heard the doorbell ring. 'Sounds like the bearer of bad news has arrived.' Diane's cheery voice sang through the air. 'You know they say that revenge is a dish best served cold, I disagree, goodbye Angel.' Diane laughed as she disconnected the call, Kelly cried out in aggravation knocking papers and files flying to the floor.

'There's no answer at Jill and Kris's in fact the line's not even ringing.' Cate said as she tossed Kelly's jacket to her having all ready put on her own jacket. 'We need to get there now.' Cate said in urgency.

'Miss Garrett, there's a police officer here to speak with you and Miss Fox.' Theresa, the housemaid announced as she came into the office. The two Angels stopped in their tracks as the officer entered in.

'Ladies, I'm Officer Martin, I've been asked by my captain to drop off these reports to you.' The young officer explained as he held out the files. Cate huffed as she sprinted past the officer.

'Thank you officer, if you will just leave them on the table there we'll get to them and thank your captain for us also.' Kelly called back as she chased after Cate who was all ready out the front door and starting up her car. Kelly jumped into the passenger seat as Cate put her foot down, wheels spinning as she raced out of the drive.

'Did you tell the cop about Jill and Kris's?' Cate asked as she darted through traffic.

'No, we don't know for certain that Diane has done what we think she might have.' Kelly answered finally buckling her seatbelt. 'Let's just hope she's playing us and that they're ok.' Kelly hoped.

'Try phoning them again.' Cate suggested as she took a tight corner. Kelly picked up the phone asking the mobile operator to make the call, moments later she hung up the phone again.

'No luck, the operator said the phone must be disconnected or there's a fault on the line.' Kelly explained watching the road rush by them as Cate sped to the beach house.

'Kelly look.' Cate pointed to smoke rising from the very destination they were headed to.

'Put your foot down harder.' Kelly ordered in a low determined tone, Cate did as she was asked without comment. Stopping at a safe distance from the beach house Kelly and Cate ran to the house where flames were bursting through windows. Running around the outside of the house the sisters looked for their friends but couldn't find them. Onlookers who knew the Munroe sisters had not seen them exit either, and then Cate heard it, a cry for help.

'Jill.' She said turning to the beach house.

'The fire departments on its way.' Kelly said running up to Cate's side.

'They don't have the time Kelly.' Cate said moving towards the house when Kelly pulled her back.

'Cate no, you don't do this, not alone.' Cate nodded to her older sister as they both went to the house yelling their friend's names. Moving to the far side of the house, which they knew, would be Jill's bedroom they found a point of entrance, if they could find something to break through the wall.

'The axe.' Kelly suddenly remembered. 'The one Kris keeps under the house for fire wood.' Cate darted away to find it as Kelly tried to hear further signs from her friends that they were alive.

'Kelly, move.' Cate called as she swung the axe wide to her side bringing it forcefully into the beach house wall. The fire having weakened it all ready and the house' main structure being of wood the outer wall gave in after several good hits. Pushing their way through, Kelly and Cate entered into the roaring inferno, smoke billowed all around them making visibility terrible, they could barely see each other let alone Kris or Jill. They got down as close to the floor as possible crawling through Jill's room which led to the hallway with the bathroom just off to its right hand side. Opening the bedroom door, Kelly and Cate could see the damage the fire had caused with sections of the roof having caved in and furniture up in flames. Kelly stumbled moving forward, looking down she saw something that had caused her trip, lowering down she found it was Kris. Kelly could see no visible burns or any other injury.

'Cate, I've found Kris!' Kelly shouted out beginning to cough herself now from all of the smoke. Cate knelt beside Kelly looking over Kris. 'She must have been keeping close to the ground because of the smoke but just couldn't make to Jill before the smoke inhalation took over.' Cate nodded her head in agreement.

'Think you can manage to get Kris out alone; I'm going to find Jill. I know I heard her call out.' Kelly looked to her little sister, scared, she could handle Kris no problem, but the fire, Kelly could lose both Cate and Jill here today.

'Go.' Kelly stated. Cate moved past Kelly calling out for Jill as she did. A sudden burst of flames from the living room knocked Cate back into the wall; luckily the flames hadn't touched her, just the force and the fright of it knocking her around.

'Help!' Cate heard Jill call before more coughing and spluttering caused her to stop.

'Hold on Jill, I'm coming!' Cate called out following where she heard the voice come from. Cate forced her way into Kris's room pushing as much burning embers away from the door as she could with her feet or other pieces of furniture she could find to help. Cate got into the room just as the fire began to enter in also weakening the room structure. Scouring the room Cate eventually found Jill lying on the floor by the side of the bed, like Kris the smoke had over powered Jill who was now unconscious. With no time to lose Cate dragged Jill up so that she had Jill resting across her back her arms around Cate's neck. Cate made her way to the bedroom door just as the roof gave way, burning wooden struts falling across the doorway.

'Terrific.' Cate said wondering how the hell she was going to get them out of this one. Cate looked around the room, seeing the window she decided it may not be the safest way with an unconscious friend in your arms but it was the only way out. Placing Jill down on the floor gently Cate grabbed the bedside lamp and used it to smash through the glass window. Doing her best to break away all the sharp edges Cate then grabbed the sheets and duvet from the bed throwing it all across the window opening praying that none of it would catch fire until after they had escaped. Once that was done Cate picked up Jill again pulling her over to the window, the smoke began to thicken as she lifted Jill up to the window, starting to thread Jill through Cate was startled when someone grabbed Jill from the other side of the window and pulled her out. Cate began to climb out herself also; large gloved helping hands grabbed her also pulling her through and away to safety. Cate looked up to her rescuer as she was dragged from the burning beach house, the fire department. Cate had never been so pleased to see them. The fireman set Cate down on the sand of the beach close to Jill and the paramedics who was also close by.

'You'll be safe here.' He said before rushing back to the rest of his crew. Cate watched him run back as she began coughing hard as she breathed in the fresh sea air.

'Are you all right?' Kelly asked as she rushed from Kris and Jill to her sister. Cate nodded to Kelly as she continued to cough the smoke away from her lungs pointing towards the ambulances and the Munroe sisters, grabbing Kelly's arm Cate got up and walked with Kelly over to their friends.

'How are they both?' Cate asked the paramedics hoarsely as they helped Kris and Jill.

'They're both very lucky to be alive.' The female paramedic answered listening to Kris's breath sounds. 'You'd better take a seat as well.' She said to Cate pointing to inside the ambulance. Cate waved off the paramedic.

'I'm fine just help them.' Cate managed to say before another coughing fit.

'Of course you are.' The paramedic said sarcastically. Cate smiled at the paramedic and took a seat where she was handed an oxygen mask. 'Just breathe.' Cate was instructed.

'I'll go with Jill, you stay there and come in with Kris.' Kelly ordered before dashing into the second ambulance with Jill. The stretcher carrying Kris was lifted into the ambulance with Cate still sat to the side of her.

'Is she going to wake up soon?' Cate asked moving the oxygen mask so she could speak.

'I would hope so.' The paramedic said smiling hopefully. 'Both of your friends have strong vitals, they're going to be ok with some rest and a little help at the hospital.'

Within moments the ambulances arrived at the hospital Jill had come round all ready on the way in and was sat up calling for information on Kris, who was still unconscious when brought in after her big sister. Cate and Kelly stood back as the doctors took care of their friends.

'And then there were two.' Kelly quietly said as she watched her friends being wheeled away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

Cate and Kelly sat in the couch in Kris and Jill's private hospital room watching over their friends as they slept. Kris had woken once she was brought into the hospital. Both the Munroe sisters were going to be fine with rest they were very lucky. Cate stretched in her seat next to Kelly who sat reading a magazine.

'Why don't you get some sleep?' Kelly asked putting her magazine down in her lap brushing her sisters hair over her shoulder tucking it behind Cate's ear. Cate looked to her sister smiling.

'Well I suppose we have had a pretty active day, I mean I did get blown up today.'

'Yeah, don't remind me.' Kelly said resting her hand on the back of Cate's neck recalling the image of Cate being thrown across the hood of her car by the force of the explosion. 'That really was a little too close for comfort.' Cate leaned forward rubbing her tired eyes listening to her sister as Kelly's hand slid down Cate's back, rubbing it soothingly. Taking a cushion from the side of her Kelly leant it against her legs. 'Come on, lay down and get some sleep.' Kelly beckoned Cate down to the cushion, looking to her sister Cate smiled appreciatively and put her head down on the cushion bringing her legs tucked up on to the couch behind her. Within moments Cate was fast asleep with Kelly's right arm draped across her as she continued to read her magazine. An hour passed when Bosley walked into the room carrying files under his left arm, seeing Kelly sat up still awake and the rest of the Angels asleep he smiled knowingly as he sat down in the armchair to the side of Kelly.

'Watching over your pack?' He asked as he placed the files down on the coffee table in front of them. Kelly smiled to Bosley chuckling lightly.

'It's what I'm best at.' She replied tossing her magazine down onto the table.

'How are they?' Bosley asked looking back to the Munroe sisters.

'They're going to be fine, they just need to rest. They were very lucky.'

'They were lucky you and Cate got to them in time. The house is a wreck, but Charlie's stepping in and will have it repaired and re-built.' Bosley smiled.

'Of course he will.'

'How's Cate holding up?'

'The best way she knows how, she's angry but she's doing ok. Honestly Bos when that bus exploded.' Kelly began to say when Bosley interrupted her.

'I know honey; it scared the hell out of all of us. Diane called the pair of you again at Charlie's though; I thought she wasn't going to be calling anymore.'

'I guess she likes to torture us too much not to call and hear our fear and panic. Are those the files the police officer left for us?' Kelly asked nodding to the files. Bosley picked them up handing them to Kelly.

'They are and they're pretty interesting.' Kelly opened the files as Bosley spoke. 'They're reports of activity in Roth's Hollywood hills mansion and also the visitors log to Calum McKee.'

'Visitors log? But he's meant to be in solitary with no visitors.' Kelly questioned reading through the log.

'Exactly and he is this is the log for up until he was put into solitary.' Reading through the list Kelly could see hers and Cate's names were the last on the list. 'There's a name that keeps appearing on the list one visit a month every month for the past few that Calum has been there. Evan Kreeg.' Bosley explained, Kelly looked to Bosley blankly not knowing the name.

'Who is he Bos?'

'Wish I knew, but I bet Diane does. His visits started just after Diane took her little vacation and ended it would seem when she returned.'

'You think this Kreeg guy was setting up information with Calum to lure us into a trap.'

'Yeah I do.' Kelly sighed as she let the information sink in. 'Hey, why don't you get some rest yourself? You look exhausted Kelly.'

'I am but it's my turn to look after everyone.' Kelly smiled warmly to Bosley. Bosley looked deeply into Kelly's eyes he knew there would be no changing her mind, she was staying and probably staying awake until the others were awake and ok.

'All right well, I have to get back to Charlie.' Bosley started to get up to leave the room.

'What about this information on Roth's mansion?'

'It's all pretty self explanatory Kelly, there is definitely someone staying there with several house guests but we can't find any information on who.'

'Something to check out then.' Kelly thought out loud.

'Yeah, be careful though, very careful.' Bosley warned turning to look at Kelly. 'I mean it Kelly, nothing reckless things are getting too close for comfort.' Bosley sternly warned.

'Don't worry Bos, we'll be fine.' Kelly said smiling reassuringly to Bosley then looking down to Cate who still slept whilst Bosley slipped out of the room. Kelly continued to read through the files as the rest of the room slept.

'What ya reading?' Jill's croaky voice asked from her hospital bed. Kelly looked up a little surprised that she was awake, carefully maneuvering herself to get up without disturbing her sister too much Kelly moved over to Jill. 'Don't worry it'll take a lot more to wake her.' Jill giggled before lightly coughing.

Kelly looked back to Cate as she sat beside Jill facing her.

'How are you feeling?' Kelly asked placing a hand on Jill's knee.

'Bit of a sore throat otherwise fine, a little tired maybe, is Kris ok?' Jill asked looking over to her sister who lay in the bed next to her.

'She's not woken since coming into the room but the doctor tells us that you are both going to be fine.' Kelly smiled following Jill's gaze to Kris who slept peacefully curled facing towards Jill.

'So what were you reading?' Jill asked getting back to the first subject.

'Some files a police officer dropped at Charlie's place before we came to you and Kris. One is the visitors log for Calum and the other is a report on Roth's home is the Hollywood hills, there are people there.'

'So when do we leave?' Jill asked.

'You're not going anywhere.' Kelly firmly said to Jill. 'I mean it Jill not until you both get the all clear from the doctor.' Jill looked at Kelly about to argue when she saw the look in Kelly's eyes that told her not to argue with her on the subject.

'When are the pair of you leaving?' Jill asked looking towards Cate.

'Tomorrow, we're not doing any more today.'

'What time is it now?' Looking at her watch Kelly surprised herself at the time.

'It's just after nine.' Kelly answered looking out the window to the night skies.

'Maybe you two should get home then get some proper sleep in a bed not here on the couch or armchair.' Jill grinned to Kelly.

'There's police guard outside your room.' Kelly said as she stood up from Jill's bed. 'Charlie's getting more and more nervous with Diane's capability at getting so close to us.' Jill Nodded her head slowly as she understood Charlie's fear, today was far too close for all of them. Kelly turned to go and wake Cate when Jill stopped her.

'Kel.' Kelly walked up to Jill's side tilting her head to one side. Grabbing her arms Jill pulled Kelly down into a tight hug. 'Thank you.'

'Thank you, for what?' Kelly asked into Jill's ear still held her tight embrace.

'For saving mine and Kris's lives.' Jill said back, Kelly chuckled lightly pulling away from Jill.

'We're family Jill it's what we do.' Kelly smiled brushing Jill's hair over her shoulder. Standing again Kelly kissed Jill on the forehead before walking back over to Cate shaking her shoulder gently to wake her. 'Come sleepy head, time to go home.' Kelly smiled down to her little sister as she slowly woke up.

'How long have I been asleep?' Cate asked sitting up in the couch.

'Not nearly long enough.' Jill said smiling from her bed. Cate looked to Jill smiling happy to see her friend awake and talking. 'Go home and get some sleep.' Jill smirked winking at Cate as Kelly dragged her up off the couch.

'Good to see you awake Munroe.' Cate smiled back.

'Good to be awake Fox, Kelly, don't do anything stupid tomorrow.' Jill narrowed her eyes talking to her friend.

'We'll be fine Jill, we'll see you both tomorrow, relax, get some sleep we'll see you then.' Kelly smiled to Jill pushing Cate out of the room who was trying to understand what was going on. 'Good night Jill.' Kelly waved as she left the room the door slowly closing behind her. Jill snuggled back down into her bed thinking about what trouble may yet come their way and what reckless thing Kelly would do. Sighing Jill rolled onto her side so that she was facing her younger sister; Kris still slept peacefully, Jill stared at her for several minutes the thought crossing her mind about how close she came to losing Kris again and how close she came to losing her own life if it wasn't for Kelly and Cate, Jill pushed the thoughts aside to just be thankful that they were both in a safe place and alive, taking a deep breath Jill slowly exhaled closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep again.

'What was Jill talking about?' Cate asked as she and Kelly stepped into the elevator.

'The files that were dropped off to us by that police officer, one of them showed that Roth's place is occupied by someone.'

'Ok and the other file what did that say?' Cate asked leaning against the back wall of the elevator crossing her arms across her chest.

'The other showed that Calum was having visits from someone named Kreeg every month since Diane disappeared until she returned.' Kelly explained with her back to Cate watching the floor numbers blink as they went down to the car park.

'So it looks as though Kreeg had been feeding him information.' Cate surmised.

'That's what Bos and I think yeah. With Calum all ready being connected to Diane I think it was another way of setting us up.' Kelly continued explaining as the elevator doors opened and they exited out to the car park.

'So you want to pay Calum a visit tomorrow?' Cate asked all ready knowing the answer as they walked over to Kelly's car that Bosley had sent over for them earlier. Kelly looked up to her sister a dark look in her eyes that made Cate nervous.

'Yeah, yeah I do.' Kelly answered unlocking the car and getting in, unlocking the passenger door for Cate. Cate let out the breath she had been holding before she got into the car, Kelly was pissed and someone was going to pay.

* * *

Diane breezed into the Angels room striding up and down in front of their beds.

'You know you Angels have an annoying habit of survival. No matter how hard I try to kill you all, you keep on surviving. Whether its bullets, bombs or fires you keep on living!' Diane snapped frustrated as the Angels watched her as she seemed to unravel, they looked to one another with confused nervous looks as Diane continued to rage on. 'I really must learn to stop calling ahead to Caitlin and her annoying sister, they spoil all my plans.'

'It's what they're good at.' Julie piped up from where she sat in a small luxury white armchair by the end of Sabrina's bed. Diane swung round to Julie her eyes blazing with fury as she backhanded Julie across the face. Expecting the hit Julie went with it the force knocking her view away from Diane who composed herself before turning and pointing at Julie who was loosening her jaw after the hit.

'And for that very reason Miss Rogers you are coming with me tomorrow. Kreeg!' Diane called still locking eyes with Julie, Kreeg entered into the room. 'Take Miss Rogers here to a private room, she'll be coming with us tomorrow.' Kreeg nodded his head and called Davis in to the room, Davis stomped over to Julie and roughly dragged her up out of her seat; Sabrina and Tiffany made a move to stop them when Kreeg quickly drew his gun stopping them both.

'It's all right Tiff, Bri, just let them take me no point in us all getting killed right.' Julie said to the other two Angels half smiling to them.

'Who said anything about killing?' Diane taunted. 'At least not tonight anyway Angels, if you're lucky you'll be found tomorrow alive and well.' Diane began to laugh as she and Kreeg walked out of the room after Davis who was dragging a struggling Julie out of the room. Locking the door again after them Sabrina and Tiffany turned to one another.

'What do you think she meant by that?' Tiffany asked.

'More to the point Tiff what has she just tried on the others now?' With no answers at all between the two of them Sabrina and Tiffany spent the rest of the night awake talking things through trying to devise a plan of escape.

* * *

The morning found Cate and Kelly in Kelly's car driving to the jailhouse to see Calum McKee again. The car was silent as she drove apart from Cate coughing every now and then on their way. Kelly was still brooding from the day before discovering that Calum may have very well set them up to fall.

'You're not going to do anything stupid are you?' Cate asked in a husky voice. Kelly didn't answer straight away as she kept her eyes on the road. 'Kelly.' Cate nudged. Kelly looked over to Cate seeing the look of concern in her eyes.

'What would you call stupid?' Kelly asked turning her attention back to the road.

'Um, going all out crazy in the interview room with Calum and beating him three ways from Sunday.' Cate answered looking at her older sister still.

'Well I'll try not to do that.' Kelly smiled still watching the road as she pulled into the Jailhouse' car park. Getting out of the car the two sisters walked side by side into the building stopping with the guard to notify him they were there to meet with Calum. They were shown to the interview room where they were to wait for him, Kelly sat down at the table whilst Cate stood behind her leaning her back against the wall. Soon they heard the opening and closing of doors as Calum was brought through.

'Now remember Kelly, nothing crazy.' Cate warned as Kelly turned to her and shot her a look. 'I mean it.' Cate warned again returning the look of don't mess with me. Calum was brought in and sat down, the guard leaving the room.

'Angels, so nice to see you again, everything went to plan then?' Calum smirked knowingly at the two Angels. Kelly looked coldly at the pitiful excuse of a man in front of her.

'Tell me about Kreeg.' Kelly flatly said.

'Never heard of him.' Calum replied his facial features changing from smug to hard and cold.

'Don't give us that Calum, we've seen your visitation logs.' Cate stated from where she still stood behind Kelly watching as her sister laced her hands together tightly on the table her knuckles turning white from the pressure and anger that coursing through them.

'Then they've been messed with, falsified.' Calum said looking to Cate with the same hard look.

'You're lying.' Kelly growled in a low tone which disturbed even Cate, she'd seen Kelly angry before, usually with her but this was different.

'Prove it.' Calum smirked again as Kelly took a deep controlled breath. 'Yes, you'd best control that temper of yours Miss Garrett, we wouldn't want you getting you or your friends hurt now would we.' Calum taunted, Kelly snapped lunging for Calum across the table. Cate tried to grab at her sister to stop her but Kelly was a split second faster, all Cate caught was air as Kelly grabbed Calum in fluid motion and slammed him into the wall behind him pushing her forearm into his throat choking him.

'You or anyone else touch my family and I will make your life a living hell.' Kelly snapped at him.

'Kelly, stop!' Cate yelled wrapping her arms around Kelly and trying hard to pull her away from Calum to which Kelly returned with a swift elbow to her younger sisters rib cage causing Cate to fall back winded and coughing again. 'Damn it Kelly!' Cate roared as she again grabbed her sister, one arm wrapped around her waist the other over her shoulder and under her arm; Cate ripped Kelly away from Calum who slid to the floor coughing and spluttering just as the guards burst into the room again. Cate spun Kelly behind her throwing her back against the wall holding Kelly there.

'What happened?' One of the guards asked as the other picked Calum up dragging him to his feet. 'You slipping and hurting yourself again McKee.' The guard said looking to Calum then the Angels, Cate was a little unnerved but also pleased that the guards weren't about to get official with them about the attack.

'You want to know about Kreeg? He's real good with a snipers rifle in his hand, even when he misses his intended target it's still a good shot, right Cate?' Calum spat out at the Angels, Cate instantly knew what he was talking about as the tables turned for the two sisters Cate made a move for Calum when Kelly grabbed her and held her back.

'Get him out of here.' Kelly ordered the guards as they swiftly and roughly dragged him out of the room as he laughed loudly at the Angels. The door to the room closed as Cate shook and threw Kelly off of her. The sisters took to different sides of the room as they calmed themselves down.

'I said nothing crazy!' Cate yelled at her sister slamming the sole of her boot into the edge of the table shoving it into the far wall.

'Feel better?' Kelly coolly asked.

'Do you?' Cate countered. Sighing heavily Cate looked away from Kelly to the door Calum had just exited through. 'Let's get the hell out of here.' Cate slammed her fist on the door to have it unlocked for them; ripping the door open Cate stormed out of the room her sister on her heels.

They drove to the hospital to update Jill and Kris; the car was silent again for the entire trip as they thought over what had just happened. Walking into the Munroe's hospital room Kelly sat in the chair in between Jill and Kris's bed as Cate stood by the room's window looking out to the skies. Jill and Kris looked to one another and then their friends.

'What happened this time?' Jill piped up the sisters were all silent. Jill looked to Kris shrugging. Kris threw her covers off of her legs revealing the pajamas she was wearing that Bosley had brought in for her and Jill earlier in the morning along with some other clothes for when they were discharged. Kris walked up to Cate standing beside her at the window.

'Get back into bed Kris.' Cate calmly said not turning to face her friend.

'Not until you tell us what's going on with you two. What did Calum have to say?' Kris asked placing her hand on Cate's elbow as she stood with her hand on her hip. Cate turned looking at Kris, the clashing of memories rushing through her memory first of Kris falling into her with blood spilling from the gunshot wound that nearly killed her to the revelation from Calum that Kreeg is the one who shot her. Cate turned on her heel away from Kris walking out of the room.

'Cate.' Kris called after her confused looking to Jill then Kelly for an explanation. 'Kelly what the hell happened this morning?' Kris demanded.

'Kris come and sit down over here.' Kelly said pointing to Jill's bed.

'I don't need to sit Kelly just tell me.' Kris said starting to get annoyed. Jill looked at Kelly seeing that there was something going on she turned to Kris.

'Kris, honey, I think you'd better sit for this.' Jill said holding her hand out to Kris who huffed as she walked over taking Jill's hand and sat on the side of her bed facing Kelly. Kelly turned slightly in her chair to look fully at Kris and Jill as she told them what they had learned.

'We spoke with Calum or rather shouted at him and he shouted back.'

'What did he shout?' Jill asked knowing there was more to this story than Kelly was letting on but that could wait for later. Kelly looked down to her lap first then up to Kris her eyes glistening, this was hard, seeing Kris sit there now after what this person had done to her was a miracle they all came so close to losing Kris those few months ago. Kris covered Kelly's hands with her own.

'Kelly what is it honey, what did he say?' Kris asked.

'This man Kreeg who had been visiting him.' Kelly started before again stopping herself.

'What about him?' Jill pressed. Kelly looked up at Jill pain in her eyes, she didn't want them to have to relive this pain again.

'He was the one who shot you Kris.' The three friends fell silent for a few moments. 'He was actually, it would seem, aiming for Caitlin but.'

'But I moved in closer to Cate at the last moment.' Kris finished for Kelly looking down at her own hands then looking back up to Kelly. 'Cate never told me that much but I had a feeling that was what happened.'

'The pair of you has never spoken about it?' Jill asked surprised knowing how close the two younger sisters were. Kris shook her head looking at Jill with a small smile.

'You know Cate, she skirts around that kind of conversation, I know better than to push her.' Kelly looked to Kris in awe she seemed to know her little sister better than she did at times. 'The crazy part of it is she still blames herself for it and she has no reason to, and I know the way you reacted Jill at the hospital when you first arrived after my surgery but that's not it Cate just feels responsible.'

'She always does.' Kelly said looking down to her hands again then to her friends.

'You need to talk to her.' Jill said to Kelly.

'She won't listen and even if she does, it won't change anything, she blames herself Julie being taken.'

'But Cate didn't have a choice!' Kris exclaimed.

'And Cate knows that but as she puts it, it doesn't stop the way she feels about it.' Kelly explained. 'Maybe you should talk with her about the shooting.' Kelly suggested to Kris who slowly nodded her head.

'I think we ought to eventually, maybe when this is over.' Kris smiled reassuringly to Kelly.

'So, what's next for you two?' Jill asked changing the subject slightly.

'We're heading up to the Hollywood Hills, and no you can't come with us, the pair of you are staying here until the doctor clears you both. Cate's still coughing from the amount of smoke she inhaled. We'll be ok and we'll be careful I promise.' Kelly smiled to her friends as she stood up. Kris stretched her arms out to her; Kelly welcomed the embrace from her little friend and then from Jill.

'Tell that sister of yours not to do anything stupid.' Jill called out after Kelly as she left the room; Kelly stopped and turned back to them both waving as she then continued out of the room. Walking out of the hospital Kelly found her sister sat at one of the picnic tables on the front green of the hospital grounds. Walking up to her Kelly placed a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder.

'Let's get moving.' Kelly said smiling down to her sister. Swinging her legs over the bench seat Cate stood up and walked with her sister back to her car getting in Kelly drove them towards the Hollywood Hills.

* * *

_**Hey guy's. Thanks for the continued support and reviews, keep 'em coming!!**_

_**Well done to those who spotted the TV - Movie connection in the last chapter despite my typo that I missed...**_

_**AJ5 ;-)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter. 7.**_

Sabrina and Tiffany paced their room in opposite directions to each other waiting impatiently for something to happen; they had heard nothing further about what was going to happen to them or what had happened to Julie. They both stopped pacing when they heard the door unlock and the handle begin to turn, standing back from the door they prepared themselves for what was to come. Diane swept into the room wearing far more casual clothes than the Angels were used to seeing her in. She wore tight black jeans with tall boots wrapped around the leg of them a small block heel to the boots. On her upper body she wore a thin red turtle neck jumper with a fitted black leather jacket over it, her raven black hair scraped back into a tight pony tail.

'Well Angels it's been a slice, really, but now we say goodbye.'

'Where's Julie?' Tiffany demanded standing slightly in front of Sabrina.

'Oh, she's with us a little insurance if you will. Now I'd really appreciate it if you didn't try to leave the house until after we've all gone and cleared the area.'

'And why should we do that?' Sabrina asked her arms crossed across her chest.

'Well I've spent the evening wiring this floor to explode should your door be opened and to be quite honest I'd rather not be around when that happens.' Diane said calmly waving a hand in the air as she did. 'So, as I said, a pleasure but now we really must be going.' Diane turned on her heel heading for the door, the Angels stayed stood where they were. Diane turned in the open doorway one hand on the door handle the other on the adjoining door. 'Don't look so downhearted Angels, you'll have company so enough.' Diane wickedly grinned as she shut and locked the door, putting together the last connections for the explosives before she turned and walked away from the room to meet with her men and leave. 'Let's go boys.' Diane said taking the lead ahead of her crew. Julie was pushed along by Davis her hands tied behind her back, the bruising on her face and split lip showing the fight she had put up the night before.

'What have you done with Sabrina and Tiffany?' Julie asked as she was pushed along.

'Nothing, they're still alive and well in their room upstairs, for now.' Diane said as she sat in the back of her limousine Julie being pushed in after her again to the long seat down the long side of the vehicle. 'As long as no one opens their door up there they should be fine.' Diane smiled putting on her dark sunglasses. Davis sat next to Julie blocking her from getting anywhere near Diane not that she could do much with her hands tied behind her back anyway.

'Let's get going!' Diane called out to the driver, starting the engine and pulling out of the drive they drove away. Julie put on a brave face even though she had no idea where they were headed or if the others would even find her.

Twenty minutes had past by the time Kelly and Cate arrived at the mansion following the plan of just showing up on the doorstep all innocent and lost Kelly drove the car round to the front of the house. Exiting the car they looked up at the front fascia of the house.

'Pretty big.' Cate noted. Nodding Kelly walked up to the door using the brass knocker she banged hard on the big door. They both heard the hollow sound float through the entrance hall. Kelly went to knock again when she felt the door begin to open under the pressure. Taking her revolver from her purse and nodding to Cate to ready herself also, Cate removed her 9mm from its shoulder holster she was wearing under her jacket. Kelly slowly pushed the door open stepping in with Cate close behind her watching her back.

'Hello, anyone home?' Kelly called out to the large empty house, no answer came back, looking to one another and shrugging their shoulders they moved on splitting up to check the different rooms on the ground floor. Meeting again in the entrance hall Cate held out her hands to Kelly.

'No one home.' She said.

'Doesn't seem that way.' Kelly agreed although she had a feeling there was something or someone there. 'Let's go upstairs, see if there's anything there. Someone's definitely been here and just left by the looks of things, the coffee pot was still warm in the kitchen. Taking the lead Kelly headed up the staircase Cate on her heels.

'Hello?' Kelly called out again checking the open rooms as they passed them.

'Kelly?' Kelly stopped when she heard a familiar voice.

'Bri!?' Kelly called back.

'Kelly we're here!' Sabrina urgently called out, turning to look at Cate Kelly rushed down to the room the voice was coming from.

'Are you all right?' Kelly called reaching for the door handle.

'Don't open the door!' Tiffany shouted. Kelly quickly whipped her hand away from the handle.

'What has she done?' Cate asked looking around the area beginning to see the wires.

'She rigged up the place to blow if this door is opened.' Tiffany explained.

'Just this door?' Cate asked thinking on the spot.

'As far as we know, but with her who knows?' Sabrina answered.

'Well, most of the doors on this floor are open accept this one and the doors to the rooms either side.' Kelly said looking up and down the hallway. Cate looked at the situation working out what could be done.

'What are you thinking?' Kelly asked knowing her sister was planning something.

'Have you emptied your car since I borrowed it last?' Cate asked holstering her gun.

'Since that weekend trip a few weeks back? No, why?' Kelly asked confused. Cate smiled turning away from Kelly and running back downstairs. 'Cate!' Kelly called out.

'Just stay there and don't touch those doors, I'll be right back.' Cate called back. Rushing outside to the car Cate quickly opened the trunk smiling as soon as its contents were revealed, ropes and harnesses. Grabbing them and throwing the ropes over her shoulder and carrying the harnesses Cate slammed shut the trunk and raced back indoors and back upstairs to Kelly. Kelly saw the ropes and harnesses and began to smile herself.

'I never thought I'd be so pleased to see that you had left your gear in my car again.' Kelly joked taking one of the coils of ropes and harness from her sister.

'Tiff, Bri, do me a favour and open the windows wide.' Cate called through the door. In the room Sabrina rushed over to them and tried to open them to no avail.

'They won't budge Cate.' Tiff called back watching as Sabrina struggled to get them open.

'All right don't worry about it.' Cate said as she got into her harness, turning to Kelly. 'Time to go to the roof.' She simply said.

'Just hold tight you two, we're going to get you out of this.' Kelly called out as she raced after Cate to the attic then through on to the roof. 'Do you know which window is the right one from up here?' Kelly asked as she helped Cate prepare the ropes that would lower Cate down.

'I've got a good idea yeah.'

'Well that's better than none, you know we could of gotten Tiff and Bri to smash the window.' Kelly smirked at her sister.

'Yeah but where's the fun in that? Ok, you remember what I taught you about all this?' Cate asked Kelly indicating to the ropes and the rigging they had set up.

'Yeah, I remember, just be careful.' Kelly concerned said as Cate readied herself on the edge of the roof.

'Every day in every way.' Cate smiled winking to Kelly as she lowered herself abseiling down the side of the mansion. Coming level with the side of the windows Cate leaned across knocking on the window to the room Sabrina and Tiffany were in. Sabrina appeared at the window shocked to see Cate the other side. 'You'd better move right back!' Cate called out to her. Understanding what Cate was about to do Sabrina rushed back grabbing Tiffany as she did taking them both into the en-suite as Cate climbed up a little higher and put herself above the window. Cate took a moment to dare herself to go through with what she was going to do. Bending her knees close to the wall Cate then quickly pushed against the wall jumping back and swinging feet first through the window into the room. Above her Kelly couldn't help but laugh a little when she heard the glass shatter.

'She's good.' Kelly said to herself watching over everything as she lowered the second rope with harness attached down for Cate.

'You two Ok?' Cate asked as soon as she was stable on her feet seeing Tiffany and Sabrina come out into the room.

'We're fine, are you crazy?' Tiffany asked in surprised shock.

'I like the adrenaline.' Cate laughed going to the window breaking off the jagged pieces of glass with the bedside lamp before pulling in the second rope with harness attached that Kelly had lowered. 'Where's Julie?' Cate asked realizing she wasn't there. Sabrina and Tiffany looked to one another before Sabrina answered.

'Diane took her Cate, we don't know where they've gone.'

'Damn it.' Cate cursed. 'All right, who's first?' Cate held out the harness to her friends who pointed to each other.

* * *

'You think they're doing ok?' Kris asked Jill as they waited almost patiently in their hospital room for news on their friends.

'I'm positive they're fine.' Jill smiled watching Kris pace the room. 'Why don't you sit down with me and wait.' Jill suggested from her seated position on her bed.

'I hate this.' Kris said still pacing.

'It's not been that long Kris.' Jill said looking at the clock.

'It's been over an hour Jill, we should have heard something by now.' Kris loudly pointed out.

'When did you become so impatient?' Sabrina asked as she entered into the room followed by Tiffany, Kelly and Cate. Kris rushed over to Sabrina throwing her arms around her then Tiffany.

'Thank God! Are you two all right?' Jill asked as she rushed up to Sabrina next.

'Thanks to the sisters here we're fine.' Sabrina said smiling towards Kelly and Cate who had taken seats at the end of the room.

'But, where's Julie?' Kris asked it dawning on her they were still missing an Angel.

'Diane took her with them.' Sabrina began to explain. 'They separated us last night, Diane came into our room spouting off about how she was unable to kill any of without you two getting in the way.' Sabrina said pointing towards Kelly and Cate.

'Did Julie torment Diane about that?' Cate asked.

'Yeah, how did you know?' Tiffany asked surprised.

'It's what I would have done.' Cate replied crossing her arms across her chest.

'Any thoughts on how we're going to find her?' Jill asked. 'Did Diane leave any clues or messages for us?'

'None and we swept the house until the police and bomb disposal unit arrived.' Tiffany explained

'Bomb disposal!' Kris exclaimed. 'You kind of forgot to mention that part.' Kris looked around at her four friends for an explanation.

'Diane had rigged it so that should their bedroom door be opened the entire floor would go up in smoke.' Cate explained.

'So, how did you get in?' Jill asked.

'Through the window.' Kelly said smiling her devilish smile.

'Back to the point, how are we going to find Julie?' Kris anxiously asked again. 'We have no lead as to where Diane is heading, she could have left the State or country by now.'

'Calm down Kris, we'll find her.' Sabrina reassured running her hand down Kris's arm to comfort her young friend.

'And anyway, Diane has left us one clue.' Cate said looking to Kelly.

'Stewie.' Kelly smiled back to her sister.

'Let's go.' Cate said nodding towards the hospital room door.

'Not without us.' Sabrina stated.

'Afraid so Bri.' Kelly said lightly as she stood up with her sister. 'You and Tiff are to stay here and get checked over by the doctors before you go anywhere and Charlie wants to hear from you.'

'Like hell we're going to stay here whilst you two go off into who knows what!' Sabrina argued.

'You don't get a choice Bri.' Cate firmly stated as she and Kelly walked to the door.

'Cate.' Kris called after her just as Cate put her hand on the door handle. 'Jill and I are being released in an hour or so; wait for us we'll come with you.' Cate turned to look at Kris.

'Sorry short stack, we just don't have the time to wait for you.'

'Kelly?' Kris turned to the older of the two sisters for some kind of support.

'Sorry Kris, I agree with Cate. We need to break this open and now. We have to find out where Diane is and get Julie back.'

'Has anyone thought about how it is that Diane is a step ahead of us all the time?' Tiffany asked the room of Angels.

'Well, we'll leave you all to figure that out whilst we go and find Stewie.' Cate said opening the door and walking out, Kelly behind her before anyone could stop them. Kris threw her arms up in the air in exasperation.

'They're as bad as one another.' Kris fumed storming back to her bed. Ignoring her outburst Sabrina began to pace the room thinking about what Tiffany had just said.

'Who else have we been working with on this?' She asked the team, they all thought for a few moments before Jill spoke up.

'The police mostly, in fact just the police!' Jill realized enthusiastically.

'We'd better get on to Charlie now.' Sabrina decided taking her usual place as the team leader. 'Find out who he's been working with the last few months.'

* * *

Kelly drove her and Cate across to the bad part of town back to the pool hall they knew Stewie would most likely be at, pulling into its rear car park they got out of the car walking to the hall's entrance. Cate noticed three motorcycles parked out front and their gang markings.

'Hey Kel, when was the last time you were in a bar fight?' Cate asked still looking at the bikes.

'Not for a long while, why?' Kelly asked confused.

'I recognize these colours, so be on your guard.' Cate warned.

'You've been tangling with the gangs again?' Kelly asked as they walked to the door.

'Not recently but some things just never go away.' Cate smiled. Entering into the dark and smoky pool hall the sisters looked around the room trying to spot their target they saw him in the far corner, his usual position with his cronies. The bikers playing pool and drinking turned to look at the Angels as they walked in.

'Well look-y here boys.' One of them said. 'Look who's come calling.'

'Been a long time Fox.' The second biker said.

'Hi boys, I'm not here for trouble with you guys today we have business with an old friend back there.' Cate said moving forward as the third biker moved in her path sneering at her.

'I don't think so sweetheart, you still owe me after the last time we tussled.' He said pushing up his shirtsleeves. Kelly moved in closer to Cate guarding her back.

'Now Cosmo, I'm telling you now I'm in no mood to mess with you guys right now.' Cate said trying to get around him, Stewie watching from his dark corner, Cate could tell he was enjoying the show.

'I don't think so.' Cosmo said grabbing Cate's arm at the elbow and throwing her up onto the pool table to the side of him. Kelly moved in straight away punching Cosmo in the side of the head taking him off guard as she quickly ran to Cate side helping her off of the table.

'You ok?' She asked worried.

'Fine. You remember the rules of a bar fight?

'What rules?' Kelly said a devilish grin spreading across her face.

'That's my big sister.' Cate smiled as she took a pool ball from the table and threw it hard at Cosmo hitting him square in between the eyes knocking flat on his back. 'One down.' Cate called as one of the other bikers lowered a pool cue over Cate restraining her from hitting out, Kelly picked up the other cue first using the heavy end thrusting in to the first bikers stomach then once he doubled over brought the cue down over his back hard making him sprawl out on the floor. Cate still struggled with her biker guy when Kelly turned around to help Cate saw the look in her sister's eyes and knew what to do as she ducked her head down Kelly swung the cue connecting it with the side of the bikers head knocking him away from Cate to the floor also. 'Nice moves sis.' Cate said with honest pride. The sisters looked around at the three bikers groaning on the floor then they turned to Stewie who had started to creep towards the back door.

'Oh no you don't.' Kelly said quietly tossing the pool cue up into her hand as if it were a javelin. Taking aim Kelly threw the cue towards Stewie colliding with his legs as intended Stewie went flying into a cluster of chairs falling to the floor with a solid thud.

'Nice.' Cate smiled as they walked over to Stewie both grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him up. 'Now where were you off to Stewie, running away before we have a chance to catch up.' Stewie started trying to get away from Kelly and Cate's grip.

'Get away from me, you two come near me like this and I'm a dead man.'

'Now why would you be a dead man?' Kelly asked pushing Stewie down in to a chair.

'You have met my sister right?' Stewie asked sarcastically.

'Unfortunately, that's why we want your help to find her now and put her back where she belongs.' Kelly coldly said.

'Where would we find her Stewie, where would she run to, to get away?' Cate asked sitting on the circular table opposite Stewie.

'I don't know.' Stewie mumbled looking down at his feet.

'Don't lie to us.' Kelly growled in a low tone, Cate put her hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her.

'I'm not lying; I wouldn't know where to find her, honestly I wouldn't.' Stewie pleaded sensing the danger he was in now with Kelly.

'Honesty? That's rich coming from you! Come on I know when you're lying so tell me where would she go, we can protect you Stewie.' Cate promised looking the frightened man straight in the eyes.

'Like you did last time? You beat the crap out of me Cate.'

'Well I'm not going to do that this time, I promise.'

'But I might.' Kelly threatened leaning in closer to Stewie a dark disturbing look in her eyes that even creeped Cate out a little, she'd never seen Kelly like this before. Stewie swallowed hard as he looked into Kelly's dark eyes.

'The shipyard, she'll go there. The place is huge and leads straight out to sea, all you need do is open its massive rear doors and you're on the open seas. She'll be there.'

'You wouldn't be setting us up now would you Stewie?' Cate asked as she stood up.

'I'm not that stupid, but I'm getting out of here, Diane will kill me.' Stewie cried.

'She hasn't done so yet why would she now?' Kelly smiled as she turned and walked out through the back door of the bar. Cat stood in front of Stewie and handed him a business card from her inside pocket.

'Phone that number, tell them I gave you this card; they'll take care of you. Stay low Stewie, real low. Shouldn't be hard.' Cate smirked as she followed after her sister.

Kelly was all ready in the car when Cate came out of the building; she had the engine running ready to go.

'You want to go straight to the shipyard?' Cate asked knowing full well that sense would see then go back to the other Angels first.

'Yeah I do, we can call the others on the way.' Kelly said again in a cold tone. Kelly began to drive away from the shipyard. Cate looked over to her sister concerned. 'Aren't you going to phone the others?' Kelly asked feeling her sister's stare.

'You going to tell me what's going on?' Cate countered.

'I just want this done and over with, I've had enough of Diane's games. It's time we brought them to a close.' Kelly explained gripping the steering wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white.

'What else?' Cate asked sensing there was more to it.

'Nothing else, isn't that enough?' Kelly asked turning to give Cate a look to back off.

'It would be if I believed it. Nothing careless Kelly, I want Diane as much as you do but we have to do it right, we can't afford not to.' Cate warned recognizing the anger in her sister as her own.

'Whatever you're trying to say Cate just say it quit beating around the bush.' Kelly said her tone turning to anger.

'Tell me what's flipped your switch, all of a sudden you're happy to attack people and throw a few punches without a second thought about it.' Kelly took a deep breath turning the car off the road into a deserted car park. Stopping the car and switching off its engine Kelly turned in her seat to face Cate.

'You want to know what's flipped my switch? These last few months Cate, going through the hell that Diane and her thugs have put us all through!'

'And I get that Kelly trust me I do and I want Diane and this Kreeg guy as much as you do, but going after them guns blazing, come on that's not you. You're never this reckless.'

'When it involves my family getting hurt and damn near killed I get a little reckless.' Kelly argued. 'And don't give me the cautious routine, how many times have you gone off after someone in a rage?'

'And how many times have you always stopped me? Every time that's how many.'

'Look we're wasting time arguing about this.' Kelly said starting the engine of her car again, brushing off Cate's remarks. Cate sighed seeing the stubborn streak they both shared not budging. Cate picked up the car phone asking the mobile operator to put her through to Bosley at Charlie's home.

'Bos?... Cate.'

'Cate, where are the pair of you? We have some new and some what disturbing information.' Bosley said urgency in his tone.

'We're heading to Diane's shipping yard, that's where Stewie said she would most likely be.' Cate explained in an unhappy tone.

'Don't move without us there for back-up we'll meet you there, should only take us about fifteen minutes.'

'We'll do our best Bos.' Cate chirpily said thick with sarcasm.

'I mean it Cate, you wait for us.'

'I know you mean it Bos and I mean it when I say I'll do my best to make sure we wait for you.' Cate said propping her head on her hand leaning against the car door. 'Just get there fast Bos, let Jill drive.' Cate said as she hung up the phone before Bosley could say anymore to deter them.

'Cate? Cate!' Bosley called into the phone before he hung it up. 'She hung up o me.' Bosley said annoyed.

'Where are they headed Bos?' Jill asked concerned at the expression on Bosley's face knowing something was happening.

'They're headed for the shipping yard but something's not right.' Bosley explained taking his suit jacket from the back of the desk chair.

'How do you mean Bos?' Sabrina asked.

'I told them to wait for us, for back up.'

'And what did Cate say to that?' Kris asked thinking she all ready knew the answer.

'First she said "we'll do our best."'

'Sounds like Cate.' Kris smirked shaking her head.

'Then when I reiterated it, to wait for us, she said, "I'll do my best to make sure we wait for you."'

'Uh oh.' Tiffany worriedly said getting up from her seat on the long red sofa. 'Sounds like it's not Cate who's going to need restraining but...'

'Kelly.' Sabrina and Jill finished for Tiffany.

'Come on we'd better get over there now, I'm driving.' Jill ordered taking the keys from the bar and rushing out of the room the rest of the team hot on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

Diane barked orders left and right at her men loading all kinds of crates and luggage onto her luxurious yacht that was currently docked inside her large ship yard.

'Move quicker boys, I'd like to be out of here before the Angels show up.' Diane called out from the landing outside her office above her men working faster by the second. 'You just know they're going to show up at the most inopportune time.' Diane said to herself more than anyone else as she walked into her office.

'Talking to yourself Diane? I'd say that was the first sign of madness but I think we're pretty much passed that!'Julie sarcastically said to Diane. Julie was sat in a metal chair in the office, her hands tied behind her back, her ankles also tied to the legs of the chair. Julie looked to Diane smugly who in turn looked to her smiling then turned to Davis giving him a nod; Davis backhanded Julie across the face, the force flicking Julie's head to the left.

'I'm really not in the mood for your mouth Ms Rogers.' Diane angrily said as she looked over the nautical map laid out across her desk, her captain plotting out their route. Julie spat a small amount of blood, from her again split lip, to the floor turning to Davis with a meaningful look.

'Just wait tiny, you and I are going to dance when my hands are untied.' She threatened to which Davis only snorted at.

'What makes you think I'm going to untie you Julie?' Diane asked still not facing her, Julie sat not answering. 'It's true that when we depart I will be done with you but I never mentioned letting you go.' Diane said turning her head to the side to look at Julie.

'Boss, the yacht is loaded and ready for you to depart.' Billy announced as he came into the room.

'And your two favourite sister Angels are on their way here.' Kreeg said as he hung up the phone he had spent the last twenty minutes on. 'They went to see Stewie, he sent them here.'

'Remind me to have words with my little brother.' Diane said as she slammed her hands down hard on the desk frustrated. 'Damn them, they're always ahead of the game.' Diane cursed as Julie sat smirking at Diane's expense. Seeing this Diane stormed over to Julie, standing in front of her Diane pulled Julie's head back by pulling her hair. 'Davis prepare Ms Rogers here for her friends. You know what to do.' Diane said looking straight into Julie's eyes. Smiling and chuckling to himself Davis walked over to Julie grabbing the back of the chair she was sat on and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

Cate hung up the car phone looking out the windscreen as she did.

'Bosley wants us to wait for the team.' Cate explained. 'They're on their way to meet us there.'

'They'd better hurry.' Kelly replied watching the road ahead as she sped through town.

'Jill'll be driving.' Cate smiled. 'Any plan of action once we get there?' Cate asked turning to her sister.

'Go in get Julie, take down Diane. Hard.' Kelly planned aloud, her hands gripping tightly to the steering wheel. Cate watched her sister and the cold hard look across her face, Cate always knew she had a hard side to her just like she does, Kelly was just a lot better at keeping under wraps but Diane had crossed so many lines.

'We bring her in alive Kel, anything to rough and she'll get off easier with some form of police brutality.'

'We're not on the force Cate.'

'No but we still have rules to play by. We're not like them Kelly, we don't do what we want without considering the consequences.' Cate lectured to which Kelly blocked out as much as she could she had only one thing in mind, to stop Diane once and for all. The car fell silent again as the sisters both sat in thought, one figuring out how to stop the other from going too far whilst the other tried to figure how far she was willing to go. Kelly arrived at the shipyard, parking her car out of sight she and Cate exited the car surveying the sight. Kelly moved forward to head to the building when Cate reach out and grabbed her by the crook of her right arm.

'Wait. Don't be stupid Kelly, we have no idea how many of them there are in there, we need the others here to back us up.' Cate said gripping Kelly tight, Kelly thought about shaking her off and going in but Cate was right, they needed to wait and not for long as Jill sped in, parking the Cobra behind Kelly's Mustang.

'You managed to wait for us then?' Kris asked rhetorically as she got out of the front passenger seat moving it forward so Sabrina and Tiffany could get out from the back seats.

'We waited, just.' Cate shot back releasing Kelly from her hold. 'No Bosley?' Cate questioned noticing the man's absence.

'He didn't want to ride with us.' Jill answered in a less than Jill like tone as she looked at Kelly, seeing the determined look Kelly had. 'Thinking of doing something stupid?' She asked Kelly walking up to face her.

'Just want to get things done Jill.' Kelly answered in a less than friendly tone.

'We do this right Kel, or we don't do it at all.' Sabrina said stood beside Tiffany in front of the cars. Kelly looked around at her family and sighed.

'Let's just get in there and stop her.' Kris decided for them all. The Angels all agreed each taking their guns from their bags so they could leave the bags in the cars. The Angels split into pairs so they could take each entrance, the sisters paired together leaving Sabrina and Tiffany together.

'Everyone just watch your backs, we all know how tricky this woman is and her men.' Sabrina instructed.

'And let's not forget there's a sharp shooter in there.' Tiffany added. All determined the Angels took their designated areas and slipped into the building. Kelly and Cate walked through the back of the building slipping behind stacked high crates and drums looking around everywhere to see where Diane was and where they had Julie.

Kris and Jill took the far side entrance coming upon a few of Diane's men straight away who tried their best to get the better of the Munroe sisters but came unstuck. One man swung for Kris who ducked quickly so that the man swung his fist into the concrete wall behind her, crying out in pain and grabbing at his hand Kris swiftly brought the butt of her gun down to the back of his head knocking him out cold as Jill helped the second man connect with the concrete wall also only with his face and not his fist, he crumpled down to floor sprawling on top of his friend.

'Two down.' Jill smiled as she and Kris swiftly moved on. Sabrina and Tiffany entered through the far corner entrance bringing them out closest to Diane's yacht. Both having the same idea they boarded the yacht and quickly moved to the engine room to put it out of action.

* * *

As Kelly and Cate moved on they heard a commotion to their side looking over they saw a big man, stood on the waterside walkway, struggling to attach chains and an anchor to something that was obscured from their sight by the man's wide size.

'Get your hands off of me!' Julie yelled. Cate and Kelly looked to one another their eyes wide knowing Julie's voice straight away.

'Go help Julie.' Kelly told Cate looking up to the landing to Diane's office jut as Diane stepped out onto the landing to see what the shouting was about, smiling and laughing a little she turned and went back into her office.

'Kelly.' Cate started in a tone of warning.

'No!' Julie screamed. Cate and Kelly flicked their view back to Julie as they watched in horror as Davis began pushing Julie, still tied to the metal chair, closer to the edge of the water.

'Cate go!' Kelly yelled pushing her sister along. Cate jumped, scrambling across crates and barrels to get to the floating walkway and Julie. Running along the walkway Cate felt how unsteady it was under her feet, the water slightly moving the floating walkway, despite the fact the surface under her seemed to be concrete it still seemed to move with the water, weird, Cate thought. Sprinting down the walkway she aimed for Davis, once close enough Cate jumped up into a flying kick, her boots going straight into the middle of his back. Davis stumbled away from Julie falling down to his knees. Cate landed a few meters away from him picking herself up she looked to Julie to make she was ok.

'You all right?' Cate asked.

'I am now.' Julie said relieved. 'Cate!' Julie called out as Davis ran into Cate shoulder barging her to the ground and the water's edge. Cate dazed had to take a moment to get her bearings, unfortunately for Cate that gave Davis his advantage as he knelt down beside her, grabbing her by her jacket Davis pulled Cate up so she was facing him. Davis sneered at her then looked to the water, Cate suddenly realised what was about to happen just as Davis thrust Cate's upper body down toward the water, forcing Cate's head and shoulder's under the water. Cate did her best not to struggle to much, not wanting to use up all of the air in her lungs just as she was about to have to open her mouth in reflex to breathe, Davis dragged her back out of the water. Cate gasped for air just as Davis backhanded her across the face then thrust her back under the water, dragging her back up Cate noticed where her legs lie in correspondence with Davis she smiled as Davis pushed her back down again. Julie squirmed in her seat doing everything she could think of to try and free herself from the ropes that tied her down. She suddenly stopped when she heard Davis cry out in pain, she watched as he fell back laying on his side his hands covering the most delicate part of his anatomy. Julie smiled as she watched Cate pull herself up to a sitting position coughing and using her feet to kick and push Davis away from them.

'That's what you get for messing with my hair!' Cate scolded with a laugh. Turning to Julie and still coughing slightly Cate picked herself up to go and release her friend from the chair.

'You ok?' Julie asked as Cate tried to un-tie the ropes.

'I will be when we get the hell out of here.' Cate smiled before scowling at the ropes. 'Damn, we're going to need a knife or something for these, I can't get them undone.' Cate said as she looked around for a blade of some description. Seeing a knife jammed into a wooden pole by the water's edge Cate went to retrieve it just as Davis, still on the floor, pushed the anchor off of the walkway into the water, the chain rushed into the water after it.

'Cate!' Julie called out watching the chain as it all disappeared into the water. The chain pulled taught to the chair snapping Julie into the water after it.

'Julie!' Cate yelled running and diving into the water after her. Sabrina and Tiffany hearing the shouting as they got out of the yacht ran down the walkway to where Julie and Cate had disappeared into the dark water. Tiffany held her gun on Davis.

'Move one muscle and I'll shoot.' Tiffany warned, meaning every word and Davis knew it.

Cate swam through the water after Julie, the speed Julie was being pulled down Cate wondered if she'd ever reach her in time when she saw Julie hit the sea bed, only then did it dawn on Cate they were in a shallower end of the waters of the ocean, this being a ship yard it was at the water's edge, still extremely deep but at least it stopped. Cate swiftly moved to Julie, knife in hand. Checking on Julie first she wasn't responsive Cate quickly untied her friend; dropping the knife to the seabed Cate grabbed Julie around her waist and started swimming up pushing off from the seabed. The extra weight of Julie made it harder for Cate to reach the surface, every kick grew harder as her lungs began to burn for the need of oxygen, Cate started to see light shining through the water's surface she knew she was close, just a little bit further and they'd be there, her lungs just had to hold out a little while longer.

Sabrina and Tiffany watched the water praying, anxiously waiting.

'They're taking too long.' Sabrina said. 'I'm going in after them.' Sabrina readied herself to enter the water when Tiffany stopped her.

'Sabrina look!' Tiffany pointed to a short distance ahead of them where the water began to bubble slightly then break with a crash as Cate burst through the water's surface pushing Julie up also as Cate went back under again.

'Cate!' Sabrina called out to her. Cate came back to the surface again gasping for air calming herself she held Julie as a lifeguard would, and swam them both back to the walkway where Sabrina knelt waiting to help them both whilst Tiffany found rope to tie Davis up, keeping him out of the way. 'I got her Cate.' Sabrina reassured as she pulled Julie up onto the walkway, Cate pushed Julie up from the water, pushing her legs up after her, Tiffany grabbing them as they lay Julie down and began checking from breath sounds and a pulse. Cate pulled herself out of the water crawling to the side of Julie taking deep breaths trying to control her breathing again, exhausted from the dive and swim.

'How's she doing?' Cate managed to ask between breaths and coughs. Julie answered the question for her when she herself took a deep breath before coughing up a small amount of water, Sabrina and Tiffany helped turn Julie on to her side to help her get rid of the water she had swallowed.

'That was not fun.' Julie said as she rolled herself back onto her back running her hand across her forehead, pushing strands of hair away from her eyes. A sudden crash of glass made all four Angels turn to look up at Diane's office they watched a man fall to the waters below the landing.

'Kelly's up there, we have to stop before she does something stupid.' Cate warned.

'Or get's herself killed.' Tiffany agreed.

'We'll go.' Sabrina said looking at Tiffany. 'You two stay here, catch your breath.' Sabrina smiled putting a hand on Cate's shoulder. Cate wanted to argue but knew Sabrina was right, Cate needed a few moments while she could have them to get herself back together.

'Go, just be careful.' Cate said as Tiffany and Sabrina dashed off after Kelly.

* * *

Jill and Kris worked their way through the rest of Diane's men on the ground floor keeping them out of the way of causing them any real trouble. The Munroe sisters always did work well together, barely needing to tell the other what they were about to do, they seemed to have some form of sisterly fighting intuition. Jill knew when to duck and Kris knew when to jump back at just the right moment. Also hearing the breaking glass they turned towards the office above them noticing as they did that Tiffany and Sabrina were all ready on their way to help out Kelly as they spotted Julie and Cate by the water's edge.

'Doesn't look good sis.' Jill said nodding towards Julie and Cate.

'Come on, let's get down there, and watch their backs.' Kris said as she smacked another guy in the face with a short plank of wood from a broken crate.

* * *

'Come on Kelly, you can hit harder than that!' Diane tormented as Kelly threw her into a wall again throwing punch after punch to Diane's face and upper body. Diane laughed at Kelly infuriating her even more than she all ready was. Distracted for a moment as she heard Sabrina call out for Cate, Diane took the opportunity punching Kelly in the stomach, as Kelly doubled over Diane grabbed by the back of her head and brought her knee up swiftly to connect with Kelly's face then threw Kelly backwards to the ground. Kelly flipped herself back up to her feet wiping the blood from her nose away on the back of her hand.

'You want to fight dirty bitch, bring it on.' Kelly taunted beckoning Diane towards her. Diane moved quickly towards Kelly who grabbed Diane by her jacket swung her round throwing her across the desk, books, maps and lamps crashing everywhere as Diane went flying through them all. All of a sudden Billy appeared behind Kelly putting his arms around her trying to stop and restrain her. Kelly not in the mood to pussy foot around threw her head back head butting Billy, making his eyes water, Billy quickly let go cradling his now broken nose he walked backwards towards the office large window, he grabbed his gun as Kelly spun quickly kicking him square on in his chest sending him flying backwards through the window, over the railing of the landing and down to the water below his gun clattering to the landing floor. Kelly smiled for a moment at the pleasure she was getting from this when Diane, slammed Kelly into the wall smashing a glass drinks tray across Kelly's back. Angered further Kelly turned and launched herself at Diane.

* * *

'You two all right?' Jill asked as she reached Cate and Julie ahead of Kris.

'We're fine, just catching our breath.' Julie smiled to Jill.

'I'll be better once I've stopped Kelly from going too far.' Cate said as she began to stand up. 'If we don't stop her she'll kill Di…Argh!' Cate cried out in pain as a bullet went into right shoulder, Cate began to fall back towards the water.

'Cate!' Julie cried out grabbing Cate back from the water's edge bringing her back down to the ground and into her arms. Jill was by Julie's side in an instant helping her roll Cate over into Julie's lap, blood was freely spilling from the wound, Jill quickly slapped her hand across it to slow or stop the bleeding. Cate's eyes were open wide in shock and pain.

'Cate, stay with us kiddo.' Jill ordered looking down to her young friend.

'Where did the shot come from?' Julie asked looking around as much as she could from her seated position with Cate in her lap.

'There.' Kris pointed out. 'Kreeg.' She growled starting to run after the man who was now beginning to move away.

'Kris, don't!' Jill called after her, her hand still pressed onto Cate's wound.

'Go.' Cate said between sharp painful breaths. 'Go after her Jill.' Cate looked at Jill as tears of pain crept to the corners of Cate's eyes. 'Go on.' Cate demanded. Jill looked to Julie then to Cate again, she desperately wanted to go after her sister but didn't want to leave Cate and Julie.

'Go on Jill, I'll look after Cate.' Julie promised placing her hand on top of Jill's that covered Cate's bleeding wound ready to apply pressure once Jill removed her hand. 'Quickly Jill, catch up to Kris.' Jill looked to both of her fellow Angels nodding to Julie she removed her hand as Julie applied pressure.

'Don't you go anywhere kiddo.' Jill said looking straight at Cate. Cate tried to smile to Jill when the sharp pain of her wound stopped her as she closed her eyes tight trying to control the pain. Jill picked herself up and ran after her sister.

Julie kept her hand firm on the still bleeding bullet wound in Cate's shoulder.

'How you doing down there?' Julie asked trying to put a brave face on the situation in front of her.

'Seriously?' Cate smiled opening her eyes again smiling slightly at Julie.

'Dumb question huh?' Julie laughed slightly. 'Hey, what are you doing?' Julie asked as Cate tried to get herself up.

'I need to stop Kelly.' Cate said as she began to sit up having to pause every other moment to catch a breath and also fight against Julie who was doing her very best to keep her still.

'Are you crazy? Cate, please stop. Tiff and Sabrina will be able to help Kelly and stop from doing anything stupid.'

'Just help me up Julie.' Cate ordered.

'Cate, no.' Julie watched as Cate broke away from her placing her own hand over her wound which still bled. 'Cate you're still bleeding you need to stay still.'

'Julie, please, either help me get upstairs or just watch, right now I don't care which but obviously it would be quicker if you would help me.' Cate continued stumbling to her feet walking up the walkway. Julie watched Cate for a moment in disbelief before going after her putting Cate's good arm around her shoulder as she helped her.

'God you're stubborn.' Julie scolded.

'Yeah, it's one of my best qualities.' Cate joked wincing in pain.

* * *

Kris chased after Kreeg up to the first level of the building from where he took his shot at Cate.

'Hold it!' Kris yelled firing a warning shot towards Kreeg who turned to only laugh at Kris and run on not expecting to find Jill waiting for him. Jill stood in the shadows waiting for Kreeg to run close enough for her to use the metal pole she held in her hands. Kreeg continued to run and laugh heading towards where Jill waited at the very moment he was close enough Jill swung out the pole hitting Kreeg square in his chest sending him sprawling onto his back. Rolling onto his side he watched as Jill stepped out of the shadows tossing the metal pole to one side, taking her gun from where she had tucked it in her jeans at the small of her back.

'Don't even think of moving.' Jill warned training her gun on him as Kris raced up behind Kreeg watching Jill hold her gun on him.

'You ok?' Kris asked Jill as she too trained her gun on Kreeg.

'Yeah, just don't ever do that again.' Jill scolded flicking her eyes from Kreeg to her little sister, which was all Kreeg needed to sweep Jill's feet out from under her, grabbing her gun as it fell from her hand he picked himself up and continued running off again. Helping Jill up Kris and Jill chased after him.

* * *

Kelly crashed down to the ground falling across the chairs that Diane threw her into, growling in frustration Kelly picked herself up and stood watching Diane walking back and forth in wait for Kelly to attack again. Both women were bloodied and bruised neither one willing to stop.

'What's next Diane, do we keep fighting until neither one of us can lift a fist? Or do you intend to just blow us all up?' Kelly asked sarcastically placing her hands on her hips.

'My plan was just to kill as many of you as I could and leave Kelly, that was generally the beginning and ending of my grand plan. You've got to admit I came pretty close.' Diane smiled as she stood in front of Kelly smiling crossing her arms over her chest.

'What happened Diane, what made you this way?' Kelly asked narrowing her eyes at Diane.

'Oh God, you're not going to go down this road are you asking how it is this poor girl turned into this crazy woman stood in front of you. Honestly Kelly of all people you should know best right?' Diane taunted. 'I mean I came to you for help, all of you and you missed what was directly in front of you.' Diane's features changed dramatically from smug smiling to cruel and dark. 'I was right in front of you and you missed it until it was too late and well, now look at us.' Diane said spreading her arms out to her side. 'You could have stopped me last time Kelly, you could have stopped all of this and you didn't you chose not to pull the trigger, you chose not to end it all, you chose to have me sent to jail and for that I can only thank you because if you had of pulled that trigger then we wouldn't have been having all this fun. I mean honestly if you could have seen your face when I blew up that parking garage and you thought your sister and the other sisters were in there, that was priceless, it was worth going to jail just to see that.'

'You're sick.' Kelly said flatly.

'We all are a little bit Kelly, some of just know how to exploit it a little better than others. Now shall we continue or do I need to kill your friends that are about to come in here to try and stop us?'

'They can try.' Kelly said a dangerous look crossing her angelic features. The two women flew into another all out brawl Diane charged at Kelly slamming her back into a wall pain burned through Kelly she pushed herself away from the wall rushing Diane throwing her down onto the desk her hands wrapped around Diane's throat.

'Kelly, stop!' Sabrina shouted as she and Tiffany ran in to the office.

'Get out of here Bri, you too Tiff. This is between me and this bitch here.' Kelly called back to her friends never taking her eyes off of Diane who squirmed underneath Kelly's grip gasping for air as Kelly choked her.

'Kelly you have to stop.' Tiffany argued walking closer towards her.

'No I don't now back off Tiff!' Kelly snapped her grip loosening a little on Diane, enough for her to be able to break Kelly's grip from her throat and kick her in her stomach knocking Kelly back into Sabrina. Diane bounced up from the desk and bounded out of the office picking up the gun Billy had dropped earlier that lay outside the office on the landing, Kelly pushed herself away from Sabrina running after her. They ran down the stairs from the upper level, Diane headed towards her yacht as Kelly gained ground behind her, Kelly always was good at running. Kelly took her chances and dove for Diane, hitting her target Kelly wrapped her arms around Diane's waist sending them both crashing down to the ground. The gun Diane held slipped out of her hand skidding along the walkway in front of the two women; Diane tried to reach for the gun when Kelly punched her in her side, then the small of Diane's back before reaching for the gun herself climbing over Diane to get it. Grabbing the gun Kelly pinned Diane down sitting on top of her, her knees on Diane's shoulders the gun cocked and the barrel pressed into Diane's forehead.

'You still want me to end it all?' Kelly asked in all seriousness.

'Do you dare?' Diane taunted smiling a twisted smile.

'Get up.' Kelly ordered moving back off of Diane still holding the gun close to Diane's head. Diane started to pick herself up. 'On your knees.' Diane did as she was told smirking all the while. 'Hands behind your head, lace your fingers.' Kelly walked around Diane watching every move she made.

'Can you do it Kelly, can you pull the trigger? I bet you can't, what do you want to bet?'

'I bet you put down the gun Kelly.' Cate said in a stronger voice than she thought she would have at that time. Kelly had her back turned to her sister obscuring Diane's view of her also.

'Not this time Cate.' Kelly replied not turning to face her sister.

'Listen to your sister Kelly.' Sabrina chipped in standing beside Cate and Julie shocked at the state Cate was in and that she was still standing, blood still seeped through Cate's fingers as she tried to slow it with her hand still pressed to her shoulder.

'Sorry Bri, not this time.' Kelly said tilting her head to one side watching Diane still as she continued to torment Kelly with her stupid grin.

'You have to stop Kelly.' Julie spoke up as Cate began to get heavier on her side where she was supporting her, Julie knew Cate needed medical attention and now.

'Why?' Kelly asked in a low tone.

'Because, the team can't afford to lose both of us.' Cate managed to say before slipping down to the ground Julie lowering quickly with her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

'Cate! ' Julie called out. Kelly turned to see her sister on the ground covered in blood and a deathly shade of white. Looking to Sabrina for help, Sabrina moved to take the gun from Kelly's hands holding it over Diane. Julie with one hand still covering the bullet wound used her other hand to check Cate for a pulse, she found one, weak, but it was there.

'Caitlin.' Kelly gently called her sisters name. 'Stay awake Caitlin, stay with me.' Kelly urged as she brushed aside Cate's hair from her face. 'What happened?' Kelly asked Julie never taking here eyes away from her sister.

'Kreeg.' Julie replied.

'Jill and K…Kris.' Cate stammered.

'They went after him.' Julie continued for Cate who understandably was having trouble concentrating on words and sentences.

'Better hope they catch him first.' Diane said watching Julie and Kelly with Cate.

'Shut up.' Sabrina warned holding her ground with Diane.

* * *

Jill and Kris ran through the far end of the shipyard chasing after Kreeg as he darted in and out of rows of crates and barrels tipping some down behind him into the Angel's path doing what he could to slow them.

'Enough of this!' Kris cried out in frustration as she stopped in her tracks watching Kreeg run on she raised her gun following him with it picking the right moment, she found it and fired. The bullet cut through the air hitting Kreeg in his right thigh. Crying out in pain he went flying, falling into the water by the side of him, surfacing after a few seconds floundering in the water.

'Nice shot Kris.' Jill proudly said as they both took off to grab him. Hauling Kreeg out of the water they dumped him face down onto the walkway Kris held her gun poised on him.

'You shot me in the leg!' Kreeg yelled at them from his face down position.

'Then you shouldn't have run off!' Kris yelled at him whilst Jill took some rope from off the top of one the crates a few steps behind them. Once they had his hands tied Kris and Jill dragged Kreeg up to his feet pushing him along to walk to where the rest of the team was. 'Move.' Kris ordered keeping her gun within his sightline. Grimacing Kreeg limped on ahead of the two sisters, Jill not too far from his side incase he fell again. Their friends in sight Kris and Jill saw something was wrong straight away.

'Cate.' Jill said looking across to Kris a worried expression on her face. They pushed Kreeg along harder and faster wanting to get to their friends as quickly as they could. Dumping Kreeg to the floor not too far away from the rest of the Angels they ran the rest of the way down to their friends, Kreeg wasn't going anywhere in a hurry.

'Ah the Munroe sisters!' Diane sang out. 'Nice of you to join us all as well and you brought Kreeg with you, well done for not getting yourselves shot!' Diane laughed.

'Quiet!' Tiffany shouted at Diane who only turned to look at the elegant Angel with a Cheshire cat grin. Jill looked at the situation in despair.

'Has anyone called for an ambulance, the police?' Jill asked. The rest of the team looked to one another, none of them had, everything seemed to have happened so quickly no one had done anything to get extra help to them.

'Bosley was meant to have called us some back up, they should be here.' Sabrina explained not taking her eyes off of Diane, not trusting her for a second.

'I'll go and call it in.' Jill said turning on her heel and sprinting towards the exit of the building to get to her car and the phone inside it. Swinging open the car door, Jill snatched up the phone asking the mobile operator to quickly put her through to the emergency services.

Kelly hovered over her little sister who lay barely conscious in Julie's arms.

'Stay awake Cate, Jill's gone to get help.' Kelly reassured smiling down to her sister as best she could to put on a brave face. Cate watched her sister knowing full well things were bad, seeing Kelly's smile and her orders to stay awake Cate couldn't help but smile finding some form of amusement in it all.

'You want to know what I can hear now?' Cate asked looking to Julie.

'What?' Julie asked with a weak smile.

'Elton John's, _Tiny Dancer_, couldn't tell you why, I just do.' Cate smiled as she closed her eyes to the pain. 'Ow.' Kelly gripped her hand tighter.

'Where's Jill?' Kelly asked aloud.

'She'll be back with help on the way Kel.' Kris reassured placing her hand on Kelly's shoulder squeezing it comfortingly.

'You know my arms are getting tired holding them up like this, mind if I lower them now?' Diane asked as she began to lower her hands from behind her head.

'Don't move Diane, I don't care if your arms fall off you keep them up with your hands behind you head.' Sabrina ordered.

'And this is really no good for my knees.' Diane continued as she began to stand. Sabrina moved back still holding her gun on Diane. 'Honestly, you're all useless, you won't take the shot either will you?' Diane taunted moving towards Sabrina who backed away not wanting to get too close whilst holding her gun still aimed at Diane.

'Back away Diane, I mean it.' Sabrina warned.

'Or what?' Diane asked standing in front of Sabrina her hands on her hips.

'Just back off, now.' Sabrina ordered again. Diane smiled; still with her hands on her hips she took another step towards Sabrina. Sabrina knew she didn't have much more room to move back before she would either fall back over Julie and Cate or into the water by the side of her.

'Stop Diane, we won't ask you again.' Kris reaffirmed raising her gun level with Diane.

'Munroe the younger going to step up and take a shot?' Diane teased turning her head to Kris before she looked across Sabrina's shoulder to Cate on the ground.

'Your sister looks like hell Kelly, maybe she won't be so lucky this time?' Diane tormented trying to get a rise from Kelly which she did as Kelly gave out an almighty roar jumping up from her position next to Cate and throwing herself into Diane, her arms wrapped around Diane's waist they both went crashing into the water.

'Kelly!' Sabrina called out after them watching in shock as her best friend disappeared under the water still holding onto Diane. The two women under water struggled with one another as Kelly pushed and kicked them further down in the depths of the water, Diane struggled to get free of Kelly's grip she twisted herself every which way until she had worked her right arm free, with the arm free she was able to lash out at Kelly punching her in the side of the face, then into the side of Kelly's rib cage making Kelly expel air from her lungs. Releasing Diane completely Kelly had to swim back to the surface to get air again, Diane swam after Kelly grabbing her leg and pulling her back down again, over taking Kelly wanting to get to the surface before she did. Kelly's lungs began to burn as her air supply shortened; she swam hard chasing after Diane who broke through the waters surface first, starting to swim towards her yacht. Kelly broke the waters surface shortly after her gasping for air, spotting Diane ahead of her she quickly chased after her. Grabbing Diane's leg she pulled her back towards her, Diane floundered as Kelly dragged her back, Diane's upper body disappearing and then reappearing from the water. Diane kicked her legs trying to make contact with Kelly and shake her off but to no avail as Kelly kept pulling, once close enough Kelly thrust her fist hard down into the small of Diane's back making Diane arch up then slip under the water from the pain on the attack. Diane turned herself to her front under the water as she reappeared above the waters surface launching herself at Kelly fists feverishly striking towards her as she went forward, Kelly managed to block the attack soon discovering that Diane was not much of a fighter in the water, she should have thought of this earlier and fought in the water rather than Diane's office where she had items and furniture to use as weapons. Kelly grabbed Diane's arm as she went to attack again and pulled Diane towards her dunking her head under the water as soon as she was close enough to do so holding her there for a long while hoping Diane might stop struggling and give in or pass out, she didn't as she kicked Kelly in her side again.

The Angels watched from the side lines for Kelly to stop and drag Diane back in rather than continue fighting, easier said than done they all began to realise. Julie looked down to Cate seeing that her eyes were closed Julie began to shake her to wake up again.

'Wake up Cate, come on wake up!' Julie yelled as Jill came rushing down to her side. Julie felt for a pulse but couldn't find one. 'I can't find a pulse Jill, I can't find a pulse!' Jill took control taking Cate out of Julie's arms and laying her flat on the ground. She felt for her pulse herself and Julie was right there was no pulse, Jill then leant over Cate listening for breath sounds, none.

'Julie you know CPR?' Jill asked placing her hands ready on Cate's chest to start compressions. Julie sat looking blankly at Jill, frozen. 'Kris!' Jill called her little sister. 'CPR.' Jill stated as Kris rushed over to help, Julie moved out of the way for Kris so she could get closer to Cate.

'It's all right Julie.' Kris reassured as she helped Jill. Julie looked back over to see how Kelly was doing to find her climbing up on to the yacht after Diane who had somehow managed to slip away from Kelly. Diane snatched up a wooden pole from the deck as she rushed along to the bow of the yacht, Kelly not far behind her, the front section of the luxury yacht was a large space normally used for sunbathing and parties not for fighting. The two women faced each other, Kelly held out her arms to her side ready for anything as Diane swung the wooden pole at Kelly's knees, Kelly wasn't ready for that as the pole connected and Kelly fell to the deck, her shoes soaked through from their dip in the water made it harder for Kelly to keep her balance when taking the swipe to her knees. Crashing down onto her side Kelly quickly rolled out of the way as Diane brought the pole down quickly intent on staking Kelly with it. The pole connected hard with the deck sending painful vibrations through Diane who released the pole stumbling away. Kelly got back to her feet watching Diane and quickly kicked her in the stomach, when Diane doubled over Kelly laced her fingers together and swiftly brought down a double hit to Diane's back sending her down to the deck, Kelly then, as Diane moved to get up onto her hands and knees, kicked her in the ribs flipping Diane over causing her to collide into the windows that looked down to the lower deck, the glass cracked as her back struck them. Kelly backed off watching Diane for her next move but Diane stayed down not moving to get up again. Kelly hovered closer to her being wary in case she struck out but nothing, it seemed that last move had done the trick, Diane was out cold. Kelly looked out to where Cate and the others were, seeing Jill and Kris performing CPR on Cate she watched as two paramedics burst through the side door. Jill and Kris continued until the paramedics were with them and took over.

'How long has she been non responsive?' One of the paramedics asked taking over compressions from Jill.

'Not long only a few minutes.' Jill answered worn out from the exertion of trying to keep Cate alive. The paramedic stopped compressions holding his fingers to the side of Cate's throat to try to find a pulse whilst his partner continued to pump air into Cate's lungs using an oxygen mask and air pump bag. The Angels looked on in horror as the paramedic stopped, he turned to the Angels moments after checking for a pulse.

'You may have saved your friends life, there's a pulse, it's weak but it's there.' The paramedic explained as his partner continued to squeeze air from the bag into Cate's lungs. 'What's her name?'

'Cate.' Kris answered sat next to Julie not far from Cate's side holding Julie's hand. The paramedic nodded as he turned back to look at Cate looking over the bullet wound.

'Cate, can you hear me? My name's Jarrod, can you wake up for me?' Jarrod asked as he took out gauze pads placing them over the bullet wound that continued to bleed albeit a little slower than before. 'Cate, can you open your eyes for me?' Cate still seemed unresponsive until she began to murmur and she battled hard to open her eyes, gradually she lifted her left arm to try and push away the second paramedic with the oxygen mask who gladly moved the mask from her face. 'Go and get the stretcher.' Jarrod said to his partner nodding back to where they entered in as his partner jumped up and ran off. 'Just stay still Cate, we're going to get you to the hospital.' Cate only groaned as she heard this turning away from Jarrod. 'One of you want to talk to your friend here try and keep her awake for me whilst we get her sorted and into the ambulance.' Jarrod said to the Angels, Jill moved in taking up the space Jarrod's partner had left taking Cate's hand in hers.

'Hey kiddo, you trying to give me a heart attack?' Cate slowly smiled to Jill before passing out again. 'Cate, Cate?' Jill called out her friends name rubbing her hand trying to get her to wake again turning to Jarrod with panic in her eyes. Jarrod smiled reassuringly to Jill as he finished hooking Cate up to a drip. He checked Cate's pulse again and smiled back to Jill.

'She's still with us, it's the blood loss.' Jarrod explained as his partner arrived with the stretcher. Jill moved out of the way again as Jarrod and his partner picked Cate up carefully, placing her onto the stretched buckling her down to it. Jarrod turned to Jill. 'Are you coming with us?' He asked.

'Her sister should go with her.' Jill answered turning around looking for Kelly seeing her still stood on the bow of the yacht. 'Kelly!' Jill beckoned for Kelly to join them, Kelly understanding having watched what was going on turned to start making her way over when Diane appeared in front of her.

'Gotcha.' Diane quietly said as she spun kicked Kelly in the head sending Kelly flying down to the deck crying out in pain from the hit and the landing. Diane swiftly moved after Kelly kicking her in her side, stopping her from being able to get up or retaliate, as Diane drew her leg back to kick Kelly again, Kelly prepared herself and grabbed Diane's leg as she kicked her, Kelly then swung her legs under Diane taking her lone standing leg out from under her causing Diane to fall hard onto her back, Kelly swiftly brought her heel down into Diane's chest knocking the air out of her lungs. Diane began to swear and cough at Kelly as she tried her hardest to get back up again for another attack but Kelly put into action her best street fighting methods, getting herself up onto her feet Kelly began to drag Diane across the deck to the starboard side of the yacht, she swung Diane round smashing her ribcage into the metal safety barrier, grabbing the life saver that was attached to a long piece of rope, Kelly wrapped the rope around Diane's legs and ankles before pushing her over the side of the yacht and tying off the rest of the rope onto the railings, Diane hung by her feet over the side of the yacht with no means to be able to pull herself up again in a hurry. Satisfied with her work Kelly looked over the rails smiling down at Diane. 'Don't go anywhere now.' Kelly coldly said as she ran off the yacht heading towards the paramedics and Cate. Kelly looked over her sister who still lay unconscious on the stretcher as Jarrod and his partner wheeled her out of the building. 'Jill, go with her, please.' Kelly asked not taking her eyes off of Cate for a moment.

'But Kelly, shouldn't you…' Kris began to say when Jill put her hand on her sister's forearm stopping her.

'Ok Kel, no problem.' Jill smiled rubbing Kelly's upper arm as she passed her to follow after the paramedics.

'Kelly?' Kris looked to Kelly quizzically.

'I just need to make sure Diane gets taken away without any mishaps Kris, Cate would understand.' Kelly explained watching as her sister was taken away. Kelly turned and headed back down to the rest of the team, Kris following after her.

'Are the police on their way?' Kelly asked as she approached her friends.

'They'd better be.' Tiffany answered watching Diane spinning around on the rope she was tied to trying to get herself free. Kelly looked down at Kreeg who still sat on the ground his leg wound having stopped bleeding for the moment. He looked back at Kelly from under his eyebrows.

'What are you looking at?' He snapped at her.

Nothing, absolutely nothing.' Kelly replied with a look of disgust.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here it is finally, the next installment! Just to wish you all a very happy and enjoyable new year! I hope you all have a great NYE, enjoy it and be safe whilst celebrating. Here's to 2010. Now please R&R, you know it will make me write faster!! AJ5 ;-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

The police arrived just as the ambulance was leaving with Cate and Jill. Rushing into the building the police first grabbed a hold of Davis, cuffing him and leading him out to the cars as further officers came in to collect Kreeg.

'We're going to have to take him to the hospital.' One of the officers said to his partner. Kreeg groaned in pain as the officers dragged him up to his feet and pulled him along out of the building.

'Or they could just drop him in the water as they go past whilst still wearing his cuffs.' Kris quietly said to herself watching the man who almost killed her limp out of the building. Kris turned when she felt a hand wrap over her shoulder.

'You ok?' Julie asked full of concern. Kris looked at Julie seeing her worry and distant look, she was concerned about Kris but her thoughts weren't there in the building.

'I'm fine and Cate will be too.' Kris reassured trying to believe her own words as she put her arm around Julie's waist walking them both down towards Tiffany, Sabrina and Kelly who stood watching the police pulling up Diane from where Kelly had left her hanging by her feet.

'Ladies.' A male voice said from behind the Angels. Turning the Angels eyes met with a tall man with dark hair slicked back he was handsome wearing a charcoal grey suit, the suit jacket open revealing his white shirt and thin black tie. 'I'm detective Samuel.'

'Detective, I'm Sabrina Duncan these are my associates, Kelly Garrett, Tiffany Welles, Kris Munroe and Julie Rogers.' Sabrina introduced the team indicating to each Angel as detective Samuel nodded acknowledging each one of them.

'So you'd be responsible for all of this.' Samuel pointed around the room to Diane and Kreeg. 'Also I understand that one of your associates has been injured and is on her way to the hospital accompanied by another of your associates.' Samuel noted without a hint of emotion, just stating facts which did not go unnoticed by Kris.

'Our friend and Kelly's sister has been shot, my sister has accompanied her to the hospital.' Kris explained narrowing her eyes as she did only to receive what looked like a sneer from the detective. Kris began to move forward to say something else when Julie stopped her placing her hand on Kris's arm.

'We thought you might have been here a little sooner detective.' Tiffany said stepping out to the centre of the Angels. 'Might have saved what happened to our friend.' Tiffany continued raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms across her chest as she did. Samuel stood to his full height just an inch taller than Tiffany inhaling deeply through his nose as he did.

'Miss Welles is it?' Samuel asked narrowing his eyes at Tiffany placing his hands on his hips. 'We got here as soon as was possible.'

'But you knew we were coming here to stop Diane Matisse and her men, we called you all here for back up.' Sabrina added stepping forward next to Tiffany.

'And maybe if you had waited for us your friend wouldn't be in a critical condition on her way to the hospital.' Samuel countered. Kelly who was still watching the police officers cuff and bring Diane down off of the yacht turned when she heard Samuel say this.

'Maybe if you had all got here when we asked this would have all gone down a lot cleaner.' Sabrina responded.

'I'll tell you what ladies, you all give your statements and move on, leave the police work to the real police.' Samuel half smiled nodding to the Angels before turning and grabbing a hold of Diane as she reached them on the walkway. Diane grinned like a Cheshire cat as Samuel pulled her away.

'Why that son of a…' Julie began to curse when Sabrina interrupted her.

'Come on let's do what the man asks and get to the hospital. Kelly?' Sabrina turned to look at Kelly who stood watching as detective Samuel took Diane out of the building. 'Kelly?' Sabrina repeated concerned. Kelly ignored Sabrina and the others and headed after Samuel and Diane out of the building, the Angels looked to one another before quickly chasing after Kelly. As the opened the door that had closed after Kelly the Angels heard a gunshot and shouts from different officers to get a medic, rushing to where they heard the shot come from the Angels ran down the side of the building to find Kelly rushing to the side of Diane who lay on the floor blood freely flowing from her, Samuel lay on the ground his gun still aimed at where Diane had stood. Kelly fell down to her knees by the side of Diane putting her hand to Diane's neck feeling a weak pulse, Diane looked up to Kelly smiling blood beginning to trickle out from the corner of her mouth. She began to mouth something to Kelly who lowered her head down to Diane to hear what she was trying to say.

'You see all it took was for someone to have the balls to pull the trigger.' Diane whispered laughing as she did. 'Surprising though, I thought it would have been one of you not…not…' Diane began to gasp for air, Kelly moved back to give her air knowing it was useless just as the paramedics arrived.

'Not who Diane?' Kelly urged quietly to Diane. Diane couldn't answer as the paramedics tried to help her. Diane simply looked to Kelly as she asked again who Diane was talking of.

'Do you mean the detective?' Kelly asked looking over to the man as he stood up again holstering his gun. Diane looked to him then rolled her head back to look at Kelly and began to laugh.

'Let me die in peace Angel.' Diane said as she laughed beginning to gasp for air again, the paramedics pushed Kelly away from Diane so they could work on her. Kris took Kelly's arm helping her back up to her feet.

'You ok?' Kris asked as she steadied Kelly.

'Fine.'

'What did she say?' Kris asked looking down at Diane.

'Not much.'

'Kelly?' Kris asked confused by Kelly's attitude.

'Not now Kris, not here.' Kelly said in hushed tones as she watched detective Samuel walk towards them. 'What happened?' Kelly asked as Samuel stood beside them.

'She managed to slip her cuffs, they weren't on tight enough. She pushed me over and made a run for it, she wouldn't halt when I warned her I would shoot, she left me no choice.' Samuel explained as he flattened down his hair again and straightened his tie.

'I see.' Kelly replied not satisfied at all by his answer.

'Did she say anything?' Samuel asked looking down at Diane as the paramedics continued to try and save her life.

'Nothing.' Kelly replied as one of the paramedics turned to them shaking her head.

'She's gone, there's nothing more we can do.' The paramedic announced. Kelly nodded to the paramedics and turned to Kris.

'Come on let's get to the hospital.' Kris said putting her arm around Kelly's waist guiding her away.

* * *

Jill sat beside Cate in the ambulance watching the paramedic Jarrod continuing to work on her when she began to come round again, lifting her left arm slightly from her side. Jill grabbed Cate's left hand, calming her.

'It's all right Cate, you're safe, we're taking you to the hospital now.' Jill explained moving closer to Cate's head placing her free hand on Cate's forehead. Cate looked to Jill and smiled slightly.

'You're worried.' Cate managed to say.

'Me, never, you're going to be just fine.' Jill smiled trying to believe her own words just as the ambulance hit a pot hole. Making Cate groan in pain her eyes shut tight.

'Hey Spencer, take it easy!' Jarrod called out to his partner who was driving. Cate's wound started to bleed again.

'Jarrod!' Jill called out watching the blood pour profusely. Jarrod grabbed more gauze putting it onto the wound to try and slow the bleeding again.

'The jolt must has moved the bullet, here hold this here for me.' Jarrod asked nodding towards the gauze; Jill held the gauze for him as Jarrod took a sterilized scalpel from his kit bag.

'What are you going to do?' Jill asked as she watched him.

'I'm going to see if I can help your friend and stop the bleeding at least until we get to the hospital.' Jarrod explained as he took a pair of scissors to cut through Cate's shirt to show more of the wounded area. 'The bullet's lodged and most likely by a main artery. Where it was before we hit the pot hole, it was causing a bleed but was also blocking it stopping the bleed, now it's moved again.'

'Causing it to bleed even more.' Jill finished understanding what Jarrod was talking about. Jarrod cut into Cate's shoulder, Cate's eyes flew wide open from the pain, Jill held onto Cate to stop her from moving. 'Hold on Cate, we're trying to help, you're bleeding heavily again, we need to stop it.' Jill tried to explain as Jarrod continued cutting into Cate. 'You know what you're doing right?' Jill asked not taking her eyes off of Cate, Jarrod remained silent as he located the bullet with a pair of needle point tweezers.

'Got it.' Jarrod said as he removed the bullet. 'How squeamish are you?' Jarrod asked as he placed his finger into the wound.

'Why?' Jill asked confused.

'Grab a pair of gloves from that box up there.' Jarrod said gesturing toward the latex gloves. Jill took out a set and put them on. 'Good, ok, now I need you to place your finger where mine is.' Jarrod explained.

'Are you serious?' Jill exclaimed suddenly feeling very scared, more so than she had been all ready.

'Very. Your friend's heart rate is dropping if I don't help her out now we'll lose her but I can't do both jobs. You can do this Jill.' Jarrod assured. Jill moved forward to where Jarrod was he lifted his hand slightly to allow Jill room to quickly place her finger into the wound to block the bleed. In one swift motion Jarrod removed his hand and Jill was there in an instant. 'You're doing great Jill.' Jarrod smiled as he felt for Cate's pulse. 'Damn it.' Jarrod quietly said as he moved to Cate's chest and began compressions again. Jill looked to Jarrod eyes wide. 'Just stay as you are Jill, Spencer how much longer?' Jarrod called out to his partner.

'We're here!' Spencer called back as he pulled the ambulance up in front of the hospital emergency bay. Jumping out of the driver's cab Spencer ran round to the back of the ambulance throwing open the doors, doctors and nurses started to appear behind him ready to start their work.

'Jill keep up with us, and keep your finger where it is don't move it.' Jarrod ordered as he helped Spencer get the gurney out of the ambulance, once on the ground Jarrod climbed on top of the gurney kneeling over Cate, knees either side of her continuing compressions to keep the heart pumping. Jill ran beside them keeping up with the medical team as they rushed Cate through the emergency room. Jill listened as Jarrod called out Cate's injury and everything he had done on the way in up until this very point, she felt the hands of a nurse on her arm and back as a doctor explained what they were about to do so that Jill would be able to remove herself from the injury. Moments passed and Jill was stood outside of the emergency room waiting for updates on Cate.

'You might want to put these on.' Jarrod's voice said. Jill looked down to see him holding out a set of scrubs. 'I should think your friends and Cate's sister will be here soon, you might not want them to see you covered in Cate's blood.' Jarrod pointed out as gently as he could. Jill looked down to herself seeing the bloodstains for the first time, she hadn't even realised. 'She's in the very best and capable of hands, they're sending her up to the O.R soon.' Jarrod explained.

'How soon?' Jill asked looking into the room Cate was still in.

'As soon as they have her stabilised.' Jarrod explained solemnly.

'Oh.' Jill simply said taking the scrubs from Jarrod.

'I'll show you where you can get a shower and change.' Jarrod offered indicating towards where Jill should go to clean up. 'I promise to have you updated as soon as she goes up to the O.R.' Jarrod said looking to Jill with concerned eyes. Jill nodded and looked to where Jarrod indicated; turning back to Jarrod he smiled weakly and walked ahead of Jill to show her where to go. They arrived at a shower room. 'There are individual showers in here, each one lockable of course.' Jarrod explained as he pushed open the door, lights switching on automatically. 'There are fresh towels here, help yourself, as soon as you're done there are some bags at the bottom of the cupboard that you can place your clothes into.' Jarrod explained pointing out each shelf of the cupboard. Jill nodded understanding everything she was told. 'I have to go I'm afraid Jill, Spencer and I have to get our rig sorted and...'

'It's ok Jarrod, I understand.' Jill said trying to smile. 'Thank you for everything you did to help Cate.'

'Of course, I'll check in when I can to see how she's doing. Just head back to the main nurse's desk, I'll make sure they look out for you.' Jill smiled and thanked Jarrod again as he turned and left her alone. Jill walked into the shower room and selected a shower stall switching on the shower, grabbing towels out of the cupboard Jill turned to herself staring back at her in the large mirrors on the wall. She saw for the first time just how much of Cate's blood covered her, from the thigh of her jeans, her jumper, her hands, arms even her neck and hair had flicks of blood on it. Turning Jill stepped into the cubicle locking the door behind her, the cubicle was large enough for Jill to get out of her blood covered clothes and toss them down onto the plastic chair inside the cubicle. As Jill showered the rest of the Angels arrived at the hospital heading straight to the nurse's station/ reception desk.

'Excuse me we're looking for Caitlin Fox, she was brought in earlier with my sister Jill Munroe.' Kris asked nervously tapping the desk with her finger tips.

'It's all right Angie, I can help these ladies.' Jarrod said as he arrived at the same time as the Angels. 'Follow me; Caitlin's just about to be taken up to the O.R' Jarrod explained as he took them to the emergency room Cate was still in.

'The O.R, why is she going there?' Julie asked, Kelly silently followed after her friends listening to what was being said but barely reacting to it which did not go unnoticed by the others especially Kris.

'Bullets, as I'm sure you may know, don't just pass through the body in straight line, at least not always. The bullet that went into Cate's shoulder shifted itself down and nestled itself in muscle, every time Cate moved herself the bullet shifted eventually to an artery. The bullet stopped there, that's what caused the amount of blood loss she suffered. The doctors here have stopped the bleeding but upon request and procedure she's going to the O.R. to have the damage repaired by the best surgeons here in the hospital.'

'Where's my sister.' Kris asked looking around for Jill, Kris felt as though the building was spinning not just the room and needed her sister to ground her again. Just having Jill with her was enough to settle her.

'I'll take you to her; a doctor will be out shortly to speak with you.' Jarrod said to Kelly and the rest of the team, Kris nodded to the paramedic and walked alongside him to find her sister, the rest of the Angels took seats in the waiting area.

'Is Jill ok?' Kris asked as they walked.

'She's fine, it's just that I didn't think you and the others especially Cate's sister would want to see Jill wearing clothes that are covered in Cate's blood so I showed her to the showers we have here with some scrubs to change into. Here we are.' Jarrod said smiling as he indicated to the door to the shower room, then looked to his watch. 'I'm really sorry but I have to run, my rig needs cleaning and re-stocking and so far I've left my partner to it.' Jarrod explained as he began to walk backwards away from Kris.

'Don't worry about it, thank you for everything.' Kris said waving him off; with Jarrod gone Kris turned to the door in front of her for the shower room and entered inside. 'Jill?' Kris called out for her sister, the showers were all switched off Kris could hear the dripping from the centre cubicle, walking up to it Kris lightly tapped on the door. 'Jill?' Kris heard the door unlock, opening it she entered the cubicle to find her older sister sat on the floor wrapped in a large towel silent tears running down her cheeks. Kris knelt down beside Jill placing her hand on Jill's knee. Jill lunged forward at Kris wrapping her arms tightly around her sobbing into her shoulder. Kris held her sister just as tightly saying nothing, just allowing her sister to release her emotions, to cry it all out. After a few moments Jill pulled herself away from Kris and leaned back against the wall of the cubicle, her hand tracing down from Kris's shoulder to her hand where they caught each other's hands holding them tightly.

'We lost her.' Jill eventually said. 'Just as we got here, we lost her again, her heart stopped Jarrod had to do more compressions, oh Kris, she lost so much blood.' Jill cried looking to the pile of clothes on the chair; Kris glanced over to them as well seeing what Jill saw.

'But you got Cate here Jill and she's fighting so hard, so hard. They're now about to take her up to the operating theatre.' Kris explained.

'I know Jarrod said they would be as soon as she was stable enough to go up there. Stable enough Kris that means she hasn't been strong enough just to handle the journey up there let alone the surgery.' Jill exclaimed as more tears fell.

'Cate's going to be fine; she's too stubborn to allow this to stop her. If I can beat Kreeg's bullet so can she and Cate knows that, she won't give in to something when I didn't.' Kris smiled trying to be as positive as possible. Jill smiled weakly to her sister understanding what she was trying to do but Kris wasn't in the ambulance; she didn't go through what Jill had. 'Come on let's get you into these scrubs and join the others.' Jill nodded as Kris began to help her to her feet then handing her the scrubs.

'How's Kelly?' Jill asked as she put on the scrubs trousers tying the string tight around her waist.

'I honestly don't know, she's barely responded to anything she's heard about Cate and her condition since we've been here, Julie's more of a mess than Kel right now as are Tiff and Bri.' Kris explained at a loss as to what was going on with Kelly.

'I'll talk with her. How about Diane and Kreeg, what's happening with them?' Jill asked throwing the towel to the ground and putting on the scrubs top.

'Kreeg's been dragged off by the police, I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up here at some point to have his leg treated as for Diane, she's dead.' Kris explained straight to the point. Jill spun round to her sister.

'Diane's dead! Did Kelly...' Jill began to ask.

'No not Kelly, some detective who showed up after you'd gone. Detective Samuel, not a particularly nice man.'

'What happened?' Jill asked as she collected her clothes ruined by blood tossing them into a bag from the cupboard, slipping on her sneakers that were amazingly untouched by blood.

'He claims that she slipped her cuffs, attacked him and tried to run. He gave a clear warning that he would fire but of course Diane ignored him so he fired.'

'You don't believe him?'

'I don't know, we weren't there to see it happen. Kelly was first on the scene after the shooting; Diane said something to her but she didn't tell me what, said she would explain later.'

'Explain later?' Jill said confused as she and Kris walked out of the shower room, Kelly's attitude was sounding strange and most unlike her.

'Yeah, I'm not sure what's going on but I'd really like to know.' Kris said a troubled angry look crossing her face.

'Where are the others, let's see what we can find out now we're all here.' Jill suggested. The two sisters walked back to the waiting area where they found the rest of the team all stood around Kelly who sat on one of the waiting room couches a doctor sat next to her, Kris and Jill looked to one another and then rushed over the rest of the way to see what was happening.

'We've managed to stop the bleeding and make a repair to the artery that's been damaged by the bullet. For all accounts Miss Garret, the bullet has in actual fact only nicked the artery, but even that small amount of damage has caused a great deal of blood loss for your sister. We had a problem by putting more blood into her to replace what has been lost that has then been pumped through this damaged artery. In other words no sooner did we put blood in, it came out again. Once we were able to see the area more clearly we repaired it here enough for your sister to go up to surgery where she is now headed.' The doctor had been explaining everything to Kelly and the others, Kelly sat quietly taking everything in that the doctor was explaining. Sabrina stepped forward to ask the question they all wanted the answer to.

'Doctor, what are her chances?' Sabrina fiddled with her necklace as the doctor began to answer.

'Well with the amount of blood loss and we have had to revive her now three times including the two times she was on her way here to us.'

'Doctor, please.' Tiffany interrupted just wanting an answer.

'Right now Miss Fox has about a 40/60 chance of surviving the surgery. Her body has been through so much trauma all ready that...'

'That what doctor?' Kelly asked finally breaking her silence, looking the doctor straight in the eye with a steely gaze.

'That if you have any other close family, I would suggest you call them.' The doctor explained as the other Angels gasped, Kelly looked down to her hands. 'I'm sorry but if you'll excuse me. A nurse will be along soon to take you upstairs to a private waiting room.' The doctor stood and walked away from the Angels who thanked him as he left. Sabrina sat down next to Kelly putting her arm around Kelly's shoulders.

'You want us to call Cate's mom and brothers?' Sabrina gently asked. Kelly continued to look down, then raised her head and looked straight ahead at the hallway in front of her.

'No, I don't. I'll call them when I need to, not yet.' Kelly said before getting up and walking away from her friends. The Angels watched her walk away.

'I'll go after her.' Sabrina said when Jill put her hand on her shoulder stopping her.

'No Bri, I will.' Jill said with authority before swiftly walking after Kelly. Julie turned into Tiffany burying her head into her shoulder; Tiffany wrapped her arms around Julie doing her best to comfort her when the nurse arrived to take them upstairs to the waiting room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

Jill followed Kelly out of the hospital, she walked briskly out towards the picnic tables on the small green to the far side of the hospitals entrance. Kelly didn't take a seat she continued to walk around the area, pacing, her arms crossed across her chest. Jill watched her from the green's edge looking up to the sky as rain began to fall.

'What are you doing Kelly?' Jill asked watching as her friend continued to pace around the area.

'I'm just trying to figure this all out.' Kelly replied.

'Figure what out?'

'Diane's connection with detective Samuel, I know there's a connection. He didn't shoot in the line of duty Jill, he murdered Diane, cold blooded murder.' Kelly explained still walking up and down the centre of the picnic tables.

'My God Kelly!' Jill yelled storming towards Kelly. 'What's the matter with you?' Jill asked standing in front of her stopping her from walking. 'What are you doing pacing up and down out here in the rain when you should be up there with the rest of us waiting for news on your sister who's being wheeled into surgery as we speak.' Jill demanded pointing up at the hospital.

'There's nothing I can do up there Jill, out here right now, working this out this is something I can do.'

'But you don't need to do this.'

'Yes I do, I need to figure this out.'

'No, what you need to do is be upstairs for your sister who needs you.'

'What can I do up there Jill, Cate will be in surgery for who knows how long and I can't sit around waiting for news that... I have to figure out Samuel's connection and...'

'No you have to be up there with your family, we'll work it out together if you want but you need to be up there.' Jill demanded.

'Just leave me alone Jill.' Kelly said starting to lose her temper as she tried to walk around Jill who grabbed her by her arm spinning Kelly round to face her.

'Stop running away.' Jill finally said knowing what Kelly was really doing.

'I'm not trying to...' Kelly began to argue and release herself from Jill's grip.

'Yes you are and it stops now. I know how scared you are Kel, I was in your shoes just a few months ago, remember?' Jill asked rhetorically as she narrowed her eyes looking deeply into Kelly's. 'This is the way it is Kel, this is the hardest side of our life in our jobs as sisters, especially as we're the older sister, we're the ones who are meant to be the protector. We can't control everything Kelly.'

'I know that Jill.' Kelly stated ripping her arm from Jill's grip.

'Then why are you down here, why aren't you up there with your family?' Jill demanded.

'I've all ready told you why Jill, I'm figuring out the rest of our case.' Kelly stood looking down Jill as rain began to fall heavily on the pair of them. Jill looked to Kelly; they could both be stubborn and right now was no exception.

'You know Kelly, you give Cate such a hard time about locking things away and running when things are at there worst and yet look at you, you're doing exactly the same thing you hate your sister doing.' Jill said; she always could be straight to the point. Kelly stood watching Jill her hands on her hips; Kelly wasn't budging. 'You know what Kel,' Jill sighed. 'Do what ever the hell you want, we'll be here when you need us, with Cate.' Jill turned and began to walk away from Kelly who stood in the rain watching her friend leave her. Kelly walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down tears had been burning at corner of her eyes and finally they began to fall with the rain.

Jill walked back in to the hospital finding Kris waiting for her just inside the entrance.

'How'd that go?' Kris asked handing Jill a towel she'd grabbed on her way down from the shower room.

'About as well as I thought it would.' Jill simply said taking the towel as she and Kris walked through to the elevator taking them up to where they could wait for news on Cate.

Nearly two hours had passed before a doctor came into the waiting room where the Angels and Bosley continued to wait as patiently as they could. As the doctor entered everyone looked up to him from there seated positions on the four - two seater sofa' that were set like a square around a glass coffee table.

'You're the people here with Miss Fox.'

'Cate, yes.' Bosley answered.

'I understand one of you is her sister?' The doctor asked looking around the Angels.

'Her sister had to step out for some air.' Sabrina answered for the rest as Jill turned to look away from every one, Kris sat beside her rested her hand on Jill's thigh calming her.

'I see.'

'We're family doctor, make no mistake in that.' Bosley said standing up. The doctor smiled as he perched himself on the back of a sofa.

'Fair enough. The surgery went very well, we repaired the damage done and Cate is resting now in recovery, we'll be putting her in her own room within the next few hours.'

'Were there any complications doctor?' Kris asked sitting forward slightly.

'Cate had lost a lot of blood by the time she reached us as you know, we did lose her once on the table but she's a fighter and came back to us after a small amount of help and then stayed strong throughout the rest of the surgery.'

'Can we see her?' Jill quietly asked.

'Soon, once we have her into her own room but that won't be for a few hours yet. Right now she needs to be in recovery where we can keep a careful eye on her make sure…'

'Make sure she stays with us.' Julie finished for the doctor.

'Exactly, she may be a strong person but right now Cate's weak from everything her body's been put through rest is the best thing for her. She'll be unconscious for a while and when she does wake she'll be in a lot of pain, there is muscle and some nerve damage, Cate will have to go through physiotherapy to regain the strength, when she's able to this will have to start right away.'

'Right away?' Tiffany questioned.

'If Cate wants to be back to the peak of her fitness that she has been and wants to be able to do everything she could before the shooting, she's going to have to work hard at it straight away and it's going to be painful.' The doctor explained. The Angels and Bosley took the information on board allowing it all to sink in. 'I know that sounds frightening to you all but Cate is young, fit, strong and alive.' The doctor said trying to reassure the Angels just as his pager went off, looking down to it he then turned to the Angels. 'If you'll excuse me I have more surgery's today that I need to go and prepare for.' The doctor stood smiling and nodding to the Angels who thanked him for all his, and his teams work. 'Someone will be along to let you know when they move Cate to her own room. If I were you I'd go home get something to eat, freshen up and come back later.' The doctor suggested; looking at their facial expressions he knew it was pointless to even have suggested such a thing.

The room fell silent as the door closed behind the doctor. Jill stood and walked over to the window looking out to the small green where the picnic tables were, Kelly wasn't there, she hadn't been there or anywhere in the hospital for the last few hours. Sighing Jill leaned against the window her forehead resting against the cool glass.

'Perhaps we should do as the doctor suggests.' Sabrina voiced breaking the silence. Tiffany agreed, as did Julie.

'Might not be a bad idea, I could do with a change of clothes and a shower.' Julie smiled looking down at herself who like Jill was dressed in scrubs after her near drowning at the boat yard earlier in the day.

'Jill?' Sabrina looked to her friend who stood silently at the window still. Kris looked up to the group who were all looking at Jill waiting for a response.

'Why don't you guys go on home, we won't be far behind.' Kris suggested standing up slowly from the couch.

'I guess we'll be staying at Charlie's?' Tiffany questioned aloud to Sabrina and Bosley.

'That you are ladies, Julie you too.' Bosley said opening the door to the room for the Angels.

'Ok, so we'll see you two later then?' Sabrina asked looking to Jill then to Kris concern in her eyes. Kris nodded to Sabrina giving her a small smile as they all left the room. Collecting up the empty plastic coffee cups and soda cans Kris threw them into the trash can keeping an eye on her sister as she did so.

'You want to go back to Charlie's? Get a shower, some clothes?' Kris quietly asked as she approached her. 'Jill?' Kris placed her hand on Jill's back rubbing it slightly.

'I just want to wait here, someone should. I don't want Cate to wake up and there not be anyone here for her.' Jill explained calmly not turning away from the window.

'Jill she's going to be unconscious for a while, we can go and get straightened up and be back here before she wakes.' Kris gently suggested.

'No. I'm not leaving her alone, her sister can but I won't.' Jill said tensing up as she did, Kris could see that from her body language.

'Ok, we'll stay, I'll call the others and ask them to bring some clothes for us.' Kris decided wrapping her hand over Jill's shoulder as she did. Kris watched her older sister who still focused on the world outside the window, turning Kris began to walk back to the couches.

'Kris.' Jill caught Kris's arm before she was too far away from her grasp, turning to face her older sister, Jill wrapped her arms around Kris tightly. 'I love you.' Three simple words, possibly the strongest words ever uttered.

'I love you to Jill.' Kris replied holding her just as tightly back. 'We'll get through this.' Kris reassured.

* * *

'What is it you're looking for Kelly?' Charlie asked. Kelly had been at Charlie's mansion, their make shift office for the last few hours rifling through all of the files on the case. Charlie had called the office trying to find her concerned about her.

'I'm trying to find the link Charlie. I know detective Samuel had more to do with Diane than we know.'

'You don't believe his shooting Diane was a clean shoot?'

'Not by any stretch Charlie.' Kelly answered as she picked up one of the smaller files, leafing through it.

'Wouldn't this be quicker and easier if the rest of the team was working on it with you?' Charlie asked carefully.

'It would Charlie but they're all at the hospital.'

'Isn't that where you should be Angel?' Kelly stopped looking through the file and sat down on the long red couch.

'I need to do this Charlie.'

'But you don't need to do it now, now you need to be with your family.'

'I've all ready had this discussion with Jill Charlie.' Kelly replied looking at the speaker box sat on the centre of the coffee table in front of her.

'Then you know where you ought to be.' Charlie flatly said, he always tried to be a calming voice of reason.

'If I don't find what I'm looking for Charlie, Samuel will get away with murder.'

'You don't know that you really have anything Angel.'

'We know that Diane was always able to find us, set us up and the only other people who knew any of our actions were the police, in particular Samuel's division. That's a little convenient don't you think?' Kelly said to Charlie with a small amount of attitude.

'What I think is you should be at the hospital to hear the progress of your younger sister. That should be your first priority.' Charlie pointed out with his own small amount of attitude.

'I can't be there right now Charlie, I need to do this, I need to find the connection.'

'Kelly stop running.'

'What is it with you and Jill? I'm not running!' Kelly yelled in frustration slamming the file in her hand down onto the coffee table.

'Yes you are Kel.' Sabrina calmly said walking into the room with Tiffany, Julie and Bosley.

'Don't you start Bri.' Kelly warned gathering papers together.

'Don't start, Kelly what the hell's the matter with you?' Julie snapped it had been the first thing Julie had said since leaving the hospital.

'Julie.' Sabrina tried to stop Julie from carrying on, trying to keep the peace.

'No Bri, enough! My God Kelly, Cate's lying in a recovery room right now alone, no family with her, Jill and Kris aren't allowed to be with her right now only you are, only family!' Julie yelled at Kelly. 'What I wouldn't give to have Cate as my family, my sister, I sure as hell wouldn't be here buried deep in these damn files!' Julie continued to scold as Kelly stood listening taking in everything Julie said, never flinching she knew everything Julie was telling her was true all of it.

'Julie.' Tiffany softly said placing a hand on Julie's shoulder trying to calm her. Julie looked to Kelly waiting for a response, nothing. Throwing Tiffany's hand away from her shoulder Julie stormed out of the room.

'Anyone else?' Kelly offered opening her arms out to her friends.

'Angels, Bosley I leave it to you.' Charlie said just before he hung up. The room was silent for a while as they looked to Kelly who was unwavering.

'What have you found so far?' Sabrina asked knowing the only way to calm Kelly is to help her.

'Not that much yet but I know it's right here.' Kelly replied sitting back down again opening the files.

'Well let's all start looking.' Tiffany said with a half smile taking a file from the top of the pile sitting down opposite Kelly. Sabrina and Bosley each took a file doing the same as Tiffany. Kelly nodded as she carried on through her file. An hour passed when Tiffany suddenly sat forward, another file in her lap. 'I think I have something.' She said placing the pictures from the file on the coffee table for the others to see just as Julie walked back into the room.

'What is it?' Sabrina asked her brow furrowing as she looked at the 8x10 black and white photos.

'These were taken when you were first working the case to find who you thought was a male serial killer.'

'Turning out to be Diane.' Kelly said remembering all to well how this mess all started.

'Right. These are surveillance pictures of the last victim, Sebastian Harper.' Tiffany read from the notes for Julie and Sabrina's information.

'This was how we discovered it was Diane.' Bosley said picking up one of the prints pointing out the image of a ladies hand holding a cocktail glass just in front of Sebastian's photographed face.

'I don't see it?' Julie said looking at the photo. 'What are we looking at?'

'That's what Kris asked.' Kelly said as Bosley passed her the photo. Kelly put the image on the table pointing out the ring the woman was wearing. A delicate cameo ring, Victorian in style, with the image of a woman's face carved on a raised surface within the rings setting. 'That's what gave Diane away.' Kelly said.

'We found bruising on Sebastian's face that matched the ring, we couldn't place what the markings were to begin with until Cate noticed this.' Bosley explained taking a moment afterwards thinking back and then the present situation.

'So Diane was careless and you caught her?' Sabrina suggested.

'No, Diane was never careless, never. She wanted us to stop her, she was playing with us but we wouldn't finish things the way she wanted.' Kelly explained.

'You wouldn't kill her.' Sabrina said catching on to which Kelly nodded in answer.

'So what else did you notice Tiff?' Julie asked.

'Look who else is there, in the background, I only just noticed it myself.' Tiffany admitted. The team all looked at the photos trying to spot what Tiffany had.'

'My God.' Sabrina said once she spotted him. 'Detective Samuel.'

'He's looking straight at Diane!' Julie exclaimed picking up one of the shots.

'He watched her every move.' Bosley noted looking over all of the images. Taking other files the Angels and Bosley looked through other surveillance photographs to see if Samuel featured in any more.

'He's in at least half of these.' Sabrina said placing a group of different photographs down on the table.

'So for how long did he know about Diane?' Tiffany questioned.

'A lot longer than any of us did, he never introduced himself not until today at the boat yard.' Kelly said standing up form the red sofa beginning to pace the length of the room thinking, trying to put together what they had found out with what they all ready knew.

'So what was he getting out of it?' Sabrina asked the room.

'Well, all of the men Diane killed were extremely rich, she made off with a lot of their money before she was caught.' Tiffany answered.

'So the oldest reason in the book, greed?' Julie asked the team as she sat back in her seat on the red sofa.

'Diane paid him off and paid him off well to keep him quiet?' Bosley suggested.

'Makes sense, the majority of the men were single with no one to leave their money to.' Sabrina said having read all about the victims over and over again in their files.

'And no one cared much for them. Diane chose her prey well, they were all, on paper, cruel, heartless business men that no one admitted they would miss.' Julie added.

'You think the police have cleared out the ship yard yet?' Tiffany asked a thought crossing her mind.

'What are you thinking Tiff?' Bosley asked.

'Well, if Diane was paying Samuel off then something obviously went wrong or else why kill her? I doubt he got his payment before she died.'

'And I bet I know where she was keeping her money.' Kelly said stopping her pacing as she listened to her friends. 'What's the betting Samuel put himself in charge of overseeing the clean up of her yacht?' Kelly asked smiling slightly as they had finally come to a plan. Just as they grabbed jackets and purses the phone rang, everyone stopped simultaneously as it rang. Bosley answered the phone hitting the speaker box button.

'Hello, Townsend Associates.'

'Bos, Kris.'

'Is everything all right Kris?' Julie asked in a rush worried something had happened in their absence from the hospital.

'All's fine Julie, Cate's been moved into a private room. Her vitals are strong and she's doing ok.'

'Are you and Jill coming back to the mansion?' Sabrina asked.

'Not yet no, Jill wants to stay with Cate, she doesn't want her to wake up alone in a hospital room.' Kris explained the others could hear how tired she was.

'We'll make sure to bring you both a change of clothes when we come to the hospital.' Tiffany said.

'Thanks, that was the other reason I was calling other than to update you on Cate.' Kris cheerily said.

'Kris we're headed down to the ship yard again, we've got a lead on Samuel.'

'A lead on Samuel?' Kris echoed.

'We think he was working with Diane, well blackmailing her anyway. Taking a cut of whatever she was taking to keep quiet about her identity.' Sabrina explained.

'Wouldn't put it past him.' Kris coldly replied. 'All right well stay safe, who knows what Diane has left at that place, it could just be one death trap.' Kris warned.

'Don't worry Kris will be careful.' Sabrina reassured. 'We'll see you all soon.' Sabrina disconnected the call looking to Kelly as she did who stood looking at the speaker box. 'Kel, you ok?'

'Why don't you go straight to the hospital Kel? We can handle this and Samuel.' Tiffany offered. Kelly flicked her head back straightening her self up.

'No, I'm fine let's get this done.' Kelly strongly said walking out of the room on a mission. Julie watched her sighing as anger rose in her again.

'Let it go Julie. There's no changing Kelly's mind now.' Sabrina advised standing next to Julie placing a supportive hand on her shoulder.

'Would you rather go to the hospital Julie?' Tiffany asked knowing how close friends Julie and Cate had become. Julie thought for a moment then shook her head.

'No, I'll go with the rest of you, someone needs to take over for Cate while she can't.' Julie offered her friends a smile as they all nodded and headed out of the room and mansion after Kelly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Jill sat beside Cate as the nurse came in on her rounds checking over Cate's vitals, writing things down in Cate's medical file at the foot of her bed.

'Is everything ok?' Jill asked brushing wisps of Cate's hair away from her face.

'Fine, she has a slight fever but that can happen sometimes after surgery. Her stitches and wound are fine, there's no infection so we'll just make sure to keep an extra watch on her.' The nurse explained smiling sweetly to Jill and then to Kris who was sat in an armchair just to one side of Cate's bed. 'I'm sure you'll let us know if anything changes. We'll give Cate something to help with the fever but I'm sure she'll do just fine to fight it off.'

'The fever's not too high then?' Jill asked worried holding tightly to Cate's hand.

'Not high enough that we need to panic but enough to be vigil that it doesn't get higher.'

'Is there anything we can do?' Kris asked.

'Just talk to her, let her know you're here.' The nurse said looking at Cate ad then to the Munroe sisters who looked so worried. 'She'll be ok, really.' The nurse reassured. 'If you need anything or anything changes just come and find me my name's Rebecca.' The nurse smiled as Kris began to chuckle to herself.

'Cate will like that.' Kris said as she smiled to Rebecca.

'Why's that?' Rebecca asked.

'You share the same name as her niece.' Kris replied nodding towards Cate.

'Well there you are then, a good sign.' Rebecca smiled winking to Kris as she left the room. Jill looked back to Cate beginning to smile weakly at her placing one hand on her good shoulder keeping a hold of Cate's hand with the other.

'You scared the hell out us Fox.' Jill berated. 'Don't do that again, now fight off this fever and just come back to us.' Jill ordered.

'She's gonna be ok Jill.' Kris said from her seat at the foot of the bed.

'I know, I just want to make sure Cate knows that.' Jill said looking to Kris smiling at her. It was the first real smile Kris had seen from Jill since Cate had been shot. 'Did you call the others?'

'I did, they'll be here later they have a lead on Samuel they want to take so they're heading to the shipyard again.' Kris explained sitting back in her seat.

'Any ideas what their lead is?'

'They believe Samuel was working with Diane, blackmailing her.'

'Seriously?' Jill questioned in disbelief.

'Like I said, Kelly wasn't happy about the shooting at the scene, she obviously followed out her instinct.' Kris explained as Jill turned back to Cate at the mention of Kelly's name an unhappy look upon her face.

'Kelly will come round Jill.' Kris quietly said watching her sister.

'I just don't understand her sometimes.' Jill said anger forming in her tone. 'Here sister needs her and she's anywhere but here.'

'You know what Kelly's like, she's just standing back from…'

'She's not standing back from anything Kris, she's avoiding.' Jill interrupted. 'There's no excuse Kris, she should be here.'

'She's scared air head.' A croaky voice said joining the conversation. Jill stood up, still holding Cate's hand looking down to her as Cate opened her eyes. 'Kelly will be here, she's just working up to it.' Cate finished as Kris walked over to stand the other side of her.

'Hey Wild Cat, about time you woke up. How you feeling?' Kris asked calling Cate by her CB handle. Cate smiled taking things slowly as she listened and answered concentrating on pushing away pain.

'I feel terrible short stack.' Cate answered looking to Kris.

'I'll go and get the nurse.' Jill said rushing out of the room.

'Jill giving Kelly a hard time?' Cate asked as Jill left the room.

'Perhaps, she's just been so scared and Kelly's just…' Kris didn't know how to tell Cate her sister was nowhere to be seen when she was fighting for her life.

'Not been here huh?' Cate asked breathing deeply. Kris watched her friend in pain, feeling for her knowing exactly how she must be feeling. Jill entered back into the room with Rebecca right behind her and a doctor behind her.

'Hi Cate, how you feeling?' The doctor asked.

'Dreadful thanks doc.' Cate said wincing slightly as the doctor checked over her shoulder and the stitches.

'That's to be expected I'm afraid. You've got a slight fever, I'm surprised you're awake actually but that's good. We're helping you with pain meds and something for the fever so just rest. Don't try to fight the need to sleep, just sleep when you need to I'm sure your friends won't mind.' The doctor smiled to Jill and Kris as he wrote things down in Cate's file. 'When you're up to it we'll talk about your shoulder, what to expect and some physiotherapy you're going to need, ok?'

'Sure thing, thanks.' Cate smiled to the doctor as he nodded saying his goodbyes and left the room. 'So, I'm going to need some therapy then huh?' Cate asked after the doctor left the room.

'I've been telling you that for a while.' Kris joked.

'Your shoulder isn't in the best of shape Cate, you'll have to work hard to get it back to normal.' Rebecca replied checking over everything again.

'Cate this is Rebecca, she's been looking after you since you were brought down to this room.' Jill explained. Cate smiled appreciatively to Rebecca.

'Cool name.' Cate said.

'Thanks, I hear you have a niece with the same name.' Rebecca said smile beaming as she stood at the foot of Cate's bed.

'That I do, she's awesome.' Cate smiled her eyes slowly closing again.

'You rest now.' Rebecca ordered. 'We'll still be here when you wake up again.' Rebecca smiled to the Munroe sisters as she left the room again. Kris and Jill looked to one another relief on each other's faces.

An hour had passed when Cate began to stir in her sleep; Jill had stepped out of the room to get a drink and some fresh for a little while. Now she knew Cate was ok she was happy to leave her side, not going too far away from her though. Kris moved from her seat by the foot of Cate's bed to sit by the side of her when she heard and saw Cate begin to stir, Cate was dreaming and from what Kris could tell it wasn't a sweet dream. Cate murmured in her sleep, nothing really audible that would make sense, the fever was obviously working its way through Cate's system.

'Schh, Cate you're safe.' Kris soothed placing her hand softly on Cate's forehead which seemed to settle Cate. 'You know when Jill and I were little and staying with our grandmother, whenever we were scared or sick in bed she used to sing to us. It was a song that she and grandpa loved it was their song, "_P.S. I Love You"_, Grandma said it was a very popular song for the time.' Kris explained hoping the sound of her voice would settle Cate as she shifted around a little in her bed, watching over her friend Kris began to sing the very song that always worked wonders for her and Jill.

'_Dear, I thought I'd drop a line.  
The weather's cool. The folks are fine.  
I'm in bed each night at nine.  
P.S. I love you._

_Yesterday we had some rain,  
but all in all I can't complain.  
Was it dusty on the train?  
P.S. I love you._

_Write to the Browns just as soon as you're able.  
They came around to call.  
I burned a hole in the dining room table.  
And let me see, I guess that's all._

_Nothin' else for me to say,  
and so I'll close. Oh, by the way,  
everybody's thinkin' of you.  
P.S. I love you...'  
_

As Kris sang Jill entered back into the room, hearing the song Jill smiled sitting down in the armchair Kris had left vacant. Listening to her sister sing Jill's thoughts went to her friends who were now at the shipyard, praying that they were all being safe and that someone was watching over them all.

* * *

Bosley pulled into the parking space outside of Diane's shipyard. The area was deserted, no cops in sight. Tape and markers were up and posted warning people away from the sight on authority of the police. Ignoring the signs Bosley and the Angels headed into the yard, back to where everything went down. Walking along the walkway to the yacht the team was aware of everything that was around them, every sight and sound when they heard crashing on the yacht. Making silent motions to one another the team split up, Bosley and Tiffany took guard outside of the yacht in case Samuel made a run for it getting passed Kelly, Sabrina and Julie. Carefully boarding the large yacht the three Angels split up taking different entrances down to the lower deck. Sabrina and Kelly entered from the bow, whilst Julie entered down from the stern, the most open entrance.

Julie spotted Samuel tearing through a cupboard on the floor.

'Lost something detective?' Julie coolly asked keeping her eyes on every move Samuel made keeping one hand behind her back resting on her revolver she had tucked in to her jeans at the small of her back. Samuel stopped still at what he was doing sitting back on his knees.

'Just looking for evidence miss?' Samuel asked as he got up slowly turning to face Julie leaning back against the cupboards.

'Rogers, we met early today. I work for...'

'Townsend Agency right, right. You here alone?' He asked crossing his arms across his chest.

'Be kind of careless of me if I did wouldn't it?' Julie replied putting her hands to her hips not wanting to spook Samuel.

'Certainly would.' Samuel said back.

'Why's that detective?' Sabrina asked coming into the room Kelly beside her.

'Coming to a crime scene alone, it's just not safe especially for...'

'Especially for a lady?' Kelly finished for Samuel.

'You said it, not me.' Samuel smirked walking to the centre of the room in front of Julie who stood still not allowing this man to stare her down or scare her, she'd faced bigger and scarier people in her past.

'So what evidence are you looking for detective?' Sabrina asked watching everyone in the room.

'The kind that makes sure people pay for what they have done.' Samuel responded walking towards the beautiful oak desk that was situated at the far end of the room.

'Or gets paid for what they have done.' Kelly commented.

'Are you trying to say something?' Samuel asked looking straight at Kelly from his new position behind the desk where he began to open drawers as he spoke.

'Just trying to get to the truth detective.' Kelly said back folding her arms across her chest as she did.

'And what truth would that be?' Samuel asked as he took a jug of water from behind him and poured himself a glass of water into the cut crystal glass on the desk.

'The truth that you were taking money from Diane Matisse to keep quiet about her and her dealings, including all of the murders.' Kelly explained coolly not taking her eyes away from the detective as he sipped water from the glass. Looking at his glass and not Kelly Samuel smiled as he spoke.

'Quite the imagination you have there, you see girls you leave the force and play detective and this is what happens, you jump to foolish conclusions. How's your sister by the way.' Samuel asked looking at Kelly now from under his eyebrows. Kelly clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes at the man, she knew he was baiting her, trying to get a rise from her like Diane had, trying to make her snap, not this time.

'She's doing just fine, strong and fighting hard.' Kelly said back smiling slightly as she did.

'I bet she is. So what proof do you have for your little accusation there?' Samuel asked the Angels.

'Photographic proof that you were present in the same bar as Diane when she was with her last mark.' Sabrina explained.

'Pure coincidence, that won't hold in court, what else ladies?' Samuel dared.

'How about the fact that Diane and her men knew how to find each of us whenever she wanted to, was always right there to try and take us out.' Julie said moving to stand level with Kelly just off centre of the desk.

'How would I know?' Samuel asked as he took another sip of water.

'Because it was your squad we were working with to bring Diane down and back to jail after she somehow escaped, on your watch no less.' Julie quipped which annoyed Samuel, the Angels could tell by the way the grip on the drinking glass tightened.

'You knew where we were and how close we were getting.' Sabrina continued.

'So that and these photo's are enough to arrest me huh?' Samuel asked standing, glass in hand and walking around to the front of the desk propping himself on the front of it. 'Gotta say girls, that's pretty weak.'

'What are you really doing here detective Samuel, looking for the last payoff?' Kelly asked stepping up in front of him staring him down.

'Even if I was, I wouldn't find it here would I? The crime scene team has all ready been in and cleared this place out.'

'Not everything though.' Kelly said tilting her head to one side. 'They didn't find Diane's little black book did they?' Kelly asked smiling knowingly at Samuel before she turned from him and walked back over to Julie. Samuel's body language suddenly changed he was more alert than he had been before, Sabrina and Julie both noticed it, Kelly had hit the right button.

'Black book?' Samuel asked innocently.

'Sure, the little black book she kept all her names and notes in. We knew it existed before but couldn't find it, until now that is.' Kelly smiled walking towards the long coffee table that stood in front of the plush couch. Running her hand under it she soon stopped and smiled to herself as the others watched her hand move slightly as a soft clicking sound was heard. Something had released from under the table. Kelly removed her hand from under the table revealing a black, leather bound book wrapped shut with a leather lace. 'How much do you want to bet that if I open this I'll find Diane's payments noted here to you and every other little detail about your working relationship?' Kelly asked Samuel tilting her hear and raising an eyebrow at the same time as she did. Julie and Sabrina were as stunned as Samuel to Kelly's discovery both wondering how the hell she knew the secret compartment and the book was there. All of a sudden Samuel snapped throwing the glass of water over Sabrina distracting her as he grabbed a hold of Julie taking his gun from its holster and pushing it in to her side.

'Hand it over or lose another Angel.' Samuel threatened.

'All right, all right calm down no one needs to get hurt here, let's just all calm down.' Kelly said as Sabrina regained herself and pulled her gun on Samuel.

'Just give me the damned book!' Samuel shouted pushing his gun into Julie's side with every syllable. Kelly looked to Julie who knew where this was going.

'All right, all right, here catch.' Kelly tossed the journal over Samuel's head, landing on the floor behind him. Turning to look towards it Julie took her chance slamming her elbow down hard into his ribcage, Samuel cried in pain as Julie twisted herself out of his grip holding the arm he had held her with outstretched she then kicked him hard in the chest, Samuel instinctively doubled over allowing Julie to bring her linked fists down hard across his back sending him crashing down onto the coffee table smashing it to pieces. Kelly moved in and kicked his gun out of reach of his hand, which Sabrina picked up keeping her gun trained on him as did Julie and Kelly.

'You ok?' Kelly asked Julie briefly looking to her.

'Yeah, fine thanks.' Julie replied with her trademark devilish grin knowing she had just done good in kicking this guy's ass.

'Now detective why, if you had nothing to do with Diane would you want to attack us for this black book?' Sabrina asked as she moved around behind where Samuel lay, picking up the journal.

'I want my lawyer.' Samuel grumbled as he slowly turned himself over to lay on his back.

'Now that might just be the first sensible thing you've said all day.' Kelly smiled still keeping her gun on Samuel as Sabrina went out to the top deck to have Bosley or Tiffany call in the police.

The police arrived within minutes of the phone call from Tiffany alerting them to the situation. With statements given, the black book handed over as evidence the Angels watched as Samuel was pushed into the back seat of a squad car and driven away.

'So?' Sabrina asked turning to Kelly quizzically.

'So what?' Kelly asked confused.

'Kelly, how did you know about that table and its secret compartment?' Julie asked laughing in disbelief at Kelly's intuition.

'Oh the coffee table, remember that guy I dated a couple of months ago?'

'Who Tony?' Julie asked.

'Yeah him, he had one of those tables on his yacht too. It was where he kept… well let's just say it's where he kept some very important items.' Kelly grinned walking away from her friends to Bosley who stood waiting by his car for the Angels.

'Kelly!' The Angels chorused together.

'Ladies your chariot awaits, off to the hospital?' Bosley asked.

'Absolutely.' Julie enthused jumping in to the front passenger seat; Sabrina and Tiffany agreed getting into the back of the car.

'Kelly?' Bosley questioned watching Kelly as she hesitated getting into the car.

'Can you drop me at Cate's house Bosley? I can go on to the hospital from there.' Kelly asked, as the other Angels sat in the car listening, Julie holding her tongue.

'Of course honey but are you sure you wouldn't rather go straight to the hospital with us to see Cate?' Bosley countered slightly confused by Kelly's request.

'I think I'd better collect some of Cate's things that she's going to need first, I'll be there after that I promise.' Kelly nervously smiled walking passed Bosley and getting into the back of the car with Sabrina and Tiffany.

'All right, if that's what you want.' Bosley shrugged getting into the driver's seat, starting the engine Bosley drove away from the shipyard. Bosley did as he was asked and dropped Kelly off at Cate's home then drove on towards the hospital with the rest of the Angels.

Taking her key for Cate's house out from her purse Kelly paused before unlocking the door.

'Come on Garrett.' Kelly pushed herself. Unlocking the door and then opening it, Kelly stood in the open doorway looking into the empty main room, the familiar scent of the home hit Kelly like a splash of cold water in the morning, waking her immediately to what was going on around her. Kelly's hand found its way to her face covering her mouth as she shut the door behind her, Kelly slid down to the floor her back propped against the front door. Tears cascaded down her face as Kelly sobbed alone in the room. The familiarity of the surroundings brought everything crashing down to Kelly, what she had come so close to losing, the arguments, the angry words, the way she had acted. It all hurt more than Kelly could bear, she lowered herself to the floor pulling her legs up to her chest Kelly lay curled up on the floor allowing her emotions to pour out of her for as long they needed to in the privacy of a familiar home, where she felt safe and loved.

Kelly woke after what seemed like moments of having entered into the house, looking around to her surroundings Kelly realised straight away where she was and that she had managed to cry herself to sleep, but for how long Kelly wondered as she quickly looked to her watch. About an hour, that was ok, Kelly could explain that when she got to the hospital, quickly scrambling to her feet Kelly rushed through to Cate's bedroom, grabbing a small bag from Cate's closet Kelly began to put clothes and things into it that she thought Cate might like and need. Kelly rushed again back through to the main room, stopping to grab Cate's wash bag from the bathroom, she was about to leave when something took Kelly's attention. Turning to Cate's couch she saw the blanket she had given to Cate for Christmas, Cate loved it and kept by her on the couch for when she was either on the couch watching television or reading. Kelly held it in her hands running her thumbs over the soft, warm material. Kelly lifted it to her face; she could smell Cate's perfume on it, which made her smile. Placing the blanket over her arm carrying the bag Kelly grabbed Cate's car keys and headed out of the house jogging over to Cate's black Mustang, it wasn't often she ever drove Cate's car, Kelly suddenly thought to herself as she tossed the bag and blanket onto the car's front passenger seat, getting into the driver's seat and quickly shutting the door after her Kelly put the key into the ignition and switched on the car. The roar of the engine even sounded excited and hurried to get to the hospital, throwing the car into reverse Kelly pulled out onto the street, putting the car into drive she sped down the road onward to the hospital.

Bosley and the rest of the Angels arrived at the hospital a few minutes after leaving Kelly at Cate's. Parking with ease they all headed up towards Cate's private room. Nurse Rebecca saw them all coming down the corridor and stepped out from behind the nurse's station to greet them.

'You must be the rest of Cate's friends?' Rebecca asked all ready knowing the answer smiling at all of them.

'We are yes. Is it all right for us all to go in?' Bosley asked concerned.

'It's fine.' Rebecca laughed. 'Cate's doing really well, her fever's broken, she's awake, alert and doing just fine. Jill and Kris are still with her like they have been all day.' Rebecca noted.

'That reminds me; we left the bag with a change of clothes for them down in the car.' Sabrina suddenly remembered slapping her forehead with her hand.

'I'll go get it.' Julie offered holding her hand out to Bosley for the car keys.

'You sure you don't mind Julie?' Sabrina asked.

'No it's fine and anyway you know the Munroe's will be annoyed you forgot so I'll get the brownie points for bringing in the bag!' Julie laughed back to them as she jogged down the corridor back to the car park. The rest of the team headed into the room where a small amount of cheering sounded from Cate and the Munroe sisters.

'You made it, finally!' Cate enthused as her friends walked into the room smiles beaming as they saw Cate sat up albeit with pillows around and behind her right side making her wound area as comfortable as possible. Cate looked tired but had more colour in her face than she had earlier in the day; her right arm was in a sling, taking the weight off of her shoulder.

'We could say the same to you Cate.' Sabrina said smiling to Cate as she sat on the arm of the armchair Kris was seated in. 'How you feeling?'

'I'm feeling ok, these two are driving me crazy but I'm going to be all right, with time and a little rest.'

'A lot of rest.' Jill interjected to which Cate rolled her eyes at.

'Fine a lot of rest and physio. Where's Julie?' Cate asked looking around the room not seeing her.

'She went back down to grab the change of clothes we brought for Jill and Kris, Bri managed to leave them in the car.' Tiffany said sitting on the foot of Cate's bed after Cate had indicated for her to sit there.

'Hey, I didn't forget.' Sabrina protested.

'But you didn't remember either.' Jill teased still sat beside Cate at the head of her bed. Sabrina laughed a little raising her hands and shrugging in response.

'Julie won't be long.' Bosley said keeping the peace.

'Good.' Cate smiled as the room fell to an awkward silence. No one seemed to want to be the first to speak to Cate about the elephant in the room.

'She'll be here guy's just give her a little time.' Cate said breaking the silence.

'We've been giving her time all day.' Jill said fed up with holding her tongue.

'Jill.' Sabrina warned.

'No Bri, this isn't right Kelly should have been here all day, not chasing after some bad guy.' Jill argued.

'And we caught him which we wouldn't have done if Kelly hadn't have figured it out.' Sabrina argued back trying to defend Kelly even if she did agree slightly with Jill.

'That's beside the point Bri and you know it.' Jill countered just as Julie walked into the room.

'I do believe that's the bell sounding the end of the first round.' Cate quipped; Julie looked around confused not understanding what was going on.

'Jill let's go get freshened up.' Kris suggested as she stood up taking the bag from Julie smiling her thanks to her as she did. Jill got up and followed after her younger sister.

'I think I'll go and get a drink.' Sabrina said.

'I'll come with you. Tiff Julie you want anything?' Bosley asked as Sabrina walked out of the room. Taking their orders Bosley followed out after Sabrina.

'So, that was mildly awkward.' Cate laughed.

'Kelly?' Julie questioned looking to Tiffany.

'Kelly.' Tiffany confirmed. Julie nodded slowly as she sat down in the armchair Kris left vacant. Cate looked over to Julie knowing the look in her eyes all too well.

'All right Julie out with it?' Cate said as she tried to reach for the cup of water by her left side, Tiffany got up quickly and helped her. 'Thanks Tiff, Julie?'

'What?' Julie asked as innocently as she could, Julie didn't want to start an argument with Cate not after everything she'd been through today.

'I know you have something to say on the subject so come on out with it, before that big sister of mine gets here and everything spills out.' Cate said laying her head back on a pillow, looking toward Julie.

'Maybe I should leave for this one?' Tiffany offered.

'It's all right Tiff, I don't think you need to leave, I'm pretty sure Julie won't say anything more than Jill all ready has.' Cate smirked; nodding Tiffany resumed her seat back at the foot of the bed. Both Angels looked toward Julie, the spotlight very much on her now.

'You're right, nothing more to say.' Julie smirked as Cate began to laugh which hurt.

'All right, now we know it hurts when I do that. Come on Julie, you never hide your opinions from me, don't start now.'

'Maybe now would be a good time to start.'

'So you've yelled at Kelly too then.' Cate surmised looking up to the ceiling before tilting her head to one side and raising her eyebrows smiling. 'Fair enough.'

'How can you be so calm about this Cate, doesn't it bother you that she's not here, that Kelly hasn't been here?' Julie demanded sitting forward in the armchair.

'So you do have an opinion on the matter!?' Cate quipped.

'Of course I do.' Julie snapped back before flopping back in the armchair knowing she had just taken the bait.

'And you certainly expressed it well.' Tiffany added looking to her hands then to Cate and Julie. Cate looked to Tiffany surprised to hear her come out with that, Cate liked this honest and frank side of Tiffany; Julie wasn't so keen.

'You're missing the point with Kelly and why she's not been around.' Cate began to explain to Julie then turned to Tiffany with a knowing grin. 'But you're not are you Tiff, you understand what's going on.'

'Kelly's scared, the best way she knows how to deal with that is to keep on working, don't stop for a moment because once you do that's when the world comes crashing in on you.' Tiffany explained shrugging her shoulders as she did; it was so obvious to her that she couldn't understand why the others didn't see that as well.

'Well put, better than I could put it right now anyway.' Cate said shifting around in her bed as her shoulder began to throb in pain again. 'Look Julie what you, Jill and even Kris are missing out on here is that Kelly is scared.' Cate continued to explain as Jill and Kris walked back into the room.

'Don't defend her like that Cate; it's not fair to you.' Jill said as she stood at the foot of Cate's bed, Kris walking round to sit by Cate's side.

'Look Jill, I know you're angry and you feel even a little betrayed on some level by Kelly but she's done nothing wrong.'

'Nothing wrong?' Kris burst out with; she had been quiet about Kelly since the moment she and Jill last spoke of her in Cate's hospital room. 'Cate she walked away and left you here.'

'Yeah she did but she left me with people she trusted more than anyone else in the world.'

'But she should have been here herself Cate.' Julie spoke up again.

'You want to know the difference between you and Kelly Jill?' Cate asked looking to Jill who stood with her arms crossed across her chest looking to Cate. 'You've known your sister all her life.'

'How does that make me any different, it doesn't make the thought of the loss or the pain of that any less.' Jill defended confused as to where Cate was taking this.

'True but you don't feel every day that you're waiting for the moment that this person is going to be snatched away from you, that this is all a dream, too good to be true. You two have known each other all your lives, a life time of memories, Kelly and I we're making up for that every day and some days, well…' Cate looked down to her shoulder.

'And there are some days you'd really rather not remember.' Tiffany finished for her. Cate smiled to Tiffany appreciatively her glistening slightly.

'Exactly.' Cate agreed.

'Are you saying you would have done the same thing?' Kris asked almost coldly.

'I don't know Kris, I really don't. On some levels Kelly and I are the same on others we're very different. I have three brothers, I may not have known them all of my life but a good chunk of it. I may not have had the reaction that Kelly did and I hope I never have to find out either.' Cate explained pondering the question.

'So do I.' Kelly's voice said floating over the top of everyone sat around Cate.

'Why don't we all clear the way and let these two talk.' Tiffany suggested winking at Cate as she did who smiled back thanking her. Everyone else filed quietly out of the room leaving the two sisters alone.

'You didn't have to do that you know.' Kelly started as she set down the bag and blanket onto the armchair.

'Didn't have to do what?' Cate asked confused.

'Defend me like that; a lot of what Jill, Kris and Julie said was fair and right.' Kelly explained standing by the side of Cate. 'I wouldn't blame you if you were angry with me as well, disappointed even.'

'I think I've been through enough today without needing to feel the emotions of anger or disappointment. Anyway I'll have time for that later with myself when I start physiotherapy for this.' Cate said pointing to her shoulder. Kelly turned to look at her sister's shoulder wrapped and padded her arm in a sling, she quickly looked down to her own hands again.

'Oh, Cate, I'm so sorry.' Kelly said before covering her mouth with her hand as she began to cry again, something she hoped she wouldn't do.

'Kelly.' Cate softly called her sisters name. Kelly slowly looked up to see Cate's arm stretched out holding her hand out to her. Taking her sisters hand Kelly slowly moved closer to her lowering herself down so that her head rested on Cate's good shoulder. Cate gently stroked Kelly's hair comforting her as her older sister wept.

* * *

_**'P.S. I Love You.' great version released by Bette Midler for the motion picture 'For the Boys' - My fave version of the song.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

After a couple of hours nurse Rebecca came into Cate's room to throw everyone out.

'Sorry everyone but visiting hours are definitely over, even for you guys.' Rebecca smiled as the Angels and Bosley groaned.

'All right ladies, let's get out of here, it's been a very long day and I for one could use a good night's sleep.' Bosley said as he stood putting on his jacket and holding the door open for the rest of the Angels. Sabrina and Tiffany were the first to get up waving to Cate as they left promising they would be in the following day. Kris placed a hand on her sister's shoulder motioning for the pair of them to leave.

'Jill.' Cate called over before Jill left the room, turning Jill walked up to Cate's side. 'Thank you for everything, you saved my life today, I'll never forget that or what you went through to do it.' Cate promised gripping Jill's hand tightly.

'You remember all of that?' Jill asked surprised.

'I'm surprised I remember myself, but yeah I remember everything and you should tell Kris about it, you went through a lot today.' Jill smiled at Cate resting her hand on the top of Cate's head she kissed Cate's forehead.

'We'll see you tomorrow Fox.' Jill smirked as she backed away leaving the room with Kris who smiled nodding knowingly to Cate as she followed after Jill.

'Kelly, are you going to stay here tonight?' Julie asked as she picked up her jacket from the armchair. Kelly, who had been sat by Cate's right hand side, looked from Julie to Cate not sure what her answer should be.

'I can bring in a cot for you.' Rebecca offered as she checked over Cate again.

'I think you'd better bring in that cot.' Julie smiled to Kelly as she swung her jacket over her shoulder. 'I'll see you both in the morning, well later any way.' Julie said as she looked at her watch seeing it was all ready the very early hours of the morning.

'Thanks Julie.' Kelly smiled back to her, taking keys from her jacket pocket that was hanging behind her on her chair she tossed them to Julie. 'Here you'd better take this to get home.' Julie caught the keys.

'Aren't these the keys to Cate's car?' Julie asked her brow furrowed.

'Probably.' Cate chuckled as she began to fall asleep.

'Take the car Julie, I'll be here all night so I won't be needing them or the car.' Kelly said as she walked up to Julie.

'Ok, would you like me to grab some clothes from your place tomorrow for you?' Julie offered it would seem the dust had settled between the friends.

'That would be great, thank you.' Kelly smiled as Julie put her arms around Kelly hugging her.

'All right I'll see you both later.' Julie waved as she walked out of the room the door closing quietly behind her. Kelly walked up to Cate's left hand side slipping her hand into Cate's.

'How are you feeling?' She asked placing her other hand on Cate's forehead.'

'Tired, just tired.' Cate replied with a slight smile.

'Well you'd better sleep then, I won't be far away, not this time.' Kelly gently said as Cate drifted off to sleep a slight smile creeping across her lips as Kelly sat down in the seat beside her sister.

'Talk to Jill tomorrow, sort things out.' Cate sighed as she moved around slightly, as much as she could, to get herself a little more comfortable to sleep.

'We'll talk tomorrow, just go to sleep now.' Kelly quietly said stroking her sister's hair as she fell fast asleep. Kelly sat by Cate's side watching her every breath when Rebecca came in startling her slightly.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.' Rebecca apologised as she and an orderly pushed in the cot for her.

'That's all right, it's just been a rough week.' Kelly explained smiling to the orderly who excused himself after setting up the cot.

'So I understand. You're sister is amazingly strong you know.' Rebecca said motioning towards a sleeping Cate.

'I know, stubborn too but then that runs in the family.' Kelly smiled as she helped Rebecca make up the cot.

'I brought you some scrubs as well; I thought you might prefer to sleep in these than your clothes.' Rebecca said as she handed Kelly the pale green scrubs.

'Thank you.' Kelly said appreciatively taking the scrubs from Rebecca.

'You know your friend Jill is pretty amazing as well.' Rebecca began to say.

'I know.' Kelly laughed a little placing the scrubs down on the armchair, it wasn't the first time she had been told how amazing Jill is.

'Not many people I know, even my closest friends, would have the stomach to be able to place their hand into another person's body.' Rebecca said freely as she finished making up the bed. Kelly looked at her blankly not understanding what Rebecca was on about. 'They haven't told you what happened on the way in to the hospital have they?' Rebecca asked raising an eyebrow; Kelly shook her head in response taking a seat on the cot as Rebecca sat next to her and began to explain what had happened and what Jill had done.

Hours later it seemed the entire hospital was asleep except for Kelly, she had been trying to sleep ever since Rebecca had left the room, she rolled from side to side eventually she got out of the cot and walked over to look out of the window in the room, she looked over the small green with the picnic tables where she and Jill had argued.

'Strange isn't it?' Kelly turned when she heard her sister speak.

'What's that?' Kelly asked looking back out the window.

'Throwing that Travis guy threw that shop window seems like so long ago.' Cate chuckled slightly as she thought about the chase before all the crazy happened with Diane. The corners of Kelly's mouth twitched as they turned to a smile.

'Certainly does.' Kelly remarked.

'What are you thinking about?' Cate asked watching Kelly.

'Why didn't she tell me, why didn't someone tell me?' Kelly asked turning her back to the window and leaning against it crossing her legs as she stood.

'Tell you what Kel? You're not making any sense and I'm on a lot of meds!' Cate quipped. Kelly laughed lightly as she walked over to sit beside her sister.

'Why didn't anyone tell me what Jill had to do in the ambulance?' Kelly explained. Cate leaned her head back into her pillow biting her lip slightly in thought as she realised what Kelly was talking about.

'Who did tell you?' Cate asked.

'Does it really matter?' Kelly countered.

'No, no I don't suppose it does. I was hoping that Jill would talk to you about it but then how do you bring up the conversation to your best friend that you had to put your finger into their sister's bullet wound to stop the bleeding?' Cate asked aloud.

'This isn't funny Cate.'

'I didn't say it was Kel. Look, Jill went through a lot on the way in to the hospital with me, so much so that I don't even think she's told Kris about it.'

'How much do you remember?' Kelly asked. Cate took a deep breath before answering Kelly, although she knew it was probably a good thing to talk about what had happened it didn't mean she liked talking about it.

'I remember pretty much everything apart from where things are kind of blacked out.' Cate began to explain. 'I remember coming to in the ambulance and having Jill by my side as we went in then things are fuzzy until I remember the ambulance guy cutting into me, that hurt like hell.' Cate continued as Kelly listened. 'I know Jill was saying something, holding me down but it's all kind of muffled from the pain and everything, next thing I remember a bullet was pulled out and Jill was placing her hand towards the wound then it's all kind of fuzzy to black.' Kelly nodded placing her hand onto Cate's arm.

'That's when Jill put her finger into the wound and helped slow the bleeding, your pulse rate dropped, they nearly lost you in the ambulance, it was lucky they had arrived at the hospital when they did.' Kelly stopped; she couldn't continue that train of thought.

'I'm all right Kelly, I'm here and alive and I'm going to be fine.' Cate looked to her sister deeply into her eyes making sure her sister heard her and what she was saying,

'We argued, Jill and I, then Julie. I've been such a fool.' Kelly said propping her head on her hand looking to Cate who sympathised.

'You've just been dealing the best way you know how is all.' Cate summarised, Kelly sat back in her seat tilting her head as she smirked at her sister. 'What?'

'How can you be so good and calm to me?' Kelly asked in wonder. Cate looked out of the window as much as she could from where her bed was positioned.

'Look out the window Kel.' Kelly did as her sister said. 'A new day has dawned.' Kelly understood she turned to Cate about to say so when she looked to her sister seeing that she had fallen back to sleep. Getting up, Kelly leaned over her sister kissing her forehead before she returned to her own cot and fell back asleep herself.

Kelly woke to what seemed like moments later to voices in the room.

'We wondered when you were going to wake up and join us.' Sabrina teased as she noticed Kelly getting up.

'Would hate to think I was missing out on something.' Kelly joked back.

'Here Kelly, I picked this up for you on the way here.' Julie laughed handing Kelly a small duffle bag containing a change of clothes and toiletries.

'Thanks Julie, that's great. If you'll all excuse me.' Kelly smiled as she got up from the cot heading towards the small private bathroom in the room, looking over towards Cate first who smiled winking at her sister letting her know with that, that all was ok. Whilst Kelly got washed and dressed Jill and Kris entered into the room noisily, the best way the Munroe sisters knew how, carrying brown paper bags of food from the group's favourite local diner.

'Breakfast is served.' Kris announced.

'Now you see that's not fair, y'all get the good stuff and I get the hospital, well I couldn't call it food.' Cate complained as Kris and Jill passed out the fried food goods.

'The jell-o is good here, it always is in hospitals.' Jill defended.

'So long as you get the red one.' Kris agreed as the rest of the team laughed. 'Where's Kel?' Kris asked holding up a plate of food for her.

'She's just getting changed; she'll be out in a minute.' Sabrina explained.

'True the red one is better than the green.' Cate agreed with Kris.

'Really? I prefer green.' Sabrina said thinking about it for a second.

'You would.' Jill teased. 'Red for definite, Julie?'

'I'd say red too, Tiff?' Julie agreed as she bit into her toasted sandwich.

'I'm with Bri, green.' Tiffany smiled wickedly as she sipped her coffee just as Kelly entered into the group again.

'How about you Kelly? red or green?' Tiffany asked, Kelly looked up to the group mildly confused but answered.

'Red.' The Angels fell about laughing as Jill and Julie high-fived one another. 'Wait, what are you all going on about?' Kelly asked bewildered taking a seat next to Kris on the cot who handed her, her breakfast she and Jill picked up for her.

'Jell-o.' Tiffany answered flatly, Kelly nodding not really understanding but going along with it.

'So does anyone know how long I'm going to be stuck here?' Cate asked as the room quietened down to the munching of food.

'Getting bored all ready?' Sabrina asked. 'It's only been a day hardly that even.'

'That's gotta be a new record.' Kris teased.

'You'll be here at the very least a week Cate.' Kelly explained carefully knowing how much her sister hated hospitals and being cooped up in one. 'The doctors want you to start your therapy whilst you're here.' Cate laid her head back as she listened to her sister, groaning unhappily at the news.

'Hey, it won't be that bad Cate, you get to kick back and relax, watch some TV catch up on what's happening in the soap world.' Julie offered trying to sweeten the blow of having to stay in the hospital.

'Not the soap world!' Jill tormented.

'No, not the soap world, if that happens we'd better get Cate out of here before she breaks something.' Kelly joined in teasing with everyone laughing.

'Yeah that's right, laugh it up now because when I'm up and out of here you won't get away with it as easily.' Cate smiled as she threatened. The friends all laughed some more when Kelly caught Jill's eye nodding her head towards the door Jill nodded in response. The two older sisters left the room together to have the talk they had needed to have now for a while. Cate watched them leave as did Kris whilst the others continued to laugh and joke with one another.

Kelly and Jill walked together through the halls of the hospital to the elevator barely saying a word to one another until they were in the elevator alone. They both started trying to talk at the same time; Kelly held her hands up stopping them both.

'Please Jill, let me go first.' Kelly pleaded to which Jill nodded listening. 'I am so sorry Jill for the way I acted and the way I spoke to you. You took care of the most important thing in the world to me and you saved her life, more than once. You did so much Jill that I don't know how I could ever repay you for it.' Jill stood silent for a moment as she took in what Kelly had said to her when the elevator doors opened. The two Angels walked out of the elevator and out to the small green where the picnic tables stood, the very scene of their last conversation. Both taking a seat, Kelly waited as patiently as she could for Jill to speak.

'I was so scared Kelly.' Jill began to explain. 'I just didn't have a clue what was happening or if Cate was going to survive, next thing I know Jarrod, the ambulance paramedic, was cutting into Cate and having me place my hand inside of her to keep her alive.' Jill continued telling Kelly about the journey to the hospital, sitting next to each other they had turned in to one another so that they were facing each other, Jill propped her head on her hand as she spoke, her other hand on the picnic table fidgeting with the splintered wood of the table. Kelly moved forward slightly covering Jill's hand with both of hers, comforting her friend who appreciated it as tears began to quietly fall down her cheeks. 'I was just so angry with you.' Jill said wiping tears away.

'I know you were and you were right to be, I should have been here I should have been with my sister the way you were.' Kelly admitted keeping her eyes locked with Jill's as she did. 'I'm ashamed of my actions Jill but it took me going to Cate's home to realise it.'

'Everything hit you there huh?'

'Yeah like a tidal wave, I just pushed it all away, kept on hunting the truth from Samuel. Once that was done and we were all coming to the hospital I wasn't ready, I just couldn't face it, I had to do it on my own terms, by myself.'

'But why Kelly I don't understand? I've tried so hard over the years to understand why you push us all away and I still just don't get it, Cate tried to explain it that you are constantly afraid that she is going to be ripped away from you, like all this happiness you now get to experience is going to end. It's not Kelly, I promise you and I know that fear believe me I know it. I may have had Kris with me all of my life but I'm terrified every time I leave here and go back on the road for whatever racing tournament that this could be the last time I see her. I know how dangerous this life is for all of you, I've done and still do it whenever I'm home it seems, also the racing circuit isn't exactly the safest place to be. We all carry that fear with us Kelly.'

'But how do you deal with it Jill. You know me, as much as I love all of you and call you my family, which you are, it's always been at an arm's length even I recognise that. Cate's the only one I've ever really let in all the way and it terrifies me.' Kelly openly admitted, Jill had never heard her speak this way before and she was so thankful that she finally doing it and being honest and open with her.

'I don't really know how we do it Kelly but you just do. Sometimes it can be every day there's something new to deal with other times it's just dealing with the same old thing in a different manner but you always have to try as hard as it is sometimes, not to run away from it. I guess that's the price of having family and loving them unconditionally, you just do anything for them because who knows what tomorrow will bring. Look at us Kel, we've both come so close to losing what's most important to us and we're still here and everything is going to be ok, if anything we'll be stronger for it.' Kelly looked at Jill for the longest time her head tilted to one side. No one ever gave credit to Jill for how wise she was; everyone assumed with that California smile and hair that she was just some ditzy blonde, she was one of the smartest people Kelly knew.

'Promise me something Jill.' Kelly said finally.

'What?' Jill asked wiping her eyes again.

'Promise me you'll never change and never stop giving me a hard time when I'm being too stubborn and pig headed to see what needs doing.' Kelly smirked as she spoke, Jill returned the smile.

'Oh that I promise, without argument.' Jill laughed throwing her arms around Kelly pulling her close and tight. 'How did you know anyway, about the ambulance and what happened? I haven't even told Kris yet.' Jill asked as she and Kelly parted their embrace.

'Cate's nurse, Rebecca, she told me. She's in awe of you for it too as am I.' Kelly explained as Jill looked down to her hand again.

'I only did what was needed Kel.' Jill said in a tone that was only just above a whisper.

'What you did was save Cate's life which neither one us will ever forget.'

'We've all done it for one another before Kel.'

'Don't do that Jill, don't try and diminish what is you have done.'

'I'm not I just...'

'Just nothing, you were, are amazing leave it at that, I'll always be grateful.' Kelly smiled to her friend placing her hand on Jill's shoulder and squeezing it.

'You know Cate's got a long and painful road ahead of her right?' Jill asked as the pair got up and started heading back into the hospital.

'I know and I know Cate's going to hate it. She doesn't have the patience to take things slowly so trying to get her to take things slowly is going to be hard. When do you have to go back to racing?' Kelly asked with a smile thinking Jill might be able to help out.

'A lot sooner than I would like, sorry Kel, this part you're going to have to handle without me.' Jill said in a happier tone as she threw her arm around Kelly's shoulders.

'Great thanks.' Kelly grumbled then began to laugh with Jill as they entered back into the elevator heading back up to Cate's room.

Once back in the room Kelly and Jill discovered Bosley had arrived equipped with a speaker box for the telephone.

'Ah ladies just in time.' Bosley said just as he finished dialling a number. 'Hello Charlie, just one moment sir I will put you on speaker.'

'Good morning Angels.' Charlie's cheery voice came through the small plastic box.

'Good morning Charlie.' The Angels all chorused together.

'Caitlin how are you?' Charlie asked first.

'Well I'm sure you all ready know Charlie but I'm fine, I'm going to be ok with a little hard work I'll be back before you know it.' Cate smiled as she looked to her sister.

'Well just you take your time there's no rush.' Charlie insisted in his best fatherly manner. 'Well Angels I have some good news for you. The evidence you gained on Samuel and his confession will be going a long way to seeing him locked up for a long time. Stewie is also being questioned in a secure and safe place. I think you'll be more pleased to know that Kreeg will be going to jail for an extremely long time for both attempts on your lives Kris, Cate. The police managed to gather up the majority of Diane's men and are close to catching the rest. A job very well-done Angels.'

'What about Calum McKee Charlie?' Kelly asked her jaw clenching at mentioning his name.

'McKee, thanks to his information and connections with Kreeg and Diane has helped himself by adding a few extra years to his sentence Kelly.' Charlie explained. The room feel silent, despite the good that had come from what they had all done, they had all been through hell to get to it. 'I do have some good news for you Angels.'

'What's that Charlie?' Sabrina asked.

'The construction on the new office is now complete, you can start using it straight away, Bosley has the keys all ready.'

'That's great Charlie, thank you.' Tiffany said happily.

'Jill, Kris have no fear your beach house will be repaired and rebuilt where needed in a few weeks until then I'll have you put up in one of the beach houses not too far from it.' Charlie explained.

'Thank you Charlie.' Jill and Kris chorused together.

'Well I think that's all Angels, take a few days off on me and relax, you all deserve it. Oh and by the way Angels my favourite would be green.'

'Green Charlie?' Bosley asked confused as Charlie only laughed as did the Angels.

'I'll let the Angels explain Bosley. Bye Angels!' Charlie signed off.

'Bye Charlie.' The Angels called back still laughing.

* * *

**_Well, that's it guys and gals. Another CA Fic finished. Hope you all enjoyed the ride? More to come soon with a new CA fic which I'm currently planing. Hope y'all will be there to R&R. Thanks for all the great comments and reviews for this fic, don't forget to review this chapter!! Heehee!  
_**

**_Cheers!_**

**_AJ5 ;-)  
_**


End file.
